Sing
by Awesam
Summary: A/U, set during season 3, Rachel is a new student, transferred from Carmel after an accident. The Glee club think she's their saviour, but she may be the opposite. Too bad Puck has fallen head over heels for the new girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is A/U based second season. Pretty much everything is as is except that Rachel is a new student just transferred from Carmel so her and Shelby have a bit of a different relationship. All errors are mine and I don't own Glee, or Grease 2. This will also be multi-chap. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The small girl tried to push through the throng of students, all towering over her (even the freshmen) and most accidently knocking her. Rachel swore she would be black and blue with bruises tomorrow. She looked down at the slip of paper in her head, how hard was it to find a locker? For a second she allowed herself to miss her old school. She knew Carmel like the palm of her hand, or as least she had. She was missed the way that students would part before her, as if she was Moses and they were the Red Sea, but she gave all that up for a reason and that reason would never change.<p>

She finally found her locker. She spun the combination and threw open the lock, glad to finally be able to rid herself of all her schoolbooks, some of which that weighed more than she did.

She wasn't going to decorate her locker (this wasn't her home, and she wasn't in the mood for decorating anyway) but she figured she could stick up a copy of her timetable. Just as she finished she heard her name being called down the hall. The voice was familiar, to the point Rachel knew who it was, but she still closed her eyes as she turned, praying that she was wrong (all the years of volunteer work and dedication to her faith had to pay off... it didn't).

Rachel turned and was face to face with herself. Well herself in 30 something years.

"Rachel? It is you!" Shelby drew Rachel into a tight hug, squeezing the younger girl tightly.

Rachel didn't say anything.

"Honey what are you doing here? Did you hear about my show choir and decide to join? I hear vocal adrenaline has gone to fags since I left, so sad, I loved you all dearly, still do. Maybe I could convince more students to transfer with you and I could have my whole choir back. Oh Rachel I have this new song I'm working on arranging at the moment that would be perfect for you! I need to make adjustments though; my current lead makes everything so difficult. All she wants to do is runs, or belt out notes, skipping over the rest! She may become a recording artist but she will never be a Broadway star like you. She's so lazy and I... will I really missed you sweetie. And not just for your talent. We were really forming a bond, one I thought I wouldn't have the opportunity to form after giving you up-"

The bell rang cutting off Shelby's ramble.

"I gotta go." Rachel grabbed a book and pushed past Shelby, setting off to search for her classroom.

"We meet after school in the choir room."

"Actually Shelby I don't want to join your Glee-" Rachel turned back towards Shelby, but she was already gone. Dammit now she had to show up, at least to tell her that she wouldn't be attending. Rachel cursed her fathers teaching her that politeness was key to success.

She blended back into the throng of students, hoping she was heading in the right direction. She didn't notice the mow-hawked boy staring at her, with a raised brow, as she moved through the halls.

* * *

><p>Puck walked up to the gleek to table. He didn't usually sit there but after following the new girl around all day he couldn't wait until after school to tell them the news. Throwing down his tray he sent a punch into Finn's arms before turning around a spare chair and sitting in it backwards; he was still a badass no matter where he sat.<p>

"Puck?" questioned the members already at the table.

Kurt, Tina, Artie, Finn, Mike, Quinn, Brittany, and Blaine sat around eating and gossiping. When having lunches together became a regular thing they would all discuss Glee club, and how they would win. Unfortunately, entering the clubs third year without so much as passing sectionals they had given up hope long ago. It didn't help that Ms Corcoran, best show choir director money could buy, had formed an opposing club, stealing the two best female leads that New Directions had. But, through it all, Puck never sat with them. They were shocked.

"Shut ya mouths, ya catching flies," Puck snapped at them. Once their mouths closed he decided to launch into his discovery, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Dudes, did ya check out the new girl?"

All the gleeks laughed, except for Quinn who gasped and Brittany who nodded along with Puck.

"Should have known that Puckerman would only join us to discuss women."

"Nuh dude not like that. Well, yeah she is all kinds of fine, she's got these legs that just..." Puck glanced around the table, totally off track. "But she also dressing like my granny. The point is Ms Corcoran totally knew her! Said shit 'bout her being her new glee lead and all-"

"That'll impress Mercedes. Serves her right for being a traitor anyway," Kurt smirked.

"Point is, she said no. Ms Corcoran didn't hear her, but I did. I reckon we can totally poach that shit though. Like, I don't know if she can sing for shit, but I'm pretty sure from their convo that she was lead at vocal adrenaline."

The table gasped.

"If she was then why would she join us and not Ms Corcoran?" Tina asked.

"I'm not a planner, I'm the ideas man. I just know that she didn't have a lot of love for her old teacher," Puck answered, shoving his whole sandwich in his mouth.

"Guys, no matter what this can only work out for us. She joins Ms Corcoran and Mercedes and Santana come back, tails between their legs, and we get the chance to knock them down like the hand of God, or we get her to join us and she is maybe better than Mercedes and Santana and we get the chance to beat them down like the hand of God!" Artie pumped his fist in the air.

"There's a lot of violence in your plan," Blaine commented.

Artie shrugged.

"Well I, for one, like the second plan. Yes there is nothing better than those two seeing their mistake and returning to our friendship, but since that is a ship that has long sailed, I say we settle for shaming them. Now, Puckerman, how good is she?"

"Yeah dude she was totally walkin' down the hall belting shit out," Puck murmured through a full mouth.

Kurt stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I dunno, she wasn't singing shit," Puck shrugged.

"Some spy you are," Kurt frowned. "OK, well that's our first step, here's how..."

Puck didn't really listen to what he was saying; his job was done. Instead he munched on his lunch, waiting for school to hurry up and be over. Maybe a trip to the nurses was somewhere on his timetable.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent her lunch wandering around the school, trying to get accustomed to her new settings. She frowned as she came across a building that read: 'the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion'. This place was so strange. She entered the building; soon discovering it was an auditorium. Rachel headed towards the stage, as if drawn by some magnetism. She climbed the stage stairs and walked to centre stage. It was nowhere near the size of Vocal Adrenaline's stage, and thankfully the lights weren't as bright. Rachel smiled, she felt at home of this stage, unlike the feeling of Carmel's stage. She glanced around, seeing a purple piano just behind her. How had she not noticed a purple piano right behind her? Shaking her head Rachel took a seat at the bench. It had been at least three months since she did this. Not just play a piano, but also sing. Rachel Barbra Berry hadn't sung for three months. Sure she'd hummed with the radio or in the shower, that's who she was, but since the incident she hadn't been able force, a full, perfect, song out of her mouth. She missed it. Rachel let her fingers dance over some keys, placing a beautiful melody into the empty auditorium. Without noticing her fingers began to play something familiar. Rachel smiled, and trying not to over think it, she let the song, a guilty pleasure of her own, fly from her lips.<p>

_**No more midnight rides with you**_

_**No more secret rendezvous **_

_**I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do**_

_**I just can't believe you left me here alone, **_

_**How in this world can I make it on my own.**_

Unfortunately her guilty pleasure happened to be a duet. Instead of singing both parts, as she normally would have, she simply closed her eyes, feeling the piece of the piano and imagining someone else singing, imagining _him _singing those lines. She could hear his voice to clearly, so beautiful and deep, singing the same things he once sung to her every single night.

_Remember, I love you, I won't be far away._

_Baby, close your eyes and think of yesterday_

_And we'll be together._

_Love will turn back the hands of time._

Rachel kept her eyes closed, hearing them harmonizing the chorus in her mind, before she went into her next verse.

_**Whoa Oh**_

_**Baby, don't you know it's hard to let you go?**_

Rachel remained silent during the male lines, now trying to block the voice from her mind, the memory of it causing to much pain.

_**It hurts to say goodbye, no matter how I try**_

Tears began rolling down Rachel's face. She thought she was cried out but it looked like there were still more to come. She couldn't even block out the voice. This part had always been her favourite, his little addlibs, changing the song from a horrible love song to the sweetest lullaby.

_Rachel, please don't cry_

_**Oh, it all seems so unfair**_

_**Just when I woke up I sleep again**_

_That doesn't matter now_

_The only thing that matters is the time we had all day_

_**But I never got to-**_

_The only thing you have to know is that I love you_

_And you're the only one that can keep out family alive_

_So Rachel, don't forget me._

Rachel was entirely in her own mind, remembering her father asking her this, night after night, luckily her fingers kept playing and her voice remained strong.

_**I promise daddy**_

_Remember, I love you, you won't be far away_

_**I just close my eyes and bring back yesterday**_

_**And we'll be there together**_

_**Love will turn back the hands of time**_

_**Whoa oh, turn back**_

Rachel sung through the chorus, her voice loud and perfect, until the last line when she couldn't help the slight crack. As soon as she finished Rachel dropped her head to the piano top, letting the sobs rack through her body, allowing the pain to take over. She felt the pressure behind her before she felt the hand on her shoulder. She almost flinched away but she would recognise that pressure anywhere. She may not like the woman but she needed her mother right now. She threw herself into Shelby's arms, crying impossibly hard.

"Shhh sweetie, it's OK. I got you. Shhh," Shelby rubbed Rachel's back and stroked her hair. She had heard that Rachel's father had died and had tried to reach out, but after everything she decided it was best to let the young girl deal with it herself. She now regretted her decision; once again ashamed of the unnecessary pain she had put this small girl through.

Rachel's heart wrenching sobs eventually calmed down, becoming just sniffles. Eventually, when she was quiet, Shelby pulled back, offering her a tissue. Shelby held Rachel's face in her hands, staring into the girl's eyes.

"Grease 2? Really Rachel?"

Rachel couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"Guilty pleasure. My Daddy always loved it; he said the Reproduction song gave me the birds and the bees talk in a way he never could. I think it's the start of my understanding lyrics better than actual conversation."

Shelby reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Rachel. Rachel smiled, remembering the story she had told Shelby and being happy that Shelby had remembered it.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?"

Rachel shook her head, gulping down the entire bottle of water.

Shelby nodded. "I wanted to call when it happened but I didn't know if you wanted me."

Rachel stood, moving away from Shelby. "Kinda like you didn't want me?" The words were soft but Rachel could tell Shelby still felt the sting.

"Honey, I'm sorry."

"What part are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you had to feel the pain of loosing you father the way you did. I'm sorry that I wasn't around to help you with that. I'm sorry that I left you, both when you were a baby and twp years ago. I'm sorry that-"

"Look Shelby, I don't mean to be rude, partly because Daddy always raised me to be polite and partly because you are my teacher, elder, and mother rolled into one, but please, I don't need to hear your apologies. They might make you feel better but they aren't helping me." Rachel gathered her bag and turned to leave.

"It was a beautiful song. Maybe I could rearrange it for you to sing at sectionals?" Shelby smiled; music always brought the two together.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder. "You will not ever use that song to win yourself a trophy. My Daddy sung that to me every night before bed. I might have your talent but he was the one who taught me to use it. Shelby, I will not be joining your show choir."

"Rachel I didn't mean it like that, listen to me. I just thought you liked the song, but don't worry, you can pick whatever song you want," Shelby walked towards her daughter.

Rachel spun around, now angry. "No, _Ms Corcoran_, you listen you me! I don't care about your stupid Glee club, I don't care about your desire to win another trophy, hell, I don't even care about you. I will not let you use me again, so just..." Rachel quietened, "leave me alone." Rachel turned again and walked out the way she came in.

Shelby remained in centre stage for a second, allowing tears to fall in the privacy of the empty auditorium, before she turned and left back stage.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for both Rachel and Shelby there had been nine other people in that auditorium, all hidden in the back. They continued to stay in their places, all of them shocked speechless. First, not only was Rachel (singing while crying) better than Mercedes and Santana combined, but she was better than anyone they'd ever heard. And second, she was a daughter that Shelby had given away and her father had just died. That was a lot for them to take in. Kurt was the first to snap out of the stupor they were in.<p>

"I must have her!" He declared.

His outburst surprised everyone else, bringing them back to reality as well.

"She isn't some puppy that you can just claim Kurt," Quinn frowned.

"I want a puppy," Brittany called.

They ignored her.

"Kurt's right though, we need her, and, I think she needs us to," Artie smiled.

"Yeah, it looks like she really needs some friends right now, considering it seems like she doesn't have any parents, and she's really sad. My heart hurts now," Tina sobbed.

Mike rubbed her back.

"So Kurt, what do we do?" Finn asked.

"Well, we..."

Puck ignored him again, still caught up in what he had witnessed on the stage. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Singing, crying, yelling, whispering, he wanted her all to himself. He had never felt this way before and it worried him slightly, but all he knew was that he had to know her, and for more than a quickie.

* * *

><p>The Gleeks were all sitting in the choir room after school. They had just finished telling Mr Shue about Rachel and were waiting for him to close his mouth and help them plan how to win her over. Before Mr Shue could even reply the object of discussion appeared at the doorway. Her eyes were wide, as if she was surprised, as she looked around the room. She glanced at something in her hand that looked like a map.<p>

"I am so sorry to interrupt, I was just searching for the choir room and this was where I was sent. I'm incredibly sorry, please excuse me," Rachel backed out of the room, about to leave.

"Rachel, wait," Tina called.

Rachel frowned, how did she know her name.

"Oh is this the famous Rachel?" Mr Shue asked.

All the gleeks groaned as they saw Rachel's eyebrows fly up and her feet start moving backwards. She was like a wild animal and he just spooked her.

Luckily Kurt thought fast. He jumped from his chair and ran to her, holding her arm and standing behind her so she couldn't leave.

"Excuse our teacher, he doesn't get out much," Kurt said to Rachel, but loud enough for everyone to hear, causing a few giggles to sound through the room. Kurt began to pull Rachel more into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Rachel was torn between curiosity and fear. She had been searching for Shelby. She had called her father after lunch, telling him about Shelby's reappearance. Unfortunately he wasn't much help and had told Rachel he would be working late and could Shelby actually give her a lift home. Sometimes her luck was horrible

"Let me introduce you. This is Tina," the feminine looking boy pointed towards a goth clad Asian. "This is Artie," he pointed towards a boy in suspenders and a wheelchair. "This is Quinn," he pointed to a blonde in a baby doll dress with a perfect face. "This is Finn," he pointed to a dopey looking giant. "This is Mike," he pointed to another Asian. "This is Brittany," he pointed towards a confused looking blonde, dressed in a cheerleader outfit. "This is Blaine," he smiled as he pointed to a bow tie, 7/8 pants wearing boy (Rachel could see there was something there). "This is Mr Shue," he pointed to the teacher standing behind them, now that Kurt had moved her all the way into the classroom. Kurt glanced around, looking for the remaining classmate and finding him in the back corner, as usual. "This is Puck," he pointed towards a mow-hawked teen wearing a letterman jacket and a smirk that had Rachel staring. "And I'm Kurt" he pointed to himself but Rachel was still staring at Puck.

"Your name can't possibly be Puck." She didn't mean to say it, it had just come out.

Every single gleek laughed at her words, including the teacher and even the boy it had been directed to. The same boy that had just stood from his chair and was moving towards her like he was a predator and she was his prey. Kurt saw the gleam in his eyes and retreated to safety beside Blaine. He felt bad leaving Rachel to fend for herself but he didn't know her well enough to risk life and limb getting between Puck and his newest conquest.

Puck finally reached Rachel, their eyes still connected. He reached out a hand.

"Noah Puckerman," he said.

Rachel took his hand, sending him a full smile, using her incredible acting skills to push her nerves aside.

"Rachel Berry."

Puck kept his hold on her hand, using the grip to hold her in place as he took another step forward, bringing them so close that her chest rubbed his with each breath.

"Nice to meet you Berry."

"It's Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Berry," Puck repeated, smirking dangerously.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "it's nice to meet you too Noah."

The gleeks gasped, waiting for Puck to snap her down (verbally, he was badass but he would never hit a girl). What they didn't expect was for Puck's smirk to turn into a real smile. Sexual tension crackled through the room, causing Blaine to loosen his bowtie.

Luckily Mr Shue stepped between the two. "Rachel, my students tell me you can sing." Wrong thing to say.

Rachel tore herself away from Puck and began to head back towards the door. "You heard wrong, I'm completely tone-deaf, sorry," Rachel spun on her heel and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I thought you guys said-" Mr Shue began.

"Dude, she's lying," Puck shrugged, sitting in the closest seat.

"Oh," Mr Shue continued frowning at the door along with the rest of his students.

"The question is why," Kurt was completely enthralled by this girl and he wouldn't stop until he unravelled her mystery, or she was his best friend and sitting right beside him on the way to Nationals. Glancing at the distracted look on Puck's face he may have some competition.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: that's for all the alerts! would love comments too :D I'm kinda on a roll with this so will hopefully be updating all day. Errors are mine, don't own Glee or Demi Lovato. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel practically ran from the choir room. She wasn't even sure where she was headed until she was there, standing centre stage in the auditorium, again. Tear tracks covered her face again. She wiped her face as she sat at the piano bench, just as she had done before. She knew she had to go find Shelby, but there was no way she'd go to her looking like this, not after her earlier exit.<p>

Rachel stared at the piano keys, mulling over everything in her head, from the accident to transferring, to Shelby, to those people she just met. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what she wanted, but she knew she needed help. She slowly raised her hand to the piano. It should worry her that every time she cried she was drawn here. It should worry here that this was her first day and she already felt like this place, this stage, was her home, like she should have been here all along. He finger lightly pushed the key, it's sound chiming throughout the room.

Rachel needed help, she just didn't know how to ask, and right now, she was drowning. So, she did the only thing she had ever done, she sung about it.

* * *

><p>Shelby left her students in the second, smaller, choir room. Leroy had just called, asking if Rachel had found her yet. She was worried about the small girl, especially after their earlier conversation. She also knew that school had been out for almost half an hour and, even new to the school, Rachel should have found her by now. So, she walked away from her glee club, for the first time ever, to find her daughter. For some reason Shelby went straight to the auditorium. Maybe it was because of the fight, maybe it was because that's where she last saw her, maybe because she knew Rachel and knew Rachel would need a piano, but whatever the reason that's where she went.<p>

Luckily for her, the hunch paid off. She came from behind the curtains, Rachel on the opposite side of the stage from her. She heard a piano key chime out and paused. If Rachel was going to sing she wasn't going to be interrupting. Rachel Berry was many things, and the most important was music obsessed. She sung her pain, she sung her joy, she sung her everything. Shelby knew if she wanted to know what was going on with Rachel all she had to do was wait and listen to the song ready to pour from the small girl's heart.

So she stood, silently, waiting for Rachel to open up.

* * *

><p>Mr Shue stared at his kids. None of them had taken their eyes from the door. He knew how hard it was for all of them; the bullying, the loosing, Mercedes and Santana leaving. He could see the hope in each face when Rachel had been in the room. His kids needed her. He didn't know if she was as talented as they said but it seemed most of them just wanted to know her, be her friend. So Mr Shue did the only thing he could, he walked out, following the path Rachel had taken only moments before.<p>

He noted in the back of his mind that all of his students followed him but we was more concerned with finding the girl. Eventually he came to the auditorium. He was about to pass it when he heard a single piano key chime. He pushed the door open, indicating his kids to be silent as they entered. They could see Rachel sitting at the piano on the stage, Shelby behind her, hidden from Rachel's sight just as they were in the dark back of the theatre.

Mr Shue stared at the small girl. She looked so fragile, so broken, he could tell she had been crying. He was slightly confused as to why Shelby was there (the Glee club hadn't told him that titbit of information) but she looked just as entranced as he was.

The kids followed their teacher and took seats at the back, waiting for something that Mr Shue seemed to know what about to happen. The wait was worth it.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Santana were intrigued. Ms Corcoran had received a phone call and then simply left, without so much as an explanation. With a quick glance at each they followed the teacher, seeking what could make her act so out of character. They soon realised that she was headed to the auditorium. Not wanting her to know they followed they headed in a different direction, to enter the auditorium from above, and out of sight. As they entered they took a glance around. Shelby stood on the side of the stage, staring at a girl sitting at a piano. Mr Shue and the New Directions were trying to blend into the dark at the back of the auditorium. Everyone was focused on the girl at the piano.<p>

"Who is she?" Santana whispered.

"Shh!" Mercedes held up a hand.

They joined the others, staring at the girl at the piano.

* * *

><p>Rachel placed her hands in position over the piano keys, unaware of her audience. With a deep breath and her eyes closed she pressed down. Her hands worked together, one pressing in a fast tapping rhythm, the other holding notes. She wasn't sure why this song came to mind; maybe because she just heard it, maybe because she just broke the CD, maybe because it was the a cry for help, a song of complete anguish.<p>

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me_

Rachel's audience watched on in silence, each person feeling the emotion behind each word, and each person being drawn to this small girl belting out such an intense song with such talent.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Mr Shue was shocked that someone so young could have such an amazing voice, and then lie about having it. It made him wonder what horrible thing had happened to make her give it all away.

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken, and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better, to watch me while I bleed_

_All my windows, still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

Shelby knew of her talent but was shocked was the emotion. She had been Rachel's teacher so she knew the girl could connect to every single song in a way no one else was capable of, but there was something about the feeling Rachel was sending out now that was just even more amazing than anything she'd ever witnessed. First what felt like the first time, she saw her daughter as the person Rachel had always claimed to be, a future star.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can take everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Kurt didn't even try to stop the tears that flowed freely down his face. He had never seen anything so beautiful, yet so painful. This girl before him was something special. He no longer cared that she was a puzzle for him to play with. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her life was going to get better. He wanted to stand next to her as she rose to stardom. He wanted to know what was in this small package.

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Puck was mesmerised. He may be a badass but right now, if she turned to him with those eyes and that voice, he may just drop to his knees and beg her to love him. He could see she was hurting and it made him feel like he would punch every single person in the face that ever caused a tear to fall from her face again, and then place her in a protective bubble so only he could touch her and shelter her from the world. That was probably too much and might scare her though, she seemed like she could stand up for herself.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Ohhh woaah_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

Mercedes and Santana both watched with wide eyes and mouths. They were so used to being the best thing at this school, but Rachel just blew them out of the water. Mercedes was worried, Shelby seemed entranced to her, and she didn't want to loose her role as glee lead. Santana was curious about this girl; she seemed to whop a punch, even for such a pint-sized package. Maybe Santana would have a little chat with mystery girl.

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Kurt lacked impulse control, or at least that's what he'd claim. The second Rachel dropped her hands from the piano he jumped to his feet, his hands thundering together loudly as he cheered.

"Bravo! Bravo! Amazing!"

Unfortunately for Rachel she had truly thought she was alone, and she had even gone into her head so much in that song that the sudden sound caused her to fall backwards off of the piano bench with a high pitched squeal.

"Rachel!" Shelby ran towards her, not even pausing to wipe the tears from her eyes as she bent down to help her daughter up.

Rachel barely acknowledged Shelby, standing to her feet herself. She strained her eyes to look into the crowd, seeing the entire group of people she had just met. She saw movement in the corner of her eyes and saw two more people she didn't recognise high above her.

"What?... What are you all doing here?" She asked, both embarrassed and confused.

Mr Shue took the lead for his speechless students. "Watching someone that's tone deaf sing with more talent and emotion than I've ever experienced, apparently," he began walking towards the stage, his students following behind him.

Rachel blushed at her lie.

"Tone deaf? Please, as if any daughter of mine would be anything remotely close to tone deaf," Shelby scoffed.

"Daughter?" Mr Shue faltered.

"Where else would she get those genes from-"

"Oh please! _Ms Corcoran_ I would appreciate if you refrained from claiming that it is your 'genes' that gave me talent when we both know, for a fact, it was the influence of my fathers and-"

"Fathers? Fuck, I suck with one, now I gotta impress two to get in your pants." Puck muttered.

Crickets.

"That was out loud wasn't it?" Puck actually looked scared.

Every person stared at him. Some in shock (Mr Shue, Blaine, Mike, Finn), some in disgust (Quinn, Shelby, Tina), some in confusion (Brittany), some in horror (Kurt, Artie), and some in complete devastation (Rachel); it was the last one that worried him.

"Don't worry Puckerman, there's only one father, and no way in hell of you getting into my pants," Rachel spat out, grabbing her bag and running out, again.

Everyone continued to stare at him. Kurt broke first.

"Are you a bloody moron!" he screeched.

The four people closest to Puck all smacked him, left arm, right arm, chest, back of the head.

"Jeez! I didn't mean to say it! It just came out, verbal diarrhea or what the fuck ever."

* * *

><p>Some people still looked shocked but most just shock their heads at him. No one noticed Santana smirking as her plan formulated. She turned and left, leaving Mercedes standing there, still watching.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: errors are mine, don't own glee or airplanes. Every chapter I'm writing I've written listening to one song on repeat for the feel of it. I always mention it so listen to it while reading if you want the feel :D also, I'm taking song suggestions for future chaps. I've got the sectionals songs planned but then there's regionals and nationals. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked beside the road, kicking rocks as she went. Her Daddy always told her to never kick rocks, especially beside the road, because it could easily cause an accident. But, her Daddy wasn't here anymore, was he? She had her ear buds jammed in, playing her IPod loudly. She didn't hear the car pull to a stop beside her, but the loud horn almost gave her a heart attack. She drove to the ground, ear buds still in, thinking she was about to get hit by a car.<p>

Puck sat behind his steering wheel, smirking at the small girl lying in the dirt. He climbed out of the car, walking slowly towards her, trying not to scare the poor girl even more. As he stood above her he could see her ear buds in her ears. That made a little more sense. Without disturbing her he decided to lie down on the ground beside her. She still didn't notice him; her eyes scrunched tight, music playing loudly. Lying on his back in the dirt he lent over, softly and slowly pulling one earphone out of the ear closest to him.

Her eyes shot open, finding his face immediately. Puck expected her to jump away from him, but when she didn't make any move, beyond opening her eyes, he placed the earphone in his ear. His brows shot up.

"Paramore? Didn't see that coming," Puck nodded.

Rachel rolled over onto her back, swapping the earbud to her other ear so not to tangle herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew how weird this was; lying in the dirt beside a busy road next to a boy that she barely know but should really hate, but she didn't.

"You don't like Paramore?" Rachel asked, staring at the sky and the soft clouds.

"I fuckin' love Paramore, but you... you seem more Disney... or fuck at least Journey, but not Paramore," Puck stared at her face, studying her.

"Hayley Williams is very talented. I admire her," Rachel smiled lightly.

"One day you'll do what she does, right?"

Rachel turned her head, staring into his eyes, the lyrics still running through her mind as the song played.

"Maybe."

"Fuck that noise. You're the fucking best I've heard, and I've heard tons of epic shit."

Rachel frowned. Underneath all the crass language was an amazing compliment. "I know how talented I am. The maybe was intended to mean, maybe I will do what she does." Rachel turned back towards the sky. "I'm going to be a Broadway star, win a Tony by 25, then maybe I will record like Hayley. I don't think I'd ever be in a band though, I'm so demanding, sometimes, for people to deal with over a long period of time."

"I dunno 'bout that. I've been stalkin' ya all day and I still dig ya." Rachel was silent in response and he would have thought it was a bad thing if it wasn't for the soft smile on her face. Puck frowned. "You got this song on repeat?"

Rachel blushed. Puck just added it to the list of incrediably cute- uh, sexy- things that are Rachel Berry.

"It's a good song. Gives me hope."

"Ya it is. But if you're such a big Paramore fan shouldn't you dig stuff by them, not just featuring them?"

Rachel rolled to her side, almost completely covered in dirt by now. "I like the meaning behind this song. I don't listen to a lot of B.O.B and I only came across this song because of Hayley but it has an amazing message behind it. I first heard it on the radio on the way to Daddy's funeral." Rachel eyes flickered with a deep sadness.

Puck rolled to his side, incredibly close to Rachel. "Listen Berry, I'm really sorry about what I said. I'm just kinda like that sometimes. Kurt reckons I need a filter or some shit," Puck shrugged.

"Are you always so crass? Noah the English language has such a vast collection of words, why do you insist on using such vulgar language."

"And why do you insist on talkin' like a dictionary?"

Rachel gasped.

"Sorry," Puck looked away.

Rachel smiled. She could tell he was trying. "I agree with Kurt."

"Maybe you'll be my filter then... more ways than one babe."

"What does that even mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

Rachel smiled as he looked back at her. "It's OK. You didn't know. And from what I could tell you didn't mean any harm from it. I shouldn't have reacted to harshly but it's all still very fresh to me."

Puck nodded. "My dad bailed before I reached puberty and I still punch any douche that talks shit 'bout it."

Rachel stared into his eyes. "Do you talk about him much?"

"Not even to Finn. You don't know me but Finn's been my boy since birth, so yeah, it's kinda weird that I even brought that shit up to you. Guess I just feel bad for what I said."

"Maybe you just knew that I'd understand. Noah... does time really heal it?"

"Nuh that's sayin' is for pussies."

Rachel looked away, obviously disheartened. Puck tried to back peddle.

"I mean, like, time don't heal shit, but you kinda get used to it, you know? Like each day when you wake up, it doesn't stop feeling like crap, but you kinda accept the crap and just move past it."

"That's depressing."

"Nuh, it's growing. Pain makes you a better person or whatever. I believe in that sayin'. What happened with you Dad?"

"Nothing."

Puck frowned. "If ya don't wanna talk 'bout it, it's cool, but-"

"My _Dad_ is fine. He is currently at work. Again. It's all he does now; gone before I wake up, home after I'm asleep. Or at least I assume he comes home. Sometimes he leaves notes." Rachel could see Puck still looking confused. "My _Daddy_ died. He was hit by a car."

"Did I hear about that on the news last month?"

Rachel nodded.

"He walked into the road without looking?"

Rachel nodded again. "He was distracted."

"Were you there?"

Rachel closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. The song that had been playing on her IPod the whole time started from the beginning again.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Rachel let her voice fade out as the verse began. Puck got the picture that the conversation was over, so he stood up, pulling the earbuds out of both of their ears as he did, and drawing Rachel out of her mind a bit. Puck turned and reached a hand out to her, lifting her easily. He wiped the dirt off himself and smirked at Rachel as she tried to do the same, falling because it was all through her hair and over her face. Puck still found her beautiful. He reached over and wiped some dirt off her face.

"Is it everywhere?"

Puck nodded, before turning and walking towards his car, forcing her to follow because he had still been holding her hand.

"Where are we going?"

Something about what she said warmed Puck's heart. It could have been her use of 'we' or even her trust in the fact that he was just taking her somewhere without her knowledge.

"Ya said ya Dad was workin' right?" At Rachel's nod he continued. "The Gleeks have this weekly dinner thing of Gleeday. I figured you'd come."

Rachel frowned at what he said. "Gleeks?'

"Geek plus Glee."

"Gleeday?"

"Day where the Glee club meets up."

"Dinner thing?"

"We're a freaky little family. Just shut up and come on."

Rachel huffed at being told to shut up, and then again as she tried to climb into the passenger side of Puck's truck after he opened the door for her.

Puck could help bursting into laughter. "You're a real life midget aren't ya Berry?"

"Excuse me! I am well above the average height of a little person! In fact, I am only slightly shorter than average. I also prefer petite."

"Does your petite ass need a boost?"

Rachel slapping his arm, but also took his hand as he lifted her into the cab. And it wouldn't have been Puck if he didn't grab her ass. "'Tis a nice petite ass."

Rachel gasped, indignantly. She sat right against the door, arms crossed, as Puck climbed into the driver's side. He smirked at her before reaching over and tugging lightly on a loose piece of hair. Something about Puck made Rachel always give in. Her arms were uncrossed and she was smiling before he even turned the engine on.

* * *

><p>Puck pulled his truck up out the front of the HummelHudson house. Puck had a different name for it but Rachel had slapped him when he used it. They walked together to the door. Rachel raised her hand to knock, ever the polite well-raised girl. Puck raised a brow at her and simply walked right in.

"Noah! You can't just walk in," Rachel gasped, standing still.

"The fuck I can't. 'Member Berry? Weekly dinners? Freaky family? 'Tis is home, kinda, it's normal at least, well not normal, more..."

"A frequent occurrence."

"Somethin' like that. C'mon." Rachel still didn't move so he simply grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, smiling at the feel of her tiny hand in his rough one.

Puck pulled Rachel straight through the home and down to the basement, Kurt's bedroom, where the music was coming from. It was a long running joke that music was also around when the Glee club met, it ran though them all. As Rachel and Puck appeared all conversation stopped. Everyone staring at the pair shocked.

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed, way to excited about her appearance.

"Sorry to interrupt you're group bonding. Noah didn't really give me a choice-"

"Nonsense!" Kurt replied, yanking her from Puck's grasp and dragging her towards his couch that he had been sitting at. "Plus, once you join New Directions you will be one of us." Kurt smiled at her.

"Mr Shue said you don't even need to audition, just show up. I think you really impressed him today."

"Umm, thank you? But I don't know if I will be joining New Directions."

Kurt threw his hand to his chest. "Don't say it-"

"You ain't thinkin' o' joinin' Shelby's shit club are ya?" Puck asked with puppy dog eyes. He had followed her to the couch, standing behind it because it was actually only a one-seat couch. Rachel and Kurt may be small, and Kurt practically had her sitting in his lap but he still wouldn't be able to fit.

"No! No." Rachel shook her head.

"Then why not?" Finn asked, sending her a dopey smile that she couldn't help return. Puck glared at the slight interaction. No way in hell was Finn zoning in on his girl, well his future girl.

"We know you're from Vocal Adrenaline-" Mike started.

"And we know that you were female lead there-" Tina cut him off.

"And we know that Shelby is your Mum-" Quinn continued.

"And we know you have an incredible voice-" Artie smiled at Rachel.

"So what's the problem?" Blaine asked softly.

"Umm... It's... I don't sing anymore... well obviously I can sing, I should rephrase, I don't wish to sing anymore."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? What 'bout Broadway? And Hayley?"

Rachel smiled at Puck. He had been listening. She looked into his eyes, speaking directly to him. "He was distracted that night because he had been to one of my performances, with vocal adrenaline. He was telling me how proud he was, and how every time I opened my mouth he lost focus on everything. So I did. I opened my mouth. Two lines in and..."

Puck's eyes widened. Not only had she been there but... Puck searched her face. He had only just met her but he could tell she blamed herself.

"Your wrong. I told you I heard it on the news. The boy was speeding, and he was drunk, he was also in the wrong lane. It was the driver, Rachel, nothing else. And just think, your voice, the voice he loved and could distract him from everything, was the last thing he heard. That's an amazing thing. And I might not have known the guy but I promise you, he would never want you to stop singing, not when you can give other people the joy you gave him. Do you want him to be fucking proud of you? Or not?"

Rachel couldn't say anything. No one in the room could. Surprised by Puck's language, what he said, what had happened to her father, and the moment between the two.

"Perfect. Can you be gay?" Blaine asked dreamily.

That caused some chuckles and a glare from Kurt.

"Yes. It was very poetic up until the ending." Kurt commented.

"No. It was all perfect. Thank you Noah." Rachel smiled at Puck.

"Do me a favour? Join New Directions. I think you need us as much as we need you." Puck asked, his voice unusually soft and sweet.

Without even thinking Rachel nodded.

"OK, first thing first though. Can we crank some karoke up in here? Berry got some song stuck in my head and she needs to fuckin' belt it right now or I'll go nutso."

"There's the Puck we know and... tolerate?" Tina smiled.

Kurt jumped to, not because Puck asked, but because any chance for Rachel to sing was a chance he intended to take.

"Song?" he asked.

Puck took the control from him, plugging it in himself. He grabbed three remotes, handing one to Rachel, keeping one himself, and handing one to Artie, surprising everyone.

"Fuckin' sick rapper," he said to Rachel in explanation.

She nodded; leaning down to Artie to tell him the song, and knowing Rachel, even give him some directions. Artie smiled and nodded, getting into the moment with Puck and Rachel.

The piano piece began, and then Rachel started them off.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are light shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Rachel did a little dance around Puck while she was singing, before ending in front of Artie, blowing him a kiss as she finished and he went straight into his verse. Artie and Puck continued the rest of the song, switching verses and lines, with Rachel singing the chorus Hayley Williams' lines. The gleeks all jumped to their feet, applauding when they finished.

"That was amazing," Tina said.

"We have never sounded that good," Quinn agreed.

"You guys, I think that's our song for sectionals," Blaine cheered.

"Isn't sectionals next week?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Mike confirmed.

"And you haven't completed your set list yet?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh, she really is from Vocal Adrenaline," Kurt smiled.

"I'm from Lima," Brittany smiled at Rachel.

Rachel just nodded her head, confused, at Brittany.

"We have a bad habit of choosing songs say of competitions," Quinn said.

"Which explains why we suck," Tina agreed.

"Nuh we suck cos we suck," Puck joked.

"No, we suck because we were waiting for Rachel," Kurt said. Everyone turned to stare at Rachel then. Although she was used to the spotlight and attention she couldn't help the squirm under their gazes.

"Back of dudes, you're being creepy," Puck noticed how uncomfortable Rachel was.

"Yeah, only Puck can stare, right dude?" Finn smiled.

Puck tensed and looked as if he was going to punch.

"Don't you also need twelve people?" Rachel tried to interrupt the tension between Puck and Finn.

Everyone looked down.

"We had 12," Tina said, sadly.

"I miss Santana," Brittany looked down, uncharacteristically unhappy.

"Sorry about that Britt, but I'm back now," Santana entered the room. Every eyes snapped towards her, some angry, some happy.

"What are you doing here, traitor," Kurt was one of the angry ones.

"Listen, I got sick of loosing OK, and don't judge me on that, you're all sick of it too. Sick of the slushies, sick of the lack of popularity, and getting nothing worthwhile out of it all," Santana shot back.

"You had us," Brittany said in a small voice.

"I know," Santana looked down.

"Why are you back now? Is it because we have Rachel now?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded her head.

Everyone gasped.

"No! Not like that. I mean, sure she's got more talent in her pinky that anyone else we could compete against, but it was what I saw. The way you guys all went to her, supported her, I missed that. Plus," Santana said looking to Rachel, "there's just something about her, isn't there." Santana walked over and stuck out a hand. "I'm Santana, HBIC around here." Santana raised a brow in challenge.

Rachel took her hand, and accepted the challenge. "I'm Rachel Berry, HBIC, wherever I go."

Santana smirked. She knew she would like this girl. Santana turned back to the group.

"What do we say? Am I in?"

The gleeks glanced at each other. Santana was one of them and they would forgive her. Everyone nodded.

"Yey!" Brittany cheered jumping into Santana's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Next is Rachel in ND, then sectionals.**

**R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: umm, not much to say about this chapter. All errors are mine, don't own glee or either of the two songs. Enjoy.**

**Bold: Rach**

Underline: Santana

**Both: Umm.. Both :D**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the choir room with the other 10 members of New Directions. She was figetting nervously. Mr Shue had seemed nice yesterday and everyone told her he really wanted her here but she was still worried. Her last choir director had been Dustin Goosby and before that Shelby, so she hadn't had a good track record. She was also still hesitant about joining New Directions. They were in direct competition with her mother's club and she hadn't told her father she'd joined yet. She knew he wouldn't approve.<p>

She felt a hand clamp down on her's.

"Stop it." Puck smiled softly had her, despite his harsh wording. "He'll love you. We all do."

"Yeah. I guess I'm just not adjusting to the new concept of actually having people that like me and enjoy my presence to an extent."

"Not to an extent, we're your friends, we love you, and your crazy."

Rachel frowned. "You have a gift for the backhanded compliment don't you?"

Puck smirked. "'S'not my only gift."

Rachel scoffed. And luckily for Puck Mr Shue finally entering the room interrupted her retort.

"OK guys. I found a song, and I was thinking, if we layer Tina, Quinn, and Brittany together for the female lead, with Finn as male lead, then maybe we could see if it has potential for sectionals. If not I've found some great male solo's for you to look through Finn," Mr Shue wasn't facing the group, instead going through his briefcase.

Rachel cocked her head to the side. Then faced Puck. "Your not male lead?" She whispered but everyone heard her anyway.

Every gleek burst into laughter, Mike even falling from his chair he was laughing so hard. The disturbance caused Mr Shue to look up, finally seeing Rachel.

"Rachel!" Everyone looked at the teacher out of surprise, their laughter quelled immediately at the high pitch to his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." Rachel reached to grab her bag, Puck sending her a confused look as to the teachers behaviour.

"What!" Mr Shue squealed again. Finally seeming to control himself he cleared his throat. "No, no, Rachel, I just didn't expect you to be here after what Puck said and with Shelby being here... I'm very glad to have you. In fact, you would be perfect for this song I've wanted to do for years, but never been able to."

"Why not?"

"I've never had a strong female lead."

Santana coughed loudly, obviously annoyed.

Mr Shue sensed his mistake. "I mean, I've never had a female lead with a voice suited to this song that could carry it to it's intended glory."

"Dig away," Santana retorted.

Mr Shue ignored her. "You and Finn would be perfect for this! It would be amazing for sectionals-"

"Actually Shue, we got a song we already wanna do. We chose it, as a group," Puck smirked.

"I don't know about that-"

"C'mon Mr Shue. It's really good, we practiced it last night," Finn tried, knowing the teacher had some weird love for him.

"Who's lead? Is is appropriate?" He asked.

"Me, Puck, and Rachel," Artie answered. "It very G rated, even if it's a bit dark. But judging but everything this year, I think dark suits us right now. Plus, it was tight!"

"Yeah, they really rocked it," Tina agreed.

"OK but we still need two more so Rachel and Finn-"

"Mr Shue, I'm sorry to interrupt. But before you continue I was hoping I could sing something. I know you said I didn't need to audition but I just don't feel right taking everyone's solo's after their hard work if I haven't even auditioned yet," Rachel sat up straightly.

"And once you audition?" Kurt asked from his seat on her other side, the one Puck wasn't on, Rachel was again intriguing him.

"Then I will know I'm taking all your solo's because I am more talented and have honed my skills more. It really would be in the best interest of the club," Rachel stated, matter of factly.

Everyone laughed at her comment, well aware how serious she was but actually agreeing with her.

"Umm, very well," Mr Shue stepped aside for her.

"I hope you don't mind, this song is quite... mature? It's just something I've been feeling at the moment," Rachel said to the teacher.

"Actually-" Mr Shue started to tell her that probably wasn't OK but he didn't have the chance before she cut him off again.

"People that know me... people from Carmel... know that I am-was- strictly a Broadway girl. But after my Daddy's death I've added more songs to my repertoire. Noah played me this song last night and I felt I could relate to it."

"Rach that songs'-" Puck started, knowing the song, and instantly regretting playing it for it.

"I hope you enjoy," She cut him off. She turned and indicated to the band to start the music that she had given them earlier.

_Take a breath, take it deep_

_Calm yourself, he says to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take the gun, and count to three_

_I'm sweating now, moving slow_

_No time to think, my turn to go_

Kurt turned at glared at Puck, blaming him for Rachel singing this song. Puck just flipped him off.

_And you can see my heart, beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

_So just pull the trigger_

_So just pull the trigger_

_So just pull the trigger_

Santana sat with wide eyes, surprised that, even though she could tell this girl had some badass in her, Rachel would ever feel anything close to this feeling.

_Say a prayer, to yourself_

_He says close your eyes, sometimes it helps_

_And then I get, a scary thought_

_That he's here, means he's never lost_

The glee girls, although shocked but her song, decide to go along with her, adding backing to her chorus.

_And you can see my heart, beating_

_Oh you can see it through my chest_

_And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

Mr Shue tried to ignore the song and focus on her singing, still flawless.

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_But it's too late to pick up the value of my life_

The girls join in again, earning a glare from Kurt for encouraging her.

_And you can see my heart, beating_

_Oh you can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_And you can see my heart, beating_

_Oh you can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

"BANG!" yelled Santana in Kurt's ear, causing him to fall from his chair in shock.

Everyone laughed at Kurt's expense; glad Santana had ended the tension after Rachel's song choice.

"Well that was... you're very talented."

Rachel nodded, aware of that fact. Puck smirked at the teacher's not so subtle sidestep of the song choice. Rachel retook her chair between Kurt and Puck and in front of Santana, all of them sending her a look.

"What?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"I am banning you from spending time with Puckerman," Kurt replied.

"Fuck off," Puck retorted.

"I'm gonna take you shoppin' for some clothes to match that attitude," Santana smirked.

"You can fuck off too," Puck said to Santana. "I like her skirts."

Rachel smiled up at Puck.

"If she spins fast enough I might see panty," Puck continued.

Rachel's face fell into a pout.

"Also, I'm never letting you anywhere near a gun," Puck said seriously.

Rachel turned away from him quickly, adding quietly, "It was just a song Noah."

Puck had been joking, slightly, but her response scared the shit out of him. He glanced quickly to Kurt and Santana who's faces mirrored his own.

* * *

><p>It was two days until sectionals and the new directions had all three songs planned out and practiced. Mr Shue was shocked by their sudden improvement after Rachel's appearance. It was as if she was what they were waiting for, and she fitted in so well, like she was always meant to be there. The only issue was that they were down a person, and without the twelfth member, they could kiss sectionals goodbye.<p>

"How did you compete last year?" Rachel asked.

"We had Mercedes, Sam, Lauren, and Matt last year," Quinn replied.

"Well what happened to them?" Rachel questioned.

"Mercedes is with your Mum-" Santana started.

"_Ms Corcoran_" Rachel interrupted.

"Whatever. Sam moved away, Lauren walked away thanks to Puck-"

"Very, very slowly," Puck smirked, causing Rachel to frown. She knew he had a reputation but she was hoping it was based on rumor, apparently not. Puck saw her frown and sent her a questioning look, forcing her to glance away quickly.

"And Matt..." Santana stopped. "Mike, where'd Matt go?" She asked.

"Just because we were tight you assume I know?" Mike returned.

"Don't you?" Tina questioned.

"Fine. He transferred."

"Can he come back?" Rachel asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"You want to make someone transfer back, purely to be a twelfth member?" Quinn raised a brow.

Rachel only shrugged in response.

"Sorry Rach, I don't think so," Mike said.

"Well I'm new to this school, but there's got to be someone available?" Rachel stomped her foot.

"There's Jewfro-" Santana started.

"Absolutely not. Anyone but him," Rachel cut her off.

Santana smirked.

"Is there a story there Miss Berry?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Rachel replied quickly, causing Santana to laugh. She had seen Jacob fawning all over Rachel in the hallway earlier, and had found it both hilarious and disgusting.

"I'm sorry Rach, we're just not cool enough to attract new members," Finn shrugged.

"But we have two cheerleaders-"

"Three," Quinn interrupted.

"Two and an ex," Santana corrected.

"- and four members of the football team-" Rachel continued.

"five," Kurt interrupted this time.

"Three, a cripple, and an ex," Puck smirked.

"Doesn't that mean anything?" Rachel ignored all the interruptions.

They all shrugged.

"Well. I will just have to convince people then, won't I?" Rachel turned and stomped away.

"What's she gonna do?" Santana asked Puck.

"Fucked if I know what crazy's in her head right now," Puck replied, following her from the room like a puppy.

The remaining gleeks didn't even raise a brow; they knew where Rachel went Puck followed. It was both cute and sad. It didn't take Kurt long until he followed the two, and Santana wasn't far behind them; sue them, they liked Rachel.

* * *

><p>They found Rachel in the gym, stretching.<p>

"What on earth are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Getting us a twelfth," she replied, standing and bending to touch her feet.

Puck jumped behind her, smirking as her skirt travelled all the way up. On seeing his face Santana joined him, enjoying the sight just as much. Kurt rolled his eyes at their behavior.

"You two are disgusting," Kurt muttered.

Rachel looked up at Kurt, and then lowered her head, looking through her legs to see what he was looking at, seeing Santana and Puck staring at her butt. She snapped up and sent them a glare each, neither having the decency to look ashamed.

Rachel reached into her bag, pulling out her IPod, she searched around a bit more, not being able to find what she was looking for. Without saying anything she walked over to Puck, reaching into the inside pocket of his letterman jacket. Puck felt himself twitch below at her proximity and immediately thought of Finn doing ballet (something he had never needed to use before). Rachel pulled out his IPod, frowning, obviously not finding what she wanted. Still without speaking, Rachel took a step closer to Puck, pressing herself against him, as he arm wrapped around his back. Puck jumped as he felt her hand grab his butt. He was torn between jumping away before shit got messy, or just letting her go for gold. Kurt chose for him.

"Rachel! What, in the holy name of Barbra, are you doing?" he squealed.

"Aha!" Rachel called as she pulled a portable speaker from Puck's back pocket. "I saw you had it earlier, I just couldn't remember where you put it." Rachel smiled up at Puck, still pressing into him. He was sure his pupil's were entirely dilated.

"You know, Rach, asking works too, but I'm sure Puck enjoyed the casual 'feel-up'," Santana joked.

Rachel's eyes widened, as if she had only just realized the inappropriateness of what she'd done. She jumped back, much to Puck's dismay.

"I'm so sorry Noah! I just... I don't know... I was just so focused and sometimes I can just-"

"'S cool," Puck shrugged. "My bod is yours for the fawnin'," Puck smirked.

Rachel blushed, immediately jumping into her earlier plan to distract from the moment. She chose a song on her IPod and plugged it into the speakers. She pushed Kurt and Puck out of her way and nodded to Santana. Kurt and Puck decided to take a seat and just let Rachel do whatever it was she had planed. Santana was confused for a second but as soon as Rachel struck a position she understood, she also thought Rachel was a bit of a genius.

Before the song could start Santana grabbed the IPod and raced up a few stairs to the control booth. She quickly plugged it in and amped up the volume as loud a possible, also placing the song on repeat, so that the fast beat would rock throughout the school, loudly roaring from every speaker once the song started. Santana also grabbed two microphone headsets, handing one to Rachel and putting the other on herself. Puck and Kurt were still confused but sat and watched.

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive**_

Rachel sung the lead, Santana joining for the chorus. The two did some intense dancing, different because they hadn't planned anything, but both routines blending well together and with the beat. They were both a little dirty too, as by Rachel's intention.

'_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side**_

Rachel sent a quick wink to Puck. The doors to the gym had opened during the chorus, the entire school pouring through. Some cheerleaders joined Santana and Rachel on the floor while the rest packed themselves into the stairs.

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**_

_**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**I want you in my life**_

Rachel turned to Santana, the two communicating silently, preparing for the musical break that was fast approaching. The two danced to opposite sides of the floor. The second they stopped singing, with only a quick glance at each other, they leapt into the air, both performing a series of, similar but not identical, flips, spins, handstands, cartwheels, and other acrobatic moves. Before reaching each other in the middle.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**_

_They wipe away the tears that I cry_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**_

_You make me rise when I fall_

During this slow part the two danced together, sliding arms over each other and into the air, moving slowly, and grinding into each other. Puck's eyes were almost popping out of his head and he tried to adjust himself as subtly as possible.

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_**I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side**_

The two turned to the audience for the chorus, shucking the complicated dancing in favor of jumping, getting the school into it.

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**_

_**And every time we touch I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**I want you in my life**_

Santana, Rachel, and the cheerleader that had joined called the rest of the school onto the floor, dancing with everyone. Puck found his way to Rachel, grabbing her hips and grinding into her.

_**Cause every time we touch,**__** I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss,**__** I swear I could fly**_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_**I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side**_

The song finished and a cheer went up, everyone loving the performance. Santana round Rachel and pulled her into a hug, causing Puck to pout as she was ripped from his arms.

"You fuckin' genius," Santana yelled into Rachel's ear over the noise of the school cheering.

"Plan's not over yet," Rachel smiled. She flipped her microphone back in front of her face. "Glee club is going into a New Direction this year. My name is Rachel Berry, future Broadway star, join me if you have an interest in Chicago, that's where nationals is this year-" before Rachel could continue her sales pitch Coach Sylvester cut her off.

"Berry!" All noise in the gym halted, all eyes cutting between Rachel and Sue. Rachel had just gone entirely against Sue's anti-arts political campaign and all were waiting for Rachel to be smacked down.

"That was impressive. You could show my cheerio's something. Although, after watching your performance I find myself riddled with embarrassment to refer to them as mine. Practice after school. I'll have your uniform ready." Sue turned and walked away, leaving the entire student body silent and staring at Rachel.

Santana was the first to break the silence. "Looks like we're gonna be spending more time together Berry," she slung and arm around the shorter girl.

Rachel gulped, staring after Sue, she hadn't planned for that.

* * *

><p>Puck stood smirking, hell yeah, Rachel was going to be in that revealing uniform everyday, damn straight was he happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes were wide. On one hand he was happy for Rachel, and he was happy for Glee club because, judging but the reaction around him, they had a few more members. But on the hand that mattered to him, it looked like Rachel was slipping further away from being his best friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Mercedes stood in the back corner of the gym, glaring down at the people below her. She had to stop this, now.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby stood to the side of everyone, watching. She knew Rachel, very well, and that girl, the one that had just performed the song, was not her Rachel. She was starting to get very worried about how her father's death was affecting her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Next is sectionals**

**R and R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I promised Sectionals this chapter and I'm sorry but this part was ending up longer than I thought it would. The next chapter WILL be sectionals, and I will even post it tonight. Don't own Glee, but I do own my errors. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The new directions boarded the bus, chatting happily amongst themselves. A nervous energy filled them, but it was hopeful as well. The entire group had a new attitude, and thought they might actually win for once. Having twenty members didn't hurt either, it made it even better that 3 of those had come directly from Shelby's choir. They weren't competing against Shelby today but if both teams won then they would meet in regionals. The competition for today was Aural Intensity, and the Warblers, so they still have plenty reason to be afraid.<p>

Mr Shue was ecstatic, thinking that today might be the first time they ever make it through sectionals, and therefore he wouldn't feel like so much of a failure as Sue had convinced him he was.

Mr Shue did a quick head count after everyone was on the bus.

"18...19...19? Where's 20?" Mr Shue glanced around quickly, trying to pinpoint the missing student. The 9 newest members were there. Finn and Quinn sat cuddled together up the back. Brittany was keeping Artie distracted down the front where he was strapped in. Tina and Mike were exchanging a heated kiss in the middle of the bus. Blaine was on the seat behind Kurt, Santana in front of him, and Puck across the aisle. And Rachel was... oh God, where was Rachel. "Puck! Where is she?"

Puck's head snapped up towards his teacher. It was still early in the morning and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "The fuck?"

"Where's Rachel?" Mr Shue asked desperately.

Puck turned his eyes to the seat next to Kurt, no Rachel there, then to the seat next to Santana, still no Rachel. He glanced to the window seat behind him, again, no Rachel. This woke him up. Puck jumped to his feet and ran off the bus. "Rachel?" he called.

Kurt and Santana glanced at each other before each grabbed their phones. No more messages. Both huffed. With another glance at each other both furiously typed Rachel's phone number into their phones, holding the mobile's tightly to their ears as they rang.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry," she answered formally.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed in triumph.

"I'm actually on a call right now, if you can leave a detailed message after the mechanical beep I will return you call at my earliest convenience," he message sounded.

Kurt's entire face dropped.

"Yeah, hey Berry, where the fuck you at?" Santana asked the second Rachel connected the call.

Mr Shue indicated Santana to switch her phone to loudspeaker. Puck just rejoined them on the bus.

"I am terribly sorry Santana, could you possibly give Mr Shue and the rest of the Glee club my sincerest apology?" Rachel asked, she sounded out of breath.

"Shut up! Do no fucking tell me your not coming you total bitch!" Santana roared through the phone.

"Oh no! Nothing like that. I am on my way, in fact I am running as fast as I can-"

"The fuck's she runnin' for?" Puck whispered.

"Shh," Santana shushed him.

"-I am mere moments away. I am just apologetic for delaying everyone. I did delay everyone didn't I? You waited?"

"O' course we waited. How far exactly is your crazy ass?"

"Close. I intended to be there early actually. My father informed left me a note last night informing me that he would be away all weekend and therefore couldn't give me the required lift into school. It was far to late when I found the note to call anyone so I simply set my alarm early to allow myself extra time in which to make the necessary trek towards McKinley," Rachel paused to suck in a much needed breath, which surprised Santana that she hadn't already passed out. She was running all the way from her house and she was still talking in bigass sentences with bigass words.

"Unfortunately I sleep straight through my alarm and only awake once I heard the neighbor's car leaving. I dressed as quickly as possible but it seems not even running at my fastest pace made up for the lost hour. Who knew living an hour's walk from school would be such a dilemma."

"How'd the fuck you, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, sleep through your alarm?" Santana questioned, more curious to see how long so would continue talking as she ran out of air.

"If you must know Santana it was partly your fault. After yesterday I chose to follow your advice and take matters into my own hand, per say, I never knew an orgasm could feel so amazing? Now I realize what I have been missing out on and it makes me crave the real thing. Do you think that imagining Noah while I touched myself is what intensified the situation? Or was it simply that I have never done it before-"

CRACK!

Santana's phone smashed as it hit the floor after simply dropping out of her hand. Yes, her and Berry had grown close, and yes that had spoken about that very topic on more than one occasion, but no, Puck had never been present and Rachel obviously had not known she was on loudspeaker and the entire bus had just heard what she said. Santana didn't even make a move to pick up her phone. She couldn't move a muscle.

Slowly the gleeks, minus Santana and Kurt, turned their eyes from the phone to Puck. He was standing, stock still, with the biggest smile on his face, bigger than every Rachel Berry could manage. If they would have looked closer they would have seen a raging hard on, but luckily for all involved they didn't. Puck was so obviously happy that he was basically drooling.

They heard approaching fast paced footsteps. Still, no one moved.

"I'm am terribly sorry for my tardiness it won't happen again..." Rachel looked at everyone's faces, half staring at her, half staring at Puck, Santana and Kurt still staring at the dropped phone. "What is it? Oh no, who died?" Rachel asked, terrified. Then she glanced at Puck's shit eating smile. "Oh no one dead," Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Then why the faces?"

"Loudspeaker," Santana muttered.

"Sorry, what?" Rachel asked.

"You were on loudspeaker," Santana repeated, louder.

All colour drained from Rachel's face and she ran from the bus. Santana, Kurt, and Puck stood up immediately to chase her.

* * *

><p>Rachel ran around the school building. As soon as she was out of side of the bus she collapsed, sliding slowly down the brick wall.<p>

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she sat chanting to herself, rocking backwards and forwards.

"Rachel?" She heard Puck call.

"Go away!" she screamed at him.

Puck headed towards to voice, waving Santana and Kurt to stay back, he had this. His heart broke a little when he saw her, he couldn't imagine the embarrassment she was going through, it didn't help that it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He slid down the wall next to her. He reached an arm around her shoulders, drawing her into him, she resisted at first but he tugged a bit harder, her face eventually pressed to his chest. She wasn't really crying, more in a state of shock.

"Shh babe," Puck whispered, stroking her hair and back. "It's OK, I got ya baby."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Somehow Puck holding her just made everything better. Puck felt the smile against his chest and felt a matching one grow on his own face.

"I can never face them again," Rachel murmured into his chest.

"Sure ya can," Puck chuckled.

"I'm being serious Noah," Rachel pulled back so she could see his face. "They way they were all looking at me... they know something so personal about me know, nothing anyone but Santana was ever supposed to know. And did you see their faces! They hate me... they think I'm disgusting."

"Babe," Puck shook his head, "they think I'm disgusting."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Now _I'm_ being serious. You're a senior and you only just had your first orgasm."

Rachel blushed, hiding her face back into Puck's chest.

"Those people in there," Puck nodded in the general direction of the bus with his chin, "two are virgins. Two out of 19. You are special. They have all been talking like that for years, what you said, nothing-"

"But their faces!"

"Yeah, OK, they gave you looks. As I said your special, no one saw that coming from your pretty little mouth, they're just shocked, OK? You got nothing to worry 'bout. Plus, any of 'em give ya shit, you got me, and Satan nd fancy pants."

Rachel giggled.

"I would love to sit here feelin' ya up all day but you were already 'delaying' us, so I reckon we should be hittin' the road," Puck commented.

Rachel leap from his arms. "Of course! I can't believe how forgetful I've been today."

Puck smiled as he followed Rachel back towards the bus. He reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her, just before they stepped into sight of everyone.

"Wait Rach... umm... what you said...-"

"Yes Noah?" Rachel asked, nervously.

"You were thinkin' 'bout me durin' your first time?" Puck stared into her eyes.

"Whom else would I think about? Now, C'mon," Rachel continued towards the bus, dragging Puck behind her by the hand that still clung to hers.

* * *

><p>Most people avoided her gaze as she climbed on the bus, having already been subjected to a rant from Santana and Kurt. Santana shot Rachel an apologetic look, obviously feeling guilt for her role in everything. To show that Rachel saw Santana no at all at fault she sat down next to her, opening her mouth to begin a conversation set to last the few hours of the best ride.<p>

Rachel never got to start that conversation because as soon as she opened her mouth all her air left her lungs as she flew through the air. As soon as she landed she looked around shocked, seeing an arm escaping from around her waist, obviously the cause of her flight. She followed the arm up to the offending face, a smirk painted across it.

"Noah!" Rachel gasped. "Did you just manhandle me!"

Puck shook his head. "Nuh, I just moved ya."

Rachel slapped his shoulder. "Noah Puckerman! Why on Earth would you do that. I intended to sit next to Santana as we have much to discuss over the next few hours and I desired to inform her I don't hold her at fault for my mistake," Rachel huffed, not actually making an attempt to move back.

"Yeah well I 'desired' you to sit next ta me, K?" Puck slung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into the crook of his shoulder.

"No, Puckerman, that is not 'K'. You could have simply asked me to sit next to you, if it was so important, without physically moving me and forcing me to sit where you 'desired'. Did you not care about what I wanted before you acted," Rachel complained, even as she moved herself more into Puck, using him as a human cushion, and rearranging his arm around her to be both more comfortable and bring them closer.

Puck raised a brow at her actions. He glanced towards Santana who was barely containing her giggle at what Rachel was doing. Kurt was shaking his eyes, watching as well. Blaine had joined him on his seat though, so he soon turned back to converse with his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Rach. You go sit next ta San if you want," Puck said, making no move to loosen his grip around Rachel.

He freaked out for a second, thinking his plan had backfired as Rachel moved from under his arm. His smirk returned, however, when she returned to her place, no equip with a blanket that she had pulled from her bag. She covered herself and Puck in the blanket, snuggling back into him again.

"We goin' to sleep babe?"

"Mmm, no. I am tired, I was extremely worked up last night, as you can imagine, and didn't get enough beauty rest but if I was to fall asleep now I would be completely useless during the competition," Rachel murmured, tilting her head onto his shoulder to look up into his face.

Puck almost lost it. Her face, mentioned last night, cuddling into him like that, her smell, her everything, and what the fuck was that moan about? Puck gulped. "So what's this then?" Puck asked, indicating the blanket.

"It's comfortable."

Puck laughed at the simple explanation, as if she was completely normal and not bat-shit crazy.

He saw Santana shake her head, finally sick of the conversation as she turned on her IPod, turning out the window.

Puck absently stroked Rachel's arm as the two spoke. It was about nothing important in particular, getting to know each other more, but Puck was just amazed at how easy everything was with her, how comfortable he felt. She talked way to much, but he even found himself listening, hanging on every single word. He knew that she had him wrapped around her midget little finger, but he didn't even care, he just wanted her to want him even a fracture of how he wanted her. If what she did last night was any indication, Puck believed he had a bright future.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Next chapter sectionals, I promise.**

**R and R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, sectionals as promised. Don't own Glee or the songs, but I do own my errors.**

_**Bold: is Rachel first 2 songs, then Santana on the 3rd**_

_Just italics: is Puck on the first 2 songs, then all the girls but Santana on the 3rd_

_underline: is Artie_

Plain: is all the boys in the last song

(hope that makes sense)

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The group of New Directions stood behind the stage, gathered around Mr Shue. They were last, and with each song performed before them their worry only grew. The Warblers had been the best so far, which made Blaine proud, but scared everyone else. Mr Shue could see them all panicking, over thinking everything. His biggest worry was Rachel. She seemed OK but she'd had a rocky morning and Will knew that everything was riding on her, no matter how many times she insisted it would be a group effort.<p>

"Guys, guys!" Will called. He continued once everyone was looking at him. "OK, I need you guys to listen to me." He looked at each and every one of his kids, even the nine newbies that he still hadn't learnt the names of. "This year is different-" everyone glanced at Rachel. She noticed and withdrew slightly. "No guys, well yeah, we've got a secret weapon that no one else has but that's not it. It's light you guys have hope, you've never had that. This is the first time I've ever actually heard one of you say that we might win, and I don't want you to loose sight of that. We've got a longer trail than tonight, right guys? We really needed Rachel to come when she did, and everything is going to be on her tonight, but we can't always do that to her. So I want you guys to go out there, give it everything, and be a team, don't leave her doing all the work, OK? And listen, these songs that you guys chose, they're dark, but after these last few months, everything I've seen you kids go through, I think they suit who you are right now. So put all of your pain," he looked straight at Rachel, "your loss, everything that happened, and put it into your performance. And don't forget, there are 19 other people out there for you. OK guys, that's my speech, go get them."

They started moving into place behind the curtain, except Rachel who remained frozen in spot, mouth wide open.

"Dude sucks at motivation speeches," Puck said into Rachel's ear, causing her to jump a bit.

"I'm OK." Rachel stood straight, fake smile slotting into place.

"No your not," Puck grazed his hand over her cheek. "But your not meant to be. I don't know who you were before Rach, but I know who you are now, and I can see how much pain you are still in, it's crushing you. So you gotta go out, let everything go, release it into the music, the anger of the drums and lyrics. Rock it out, K Rach?"

Rachel smiled up at him. "Thank you Noah."

"You really do have 19 people here for you. We don't care if you royally screw up, we've had two years at being losers. We're cool."

"Maybe it's time you learnt to be a winner, though. When I go out there tonight, Noah, I'm singing for me, for my Daddy, for Mr Shue, for New Directions, and for you. With every single note."

Puck smiled, a real smile not a smirk, and pulled her into his arms tightly. "OK, now get out there," Puck joked, pushing her towards her position, adding a slap to her ass for good measure.

She sent a glare over her shoulder as she left the others behind.

* * *

><p>They never did this at Vocal Adrenaline, not her leading, she was always female lead, and they never did group songs so she was used to the spotlight, but she wasn't used to the family feel. She didn't want to let them down. As she stood at the back entrance of the theatre, waiting behind the curtain, she breathed deep. Shelby would see this entrance as corny, which was exactly why she loved it, it was exactly New Directions.<p>

"Breath in, breath out," Rachel whispered to herself. She wished she could see Puck one last time, or Santana or Kurt. Hell, even Finn and his dopey smile would do.

Rachel clenched the curtain in her hands, waiting for the cue.

* * *

><p>The New Directions waited behind the stage, praying the Rachel could do it. They knew what they were asking of her, but they also knew she was more than capable. 17 people stood behind the stack of stands that were propped on stage. Normally they would be standing on them, but there was some choreography that called for this. The two missing members stood to the sides of the stage, one left, one right, waiting for their separate cue. Puck breathed deep, wishing he could be there with Rachel. Then he heard it, a light chime, so light the judges and audience wouldn't hear it, no one would unless they were listening for it. Exactly three seconds later that sound he would always be amazed by flew threw the audience, everyone turning their heads to the back, watching as Rachel flung the curtains open and appeared, the pain of the song flowing from her seamlessly.<p>

_**On the first page of our story**_

_**The future seemed so bright**_

_**Then this thing turned out so evil**_

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised**_

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes**_

_**And you take that to new extremes**_

Guitars joined the piano, building as Rachel sung, walking towards the stage.

_**But you'll always be my hero**_

_**Even though you've lost your mind**_

Drums broke through the piece, forcing a climax for the chorus. Rachel stopped, throwing her arms out, putting all her effort and emotion into the words, singing them perfectly, but still making them an soul explosion of pain.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Ohh, I love the way you lie**_

Rachel continued to the stage as the music quieted slightly again, singing the notes with the right amount of both strength and softness.

_**Now there's gravel in our voices**_

_**Glass is shattered from the fight**_

_**And this tug of war, you'll always win**_

_**Even when I'm right**_

_**Cause you feed me fables from your head **_

_**With violent words and empty threats**_

_**And it's sick that all these battles**_

_**Are what keeps me satisfied**_

Rachel reached centre stage as the music picked up again, once again throwing her arms out and throwing all she had left into the song. Seeing her Daddy flash through her eyes, her Dad, Noah, Santana, Shelby, Kurt, Mr Shue, she kept pushing more and more into each words.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Ohh, I love the way you lie, ohh**_

All of New Directions gasped, she was getting better with each word, how was that even possible. The music went soft again, retreating back to the solitary piano and a soft drum beat playing behind Rachel.

_**So maybe I'm a masochist**_

_**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**_

_**Til the walls are goin' up**_

_**In smoke with all our memories**_

Rachel held the last note as Puck entered the stage, singing over her held note. The music remained soft, now only the piano behind the voices.

_It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

_**[Shhh]**_

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

_So I can push you off me_

The music started building again.

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_

_Destructive path we're on, two psychopaths but we_

_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's back_

_That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_

_Together, we move mountains; let's not make mountains out of molehills_

Puck was right in Rachel's face as rehearsed, singing with the anger drawn from his father leaving him as a child and everything shit that had happened to him since. It had taken them a while to get to the point where they could act as if they had this anger towards each other, but eventually they settled on looking just over the other's shoulder, imaging someone else.

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

_I may have hit you three times, I'm starting to lose count_

_But together, we'll love forever, we found the youth fountain_

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_

_This house is too huge, it you move out I'll burn all two thousand_

_Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

_With you I'm in my, in my, mind, without you, I'm out it_

Puck threw his hand in the air as rehearsed and left the stage, leaving Rachel standing alone in centre stage, just as before. Rachel could only see the anguish on Puck's face as he thought about his father as she sung her pain into her last voice.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me cry**_

_**But that's all right because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

The music faded out softly, the single spotlight that had been on Rachel fading out, sending the stage into darkness. The audience jumped to their feet, roaring with cheers. Most women had tears streaming down their faces, some men too. Eventually the audience calmed, sending the theatre into silence as they waited the second song of the group.

A piano filled the building, soft, peaceful. Colored lights flashed over the empty stage, soft and in time with the music, as if dancing like ballet. The music continued to repeat, a rearrangement of the song suggested by Artie. A long yellow long settled along the top of the stairs. Suddenly 17 sets of hands appeared, all clapping in rhythm, loud and clear. This help up, some audience members clapping with the beat. Soon a spotlight found a figure, Rachel entering from the right in a floor length white dress that flowed around her, her hair was now out and she just shone a natural beauty.

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars?**_

_**I could really use a wish right now**_

_**Wish right now**_

_**Wish right now**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars?**_

_**I could really use a wish right now**_

_**Wish right now**_

_**Wish right now**_

The hands and piano disappeared, changing to a drumbeat, with some keyboard mixing added in. Two spotlights appeared, one of the left where Puck entered, and one on the right where Artie rolled in. Artie and Puck were dressed to match, leather jackets, aviators, white shirts, and black skinny jeans. Artie started rapping.

_Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

Puck took the reigns from Artie.

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Puck and Artie stood on either side of Rachel, do simple choreography with the song.

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars?**__ (__Shooting stars)_

_**I could really use a wish right now **__(Wish right now)_

_**Wish right now **__(Wish right now)_

_**Wish right now **__(Wish right now)_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars? (**__Shooting Stars__**)**_

_**I could really use a wish right now (**__Wish right now)_

_**Wish right now (**__Wish right now__**)**_

_**Wish right now (**__Wish right now__**)**_

Artie took the lead again.

_Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days_

_Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid_

_Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

_Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_

_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days_

Puck took over, walking to the front of the stage and kneeling down.

_Befo' the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape_

_And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?_

_So can I get a wish_

_To end the politics_

_And get back to the music_

_That started this?_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

The three rejoined in the centre.

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars? **__(__Shooting Stars)_

_**I could really use a wish right now**__ (Wish right now)_

_**Wish right now**__ (Wish right now)_

_**Wish right now**__ (Wish right now)_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars?**__ (__Shooting Stars)_

_**I could really use a wish right now**__ (Wish right now)_

_**Wish right now**__ (Wish right now)_

_**Wish right now**__ (Wish right now)_

Puck and Rachel moved around the stage as Artie stayed in the centre, waving his arms above his head, the audience copying him.

_I could really use a wish right now_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_**[ohhhhh]**_

_Like, like, like shootin' stars_

_(Like shootin' stars)_

_**[ahhhhhh]**_

_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_A wish, a wish right now_

_(__**A wish right now)**_

The lights all went out suddenly, but only for a beat, not even giving time for the audience to applaud, before the entire stage was lit up, revealing all 20 members of the new directions, standing on the stand in a pyramid shape.

Without any musical accompaniment the New Directions started their final song. This group song had been the hardest, but with Blaine's help, it had turned out the best, if they could pull it off anyway.

Kurt, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany started the tune, with Artie rapping over them.

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha_

_(Ay, this a special what's happenin' to all my__)_

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha_

_(All my soldiers over there in Iraq)_

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha_

_(Everybody right here, what you need to do)_

_(Is be thankful for the life you got, you know what I'm saying?)_

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha_

_(Stop lookin' at what you ain't got)_

_Start bein' thankful for what you do got_

_Let's give it to 'em baby girl, hey_

Santana cut in for the female lead. The males humming certain noises as Blaine had taught them.

_**You're gonna be a shinin' star**_

_**In fancy clothes and fancy cars**_

_**And then you'll see you're gonna go far**_

_**'Cause everyone knows just who you are**_

_**So live your life**_

(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**You steady chasin' that paper**_

**Just live your life**

(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**Ain't got no time for no haters**_

_**Just live your life**_

(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**No tellin' where it'll take ya**_

_**Just live your life**_

(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**'Cause I'm a paper chaser**_

_**Just livin' my life**_

_Hey, never mind what haters say_

_Ignore 'em 'til they fade away_

_Amazin' they ungrateful_

_After all the game I gave away_

_Safe to say I paved the way_

_For you cats to get paid today_

_You still be wastin' days away_

_Now had I never saved the day_

_Consider them my protégé_

_Homage I think they should pay_

_Instead of bein' gracious_

_They violate in a major way_

_I never been a hater_

_Still I love 'em in a crazy way_

_Some say they sold the yay'_

_And know they couldn't get work on Labor Day_

_It ain't that black and white_

_It has an area the shade of gray_

_I'm Westside anyway_

_Even if I left today and stayed away_

_Some move away to make a way_

_Not move away 'cause they afraid_

_I brought back to the hood_

_And all you ever did was take away_

_I pray for patience but they_

_Make me wanna melt they face away_

_Like I once made 'em spray_

_Now I could make 'em put the K's away_

_Been thuggin' all my life_

_Can't say I don't deserve to take a break_

_You'd rather see me catch a case_

_And watch my future fade away_

_**You're gonna be a shinin' star**_

_**In fancy clothes and fancy cars**_

_**And then you'll see you're gonna go far**_

_**'Cause everyone knows just who you are**_

_**So live your life**_

(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy_)_

_**You steady chasin' that paper**_

_**Just live your life**_

(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**Ain't got no time for no haters**_

_**Just live your life**_

(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**No tellin' where it'll take ya**_

_**Just live your life**_

(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**'Cause I'm a paper chaser**_

_**Just livin' my life**_

_I'm the opposite of moderate_

_Immaculately polished_

_With the spirit of a hustler_

_And the swagger of a college kid_

_Allergic to the counterfeit_

_Impartial to the politics_

_Articulate, but still'll_

_Grab a, grab a, by the collar quick_

_Whoever havin' problems with_

_Their record sales just hollow tip_

_If that don't work and all else fails_

_Then turn around and follow Tip_

_I got love for the game_

_But ay, I'm not in love with all of it_

_Could do without the fame_

_And rappers nowadays are comedy_

_The hootin' and the hollerin'_

_Back and forth with the arguin'_

_Where you from? Who you know?_

_What you make? And what kind of car you in?_

_Seems as though you lost sight_

_Of what's important when depositin'_

_Them checks into your bank account_

_And you up out of poverty_

_Your values is a disarray prioritizin' horribly_

_Unhappy with the riches 'cause you're piss poor morally_

_Ignorin' all prior advice and forewarnin'_

_And we mighty full of ourselves_

_All of a sudden, aren't we?_

_**Got everybody watchin' what I do**_

_**Come walk in my shoes**_

_**And see the way I'm livin'**_

_**If you really want to**_

_**Got my mind on my money**_

_**And I'm not goin' away**_

_**So keep on gettin' your paper and keep on climbin'**_

_**Look in the mirror and keep on shinin'**_

_**'Til the game ends, 'til the clock stop**_

_**We gon' post up on the top spot**_

_**So live your life**_

(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**You steady chasin' that paper**_

_**Just live your life**_

(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**Ain't got no time for no haters**_

_**Just live your life**_

(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**No tellin' where it'll take ya**_

_**Just live your life**_

(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)

_**'Cause I'm a paper chaser**_

_**Just livin' my life**_

(Hey)

_**My life**_

(Oh)

_**My life**_

(Hey)

_**My life**_

(Oh)

_**Just livin' my life**_

(Hey)

_**My life**_

(Oh)

_**My life**_

(Hey)

_**My life**_

(Oh)

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha_

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha_

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha_

_Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha_

_So live your life_

The audience stood. The roaring of the crowd shaking the whole building. Cheers, whoops, and squeals reached their ears, causing smiles to bust out. They had done it.

Puck picked Rachel out of the group and grabbed her up into his arms, squeezing her tightly and spinning her around. Everyone else cheered around them.

* * *

><p>Later, when the judges came to the stage, they didn't even bother delaying; everyone already knew who the winners would be without a doubt. Aural Intensity places third, Warblers in second, and for the first time, New Directions came in first.<p>

"Regionals, here we come!" Mr Shue screamed, throwing the first place trophy over his head and the 20 students around him all cheered.

Unfortunately for the bus driver, that kind of noise, even in perfect pitch as theirs was, could be incredibly distracting. And it proved to be as the bus skidded on the road, out of the driver's control. The bus spun violently, sending various bags flying, even sending some kids flying.

Puck reacted quickly, drawing Rachel to his chest and planting himself in his seat; he would protect her no matter what. Screams filled the air as the bus took the first tumble, not being able to remain on four wheels. Puck felt himself falling from his seat after the second tumble, but he did his best to hold Rachel to his body, protecting her. He squeezed her eyes closed after she went limp in his arms after he had heard a loud bang in front of him during the third roll. Puck lost count in the chaos but he would have guess the bus rolled at least four times before it hit a bank of tree, stopping on impact and causing all remaining windows to shatter inwards, sending shards into the students' skin. As soon as the bus stopped, he tried to wiggle himself and Rachel into a better position so he could see her face. As soon as he did though, he wished he hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, i know, i know, it's been used, and cliffhanger, sorry, but it has a point to it.<strong>

**Will update in the morning.**

**R and R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good morning. It'll hopefully be another day full of constant updates from me. First, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but you will see by the ending why. Don't own Glee, do own my errors. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Water showered the bus, leaking through the windows and drenching everyone inside the wreck. Thunder crashed through the night, causing everything all of Lima to shake. Dark clouds covered the moon, leaving constant sparks of lightening as the only source of light.<p>

Water rolled of Puck's mostly shaved head, dripping off his lashes, falling to the body in his arms, mixing with her blood to cause a red mess.

"Babe that's not gonna come outta your clothes," Puck whispered into her hair. After 15 full minutes of shaking her he was desperate to find anything to wake her up. And, remembering the time he had accidently spilt some slushy on her shirt and the hour long lecture that followed, he thought talking dry cleaning might help.

Rachel still didn't move.

More water dropped from his eyelashes, not just rain this time, something salty and foreign to Puck.

Puck could hear voices around them and he began counting, anything to distract him from the sight in front of his eyes.

"Is anyone awake?" One. High pitched but not female. Kurt, Puck guessed.

"Yeah. You OK?" Two. That dopey voice was Finn for sure.

"Are you an absolute moron? No, he is not OK, none of us are OK! But, umm, are you guys OK?" Three. Santana. No question.

"I think I hurt my wrist," Four. Umm, maybe Tina.

"Babe, let me see," Five. Mike. Yep, four was Tina.

"Kurt? Where are you?" Six. Blaine.

"I think we should get out of here." Seven. Puck had no clue who that was, must've been a new kid.

New kid. That just caused him to think of Rachel again. Dammit.

"If everyone can move, then I agree, we should get out of the bus, but everyone move slowly. Be Careful," Eight. Shue.

"Why wouldn't we be able to move," Nine. Brittany.

Puck began ignoring the voices he'd already heard, searching for the new ones, trying to see if everyone was OK. Well everyone but...

"Guys. Can someone help me? My chair is strapped and..." Ten. Chair must mean Artie. Oh shit, dude was stuck to the floor, which was currently the roof.

Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, new kids, all accounted for.

"You guys will never get him down like that!" that's nineteen. And also Quinn. Puck would have glanced to the front to see what was going on with Artie but he couldn't look away from the face in his hands.

"Are there any other guys to help out?" Twenty. Male, adult, bus driver?

Twenty, there should be twenty-two? Oh, yeah.

"I need help," twenty-one, Puck.

* * *

><p>The doctors ran the gurney through the double hospital doors, rushing to get the girl into surgery. Puck ran beside it, trying to keep up and hold her hand at the same time. How was it possible that with twenty-two people on the bus, only one needed hospital, and that one was the one that he was supposed to protect? Fuck he was a failure. Puck could see a pair of yellow doors fast approaching, the words "Emergency, do not enter" blazing brightly through his mind.<p>

"Son, I'm sorry you have to stop here," the doctor that seemed to be in charge said as soon as they reached the doors.

"Fuck that. I gotta make sure she's OK," Puck growled.

"Kid, listen, we need to get her in surgery now, or else she might not be OK." Puck still didn't move away from Rachel, his eyes glued to her face.

A paramedic that had been at the scene butted in. "I saw you at the crash, hell I even saw the crash. Where you two were sitting was the worst, it's a miracle she's still here and I have a feeling it's thanks to you. You did your part, you protected her enough to give us the chance to carry her the rest of the way. So, step back, and let us save her."

Puck stepped away immediately, only watching as Rachel quickly disappeared from sight. Unfortunately that's all he could do, and his body fell to the floor as soon as she was gone. He crumbled into a ball, sobbing. He felt two arms surround him and barely glanced up, he knew they were Kurt's. Almost as suddenly he felt another two, Santana, and another two, Quinn. All of the Glee club was there, all holding their breath the same as Puck.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning before the doctors returned with news. Puck had been waiting the whole time for Mr. Berry to emerge, but he never had. Puck had never met the guy but he thought he would be the type to drop everything if his daughter's life was in the balance. As soon as Puck saw the doctor, the same from Rachel's admittance, he jumped to his feet, almost throwing himself at the doctor.<p>

"Where is she? What happened? Is she OK? Is she alive? Fucking answer me!" Puck screamed in one breath.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I can only share those details with family," the doctor tried to calm the angry teen before him.

"Her fucking dad isn't here! I am her fucking family! Tell me!" Puck grabbed the poor doctor by the lapels of his lab coat.

"Puck!" Mr Shue jumped between the two, pushing Puck a step away. "Doctor, I'm sorry. But her father isn't here and we really are her family. I am her teacher, and the custodian for this trip, can you tell me?"

The doctor nodded, conceding. Even though he should have been telling Mr Shue, it was Puck he was now talking to. "She has a broken arm, some fractured ribs, but the biggest concern is her head injury. At the moment she she's stable but we won't be able to know the full extent of the trauma until she wakes up... if she-"

"Don't you fucking say 'if she wakes up'! She will fucking wake up! That's your job isn't it-"

"Puck!" Mr Shue shouted again. "I'm sorry," he directed at the doctor. "Can we see her?"

"Two at a time. Who's first?"

Puck automatically started following the Doctor, not even considering anyone going before him. Mr Shue went with him, so he could know how bad she was and decide if he would even allow the other students to see her. This was all new territory.

* * *

><p>Rachel had dark bruises and cuts' covering her body but her head was bandaged so Mr Shue decided to let the students see her. Unfortunately giving everyone a chance to visit took longer than it should have because Puck had refused to leave her side, meaning it was only one at a time. After everyone visited they left with their parents that had arrived while they had been waiting for Rachel to come out of surgery. The only ones that remained were Santana, Kurt, and Puck, even Mr Shue had left, knowing he had a lot of paperwork to fill out and a longer day ahead of him. Both Santana's father and Puck's mother worked at the hospital so they were constantly checking on the kids.<p>

During the first few hours Santana and Kurt rotated in and out of Rachel's room, but eventually a watching Doctor gave them permission for just those three to be in the room at the same time.

Puck was sitting in a chair beside Rachel's head, holding her hand in his and staring into her face. He hadn't move much since he entered the room. Santana was pacing by the end of the bed and Kurt sat in the corner, trying to distract himself with a magazine.

"Daddy."

It was just a soft whisper but all three heard it, Santana and Kurt running to her bedside and Puck leaning even closer.

"Daddy where are you going? I'll come with you," Rachel's mouth slightly murmured the words. Puck, Santana, and Kurt frowned, was she really talking to her dead father?

"No Daddy, don't leave me. I don't want to be here anymore take me with you," all three eyes widened at this, no way in hell was Rachel asking to die?

"Berry, don't you dare!" Puck thundered, acting on impulse and leaning over to place a soft kiss to Rachel's still moving mouth.

"Whoa," Santana and Kurt jumped back.

Puck felt her lips respond, kissing back, even deepening the kiss, until suddenly her mouth was torn from his as she shot up in her bed, causing Puck to fall backwards from force.

"No!" Rachel screamed as she sat up.

The doctors heard the scream and came running into the room.

Rachel could tell where she was immediately and began thrashing in her bed, still screaming. "No! I don't want to be here! I want to be with Daddy! No!"

The doctors grabbed her shoulders, trying to pin her back into the bed. The saw some red stain the white bandage around her head. Acting quickly one doctor grabbed a sedative from a nurse, shoving the needle into Rachel's IV.

Rachel immediately felt the effects, her eyes fluttering open and closed and her body calming, her voice even fading to a whisper, "No, take me with you."

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't wake up again until the next day. Puck was still in the chair beside her bed and Kurt and Santana were still there as well. She came to softly this time, glancing around at her surrounding.<p>

"Noah," she whispered.

"Hey babe," he spoke, just as quiet. He leaned forward to brush hair away from her face but stopped as he saw her flinch, backing away immediately.

"What happened?" she spoke with a croaky voice.

Puck was still her shock from her reaction to him. "The bus crashed. I grabbed you and tried to protect you but you still hit your head and had to have surgery," Puck just kept rambling on, a Berry trait that he seemed to have fallen into out of reaction from her flinching away from his touch. "And then yesterday we almost lost you but-"

"But Puck kissed you and you came to," Santana finished.

Puck didn't even spare her a glare, staring into Rachel's face.

Rachel nodded, more to herself than the visitors in the room. "So that's why I..." Rachel didn't finish. She looked towards Puck. "How long have I been out?"

"The crash was two days ago," he answered immediately.

Rachel looked him up and down. "Have you been home?"

Puck shook his head, frowning at her line of questioning.

"Maybe you should," and with that she turned away from him.

Every single jaw in the room dropped. What the hell just happened? Puck was just floored as he turned away and exited the room, not even conscious of his feet moving him away. Santana and Kurt were torn between following to staying with Rachel.

"Berry?" Santana asked softly.

"Yes?" Rachel replied, glancing at her.

Taking that as a slight approval Santana moved to the chair that Puck had just left. "So... what's crackin'?" Santana asked.

Rachel's resulting laugh cut straight through the tension that had built into the room. It also cut straight through Puck's chest when he heard it from his position right outside the door. Suddenly he was moving, running, away from that place.

* * *

><p>Rachel had to spend a few more days in the hospital due to her head injury, and then a few more on bed rest at home, before she returned to school. Not many students spoke about what had happened, none knew about the Puck incident and beyond that nothing was really gossip worthy. Her return to school, however, had people talking for months, and would probably be a story that lasted through the years, a piece of gossip forever titled, "the comeback". Except, those that knew her could only call it, "what the fuck?".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**next chapter, Rachel returns to school**

**R and R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another short one because there's gonna be a two week time gap at the end of this one before the next. Don't own glee, do own my mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel busted through the double doors at the entrance of the school. Her hair was back in a perfect ponytail. Santana flanked her on one side, Brittany on the other, both with bitch faces in place. Rachel strutted through the hall, the crowd of students parting before her, just as they had at Carmel, and everyone turning to stare at her as she went.<p>

She passed several Glee members, all stopping to say hi to her, but she passed them all, without even glancing in their direction. Rachel didn't even pause when Puck called her name.

"Berry! Berry! Oi!" Puck had tried to visit her over the last few days but Santana or Kurt always turned him away, seriously how much could one chick be 'sleeping'. But, Puck got the message loud and clear as Rachel flounced past him, cheerio skirt flipping upwards with each step. Puck got that whatever had been between him and Rachel was over, but he could tell, but a quick glance into her eyes, that something was up. And, because he couldn't turn his feelings off like she seemed able to, he decided to do what he hadn't done since the first day he met her, stalk the hell out of her.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered her first period late. Warning one to Puck. She sat up the very back, with the jocks and cheerleaders, instead of down the front where Tina had been saving her regular seat. Warning two. Instead of pulling out her pick notebook and fluffy pen, Rachel kicked her feet to the top of the desk, grabbing a nail file off of the cheerio next to her. Warning three. The teacher asked her a question in class, maybe because she could tell Rachel wasn't listening, and maybe because Rachel always had her hand up in class.<p>

"Ms Berry, can you tell me what you get when you find the square route for the divided sum of the equation on the board.

Rachel glanced at the board. Puck could tell that she found the answer in her head, within seconds. He waited for her to say it out loud, show off just how smart she was.

"I dunno, maybe a dead end job as a teacher in a public school, getting paid nothing, and living in the bottle because you have no influence on your students lives because none of them are even listening?"

Warning four, also, hot!

Every student was staring at Rachel wide-eyed and open mouthed. The teacher also. Rachel raised a brow before shrugging. Before the teacher could even find her voice Rachel had left the room. Puck wasn't smart but he wasn't such an idiot that he considered following Rachel. The teacher had gone bright red and looked like she was about to snap at any moment. Who was this girl and where did his Berry go?

* * *

><p>Puck found Rachel again at lunch, and it made him wish he hadn't. Puck walked over to the Gleek table. Rachel had been making him sit there and he was kind of used to it. He glanced around, noting Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Rachel were missing. Kurt looked like someone had stolen his puppy; Blaine was pulling every lame joke he had in his arsenal, but to no avail. Tina and Mike were just silently staring into their lunches. Artie's head was on the table; Puck considered checking if he was even still alive. Puck stopped when he came to Quinn; she was sending the evil eye at something over his shoulder. Without really thinking Puck turned his head, taking a bite of his sandwich as he did so. Unfortunately for Tina, who was sitting next to him, that sandwich got spat out all over her.<p>

"Puck! Gross!" Tina squealed.

Puck didn't even glance at her. Her squeal caught the attention of the group at the table him and Quinn were staring at, Rachel glancing at him quickly before turning her attention back to the boy that she was currently sitting on, Finn. She was still flanked on either side by Santana and Brittany, who flirted openly with the jocks around them, just to Artie's dismay. Puck couldn't tear his eyes away as Rachel turned in Finn's lap so she was straddling him. He could feel bile rise in his throat as Rachel shoved her tongue into Finn's mouth. He really wanted to punch the look of Finn's face as he could tell just how much Finn loved it. Puck was so focused on Rachel that he didn't notice Santana and Brittany make their way towards the Gleek table.

"Quinn, Finn talk me you guys need to talk later, I can think why though," Santana smirked.

"Oh, I can! He's gonna tell her about how him and Rach did it-"

"What!" Puck thundered, jumping angrily to his feet. He was a predator coiled to snap, and Brittany just said the magic words.

"I said," Brittany spoke slowly, as if he was dumb.

Puck didn't even wait for her to continue as he ran towards Rachel, pulling her off of Finn's lap, even though her tongue was still in his mouth.

"Puck, what the hell are you doing?" Rachel yelled.

Puck stopped. 'Puck'. She had never called him that. He stared into her eyes, trying to find her, trying to see what he normally did. But he couldn't, all he could see was anger, pain, hardness.

Rachel pulled herself from Puck's grasp. "Do not touch me," she spat at him, before turning back to the table of jocks. "I'll see you boys later," she left the table with a wink, sashaying her skirt behind her as she went.

"Dude! Why'd you do that?" Finn asked, still seated to hide the very obvious problem Rachel had caused.

"What the fuck do ya mean?" Puck growled at him.

"I mean, she was totally letting my get to third base, right here, in front of the whole school-"

Puck grabbed Finn from his seat by the collar, cutting off whatever the giant had been planning on saying.

"You. Never. Lay. Another. Hand. On. Her. Again. Got it? Goes to all of you!" Puck roared. He dropped Finn to the floor with a thud, levelling one last glare to the jocks at the table before he stomped away.

No way in hell was Rachel doing this shit on his watch.

* * *

><p>Shelby stood to the side in the cafeteria. She had come searching for Rachel, just checking on her after her accident, and had no expected to see her innocent daughter mounting a giant. She even less expected the fight that Rachel had caused. She watched as Rachel had walked away, not even recognising her own daughter. She dropped her tray, no longer hungry, she would have to act now, Rachel needed her help.<p>

* * *

><p>Glee club after school was uncomfortable to say the least. Finn and Quinn had broken up after that lunchtime display; the rumours of Rachel taking Finn's virginity didn't help either. Puck and Finn weren't speaking either, which meant that Finn was on one side, and everyone else was on the other. Mr Shue walked in and his mouth dropped.<p>

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

Tina glanced behind her. "Everyone's here Mr Shue," she replied.

Mr Shue frowned. There were eight students in front of him. "Where's Rachel? And Santana? And Brittany? And umm..." he still didn't know their names. "The others?"

"They quit," Artie shrugged.

"W-w-what do you mean they quit?" Will asked, glancing at the sectionals trophy. It was their first ever and if Rachel and the others had gone it would undoubtedly be their last.

"He means that Rachel must've knocked the brain out of her head during the bus crash. The whore came into school today and-" Quinn started.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Puck yelled.

"Oh whatever! She threw you aside as well! There is no way in hell she's that good in bed-"

"Actually," Santana said as she entered, Rachel and Brittany with her, "there is a very good chance that she is even better than that."

All eyes glanced at Rachel, waiting for a standard 'Santana!' but it never came. She simply raised a plucked brow, and shrugged. "You'd know," she said to Santana.

"Rachel, I'm glad you're here. Everyone thought you'd quit-"

"Oh I have quit," Rachel cut him off. She turned towards Finn and Kurt. "I simply left something here earlier and came to get it before we headed to San's house for some skinny dipping and mani-peds."

Finn was out of his seat and across the room to her before she even finished her sentence. Kurt didn't move, him and Rachel staring into each other's eyes across the room. The gleeks held their breath. Thoughts flew through Kurt's mind. If he walked away right now he couldn't take it back, it would be turning his back on his friends, the people that had had his back for three years. On the other hand there was something in Rachel's eyes. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. He had been in that hospital room with Santana and Puck, and he knew that Rachel had seen her father. He also knew that she would never talk to Satan about it and she had cut Puck out of his life. Right now Kurt had to choose. New Directions... or Rachel. He continued to stare into her eyes, waiting for his answer to come to him.

"Berry..." Puck whispered, trying to draw her attention.

Rachel didn't move her eyes from Kurt, and because Kurt had been staring so intently at her face he saw what no one else did. That was what he was looking for. The gleeks could only watch as Kurt stood and walked to Rachel, holding a hand out to her. She took it and turned away, leading the group out of the choir room, and out of the school.

"Shue! You can't let her do this!" Puck thundered, as if the teacher could have any influence on what just happened. Puck just felt so useless; if he loved Rachel then shouldn't he be able to do something, anything?

Mr Shue just dropped his shoulders. He reached down and grabbed his briefcase before turning towards the door, leaving.

"Mr Shue? Where are you going?" Tina asked.

Will didn't turn around, but said over his shoulder, "six kids aren't a glee club."

"Yeah, but isn't it still a family?" she asked quietly.

Mr Shue continued towards the door. "I'm sorry kid's." With that the teacher left.

"I guess glee club's finally over," Mike shrugged.

"Not necessarily." All eyes turned to the figure in the doorway. "I know of another group at McKinley that won their own sectionals," Mercedes said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC soon<strong>

**R and R (makes me write faster, truly)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry about using Demi again in this chapter but I'm running out of depressing songs, lol. I can't promise another chapter today but I will try. Don't own glee, or the song, but do own my errors.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks. It didn't seem like a long time but to high school students, it was almost a lifetime. And in two weeks at McKinley everything had changed, everything. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, who had been almost reformed over the past month, was suddenly back to his bad boy ways. Not one day went by without at least two students tossed in dumpsters. Not a period went by without a student being slushied. Puck's grades dropped to back below F and his mother dusted off the 'I'm disappointed in my failure of a son' speech. The only difference was that he now took his frustration out with his fists instead of using sex. It didn't matter if the victim deserved it, it was just a matter of wrong place, wrong time, whenever Puck got pissed. Girls even stopped approaching him, both scared and knowing that he hadn't given any for over a month.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt 'fabulous' Hummel was no longer a loser. The change had been sudden, all he did was cling to Rachel and he was popular, off limits to bullies and slushies. He no longer dressed in high-end clothes or the latest fashion; he simply blended in. He was single and girls were circling; people now believed he was straight, and also Rachel's favourite bed buddy.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was no longer HBIC but she didn't seem to care, somehow she had more power over the school now that she did a month ago, she controlled everything. Santana had even come out of the closest, revealing Brittany as her girlfriend. Any negative comments were quelled before they even started, simply with a look from new HBIC Rachel. Everything seemed to be going perfectly for Santana, but she still looked down every time she had to walk past the choir room.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike was back on the market after retreating back to the silent nameless jock role.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn was currently king of the school, everyone copying whatever he did. He wasn't so much him as the girl her currently referred to as his girlfriend. Rumours told that Rachel, although with Finn, had a few on the side, but Finn was still the shit as McKinley for bagging himself the head cheerleader.<p>

* * *

><p>Artie, Tina, and Blaine had all joined Shelby's show choir with Mercedes. Mercedes ruled them with an iron fist, demanding daily rehearsals, turning each group activity into another chance to practice. She wouldn't even let any of them talk to anyone who wasn't in the glee club with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby stopped caring and simply let Mercedes take over. The glee club was quickly resembling vocal adrenaline, the only difference though was that vocal adrenaline was good, not just robots.<p>

* * *

><p>Even the normally cheerful Brittany barely cracked a smile now.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn had the most extreme makeover, suddenly sporting pink hair, a Ryan Seacrest tattoo, and body piercings. She had joined a new group of friends, trying to move on from the pain that Finn had caused. She called herself a 'skank'.<p>

* * *

><p>The reason for all this change sat on the edge of the stage in the auditorium. She knew what she had done, and the guilt ate her everyday. She wished there was a way she could take it all back, make them go back to how they were before her, but she couldn't. She laid back on the stage, keeping her knees bent over the edge. She let her eyes look upward, staring into the stage lights. A soft smile covered her face; they reminded her of stars if she stared hard enough.<p>

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Rachel let her voice fade out as soon as it started. She hadn't sung since sectionals. Not one note until that. God it felt good, she missed that feeling more than anything. Rachel squeezed her eyes closed, trying to halt the tears threatening to spill. She just couldn't forget what had happened. She wasn't sure if she wanted it.

The night of the bus crash she had been so happy, entirely happy, it was like she had sung all of her pain out of her. She remembered sitting next to Puck on the bus, staring at his face, wanting to kiss him more than anything. Everything was still so clear to her; the bus swerving, rolling, Puck holding her tightly, her trying to pull herself from his arms, seeing the pole in front of her, leaning forward, hitting her head on it as hard as she could as she fell from her chair to the roof of the bus as it rolled.

She was out for the rest of the time but she knew that Puck would have clung to her, still trying to protect her, and blaming himself that she was hurt, she knew the type of guy he was. It had happened so long ago but Rachel still felt the same thing she had felt at that moment, at the moment she had tried to kill herself. It was the same thing she had felt after her Daddy died, guilt, blame, and hopelessness.

It had all happened so quickly but it was a second after wanting to kiss Puck, when she realised how happy she was. She didn't deserve to be happy, not when it was her fault her Daddy was dead. Maybe it was just a present from her Daddy, a simple moment of happiness before she was supposed to die, because Rachel had been positive that she should have died during that bus crash.

Rachel had seen her Daddy; he had spoken to her. She closed her eyes now and was thrown back to that moment

"_Hey star," her Daddy had said to her._

"_Oh Daddy! I missed you so much! I am so happy that I get to see you again!" Rachel had squealed._

_Her Daddy had drawn her into his arms. "I'm happy to see you again as well Princess, but you have to go back."_

"_No I don't," Rachel pouted. "I'm staying here with you."_

"_No your not sweetie. You Dad needs you. He won't make it without you."_

"_Daddy please don't make me go back. I can't do it without you, there is no reason anymore," Rachel cried._

"_Rachel, listen to me. There is so much for you to live for."_

"_What! What could there be without you?"_

_Rachel's Daddy had reached towards and touched her throat. "This. every time you open your mouth you save someone. Think of those 19 kids that you led to sectionals. You gave them hope. And there is only even more ahead of you, little miss Broadway star." _

_Her Daddy moved his hand to her heart. "This. Right here. I was so worried about you when I was alive. I was so worried that you were so ambitious you would never find a man to love you. I get to watch you now and I can see you've already found him. The one for you like your Dad was the one for me. Don't let him go baby."_

"_Noah?" Rachel asked quietly._

"_Baby can you promise me something?"_

"_Anything Daddy."_

"_When you go back it's going to hurt. Not just physically but mentally. I've seen it and I know you, so I know you're not going to understand and you're going to make some mistakes until you get it back together. What I need you to promise me is that the moment when you're ready to move on from everything that you're not scared and you move."_

"_Daddy I don't understand?"_

"_Don't worry princess, you will. You have to go now."_

"_No Daddy! Take me with you!"_

_Rachel had continued to scream for her Daddy, even as she felt herself floating away from him. Suddenly she had felt a presence on her mouth, something amazing, she gave into it and as soon as she did her Daddy was gone and she was yanked back to Earth._

Rachel opened her eyes again. She hadn't understood then but she did now. She had ruined everything; her Daddy would be so disappointed in her.

"I know I promised Daddy but I'm just so scared. I don't know how to take it all back." She rolled her head and saw it, the piano. It was as if her Daddy was right there, making her see it, making her realise. She smiled softly, remembering advice her Daddy had given her after Jesse St James had dumped her for a college student in Rachel's junior year. 'Just sing'. Rachel stood to her feet, approaching the piano slowly.

* * *

><p>Puck had never stopped stalking Rachel, always just around her to make sure she was OK. He knew that she entered the auditorium, daily. He always followed her, waiting to see if today would be the day she would play again. But she never did. Puck sat in the middle of the seats, hidden from her view, watching with held breath as she walked towards the piano. He sat forward as she dropped gracefully to the piano bench, opening the piano and setting her fingers over the keys. She hadn't even played yet and a shit-eating grin had already broken out on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany, and Kurt had been following Rachel. She always disappeared for 15 minutes a day and it was time to find out why. The tracked her to the auditorium, frowning at each other as they entered; they knew she hadn't sung since the accident. The saw her laying on the stage and took seats in the back, noting Puck was hiding in the middle of the auditorium.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby had been spending a lot of time in the auditorium; it had become her and Rachel's place almost. She often walked in on Rachel laying on the stage, and she would always stand to the side of the stage, just hoping that her daughter would get up and sing. Today was her lucky day.<p>

* * *

><p>Mercedes led her gleeks to the auditorium. It may be lunchtime but with regionals fast approaching she believed they needed the extra practice. She wasn't expecting to walk in and see the theatre was in use. Blaine, Tina, and Artie saw Santana, Brittany, and Kurt in the back and quickly moved to join them. They hadn't spoken in two weeks but they all shared the quiet anticipation at the chance Rachel was about the sing again. Mercedes even followed them.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel placed her fingers over the keys and took a deep breath. She could do this.<p>

_My state of mind has finally got the best of my_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that I can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

Rachel began softly, singing with the emotion she was known for.

_The world I see is perfect now, you're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

Rachel took a deep breath, preparing for the intense chorus this song demanded.

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A__ way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until your mine_

_Mine_

Rachel cut the song back to the softness for the next verse. She closed her eyes, thinking of Puck, and of her Daddy, and the love she felt for both of them.

_Alone inside, I can only hear_

_your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't find my mind, keeps on_

_coming back to you_

_Always back to Noah_

Whoops that wasn't the words. Rachel couldn't stop the smile the grew on her face. She had never been so distracted by thinking about something, or someone, that she sing the wrong words to a song.

_Wanted something out of reach_

_It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

Puck had heard her slip up and had stood to her feet, quietly and slowly moving to the stage. Did she think about him like he thought about her still?

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by_

_my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

Puck was right behind her now, everyone watching with baited breath to see what would happen between the two.

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I've gotta find a way_

Rachel thought about what her Daddy had told her about Puck maybe being the one for her. She knew that was the first step she would have to take towards redemption; fixing things with Puck.

_Mine..._

_Until you're_

_Mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by_

_my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_My state of mind, has finally got the_

_best of me,_

_I need you next to me..._

Rachel let her voice fade out softly. She began to close the piano but dropped it after a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped up and squealed, spinning to come face to face with Puck.

"Noah... hey...," she whispered.

Puck placed her hands on her hips, forcing her close to himself. "Berry... hey...," he whispered back.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

Puck shrugged. "Long enough."

"I'm considering finding a new place to perform, or maybe place locks on the doors."

Puck chuckled.

Rachel couldn't help what she did next. His eyes were sparkling and his grin was so cute and he was touching her. She jumped up and kissed him.

Puck took a step back, completely shocked by her sudden onslaught.

"Oh no," Rachel stepped away from Puck, hand to her mouth. "That kind of just happened. I am so sorry it just came out. I always knew I had no impulse control but I was able to refrain from attacking you when you hugged me after sectionals, and every single time I saw you before that. It must be two weeks without spending time with you, I was having withdrawals, or lost my tolerance or-"

Puck cut her off with his lips. He hadn't expected the kiss but it was the opposite of welcome. His arms wrapped around Rachel's little waist, drawing her in. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself against him. She felt his tongue touch her lips and opened her mouth to him. The kiss grew from soft to heated very quickly and the gleeks began feeling uncomfortable.

"Do we leave or...?" Tina asked.

"If we leave we may interrupt them," Artie commented, looking down at the squeaky wheel on his chair.

"That's settled then, we stay," muttered Kurt.

"Wanky," Santana agreed.

Unfortunately for them the watching teacher disagreed.

Shelby interrupted, just as Puck let one hand drift up under Rachel's shirt, almost reaching his prize. The loud cough caused Rachel and Puck to jump away from each other, but Puck still held her hand, not able to let her go again.

Both teens turned to look at Shelby, Rachel bright red.

"Rachel. I came to see if you were OK," Shelby said.

"As you can see, she's fine," Puck replied, pulling on Rachel's hand in order to move her closer to him again.

Shelby cleared her throat again, glaring at Puck. "Can I talk to my daughter alone."

Puck rolled his eyes, making no move to leave, instead placing Rachel a little behind himself. "So now she's your daughter? Only when it's good for you right?"

"Noah!" Rachel slapped his back lightly.

All the gleeks in the audience smiled; that's the Rachel they knew and loved.

"C'mon Berry, I hate that she keeps treatin' ya like shit 'til she wants somethin'."

"I know Noah, but could you possible give us a moment... please." Puck still didn't move. "Dad is away all weekend and we can pick this up after school if you leave now."

Puck's eyes widened. He turned quickly, dropping a kiss to Rachel's head before basically running from the stage with a, "my car after school Berry."

Rachel smiled at his retreating back, a smile that dropped as soon as she turned her eyes to Shelby.

"Yes?"

"Sweetie I'm worried about you. I've been watching you these last few weeks and you're not being yourself."

"How would you know? You don't know who I am," Rachel snapped.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Don't you talk to me like that! I know very well who you are, you do have half of my DNA-"

Rachel scoffed.

"-and I spent two years as your vocal coach and Glee director. I know who you are baby, and this girl, this person that talks back to teachers, doesn't study or do work in class, mounts guys in public, doesn't sing, ruins friendships, that girl isn't you. What happened?"

"What happened! What happened was that my mother wanted nothing to do with me! Luckily I had two fathers who loved me very much and gave me everything I could want. They pushed me to be nothing short of amazing and everyday I lived for them! Then suddenly this woman comes back into my life, trying to claim status as my mother, take me away from the only two people who ever loved me for me. But, as soon as I started bonding with this woman she left me, choosing instead to adopt a new perfect baby.

"She never contacted me again, until a letter. It wasn't anything simple really, didn't explain where she went, no heartfelt confession of her love for me. It was just a note to say there was an audition for a community theatre musical I might be interested in. Turns out, I wasn't. But that didn't stop her from sending the same note to my Daddy, the Daddy that pushed me towards everything and knew I would be a star. He saw this as another step in my path to glory, so he made me go. That night, as he told me how amazing I was, he was hit by a car and torn from my life forever.

"Well, forever until I was in a bus crash myself and hit my head. I saw him; did you know that? And it reminded me that I would never be able to again! So you have no right to care about me, because as much as his death is my fault, it's even more so yours!"

And with that Rachel left.

Shelby and the gleeks were left speechless, well, almost.

"That explains a lot," Artie commented.

* * *

><p><strong>R and R makes me write faster.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the comments, especially _Gleekgenica_, I'm loving your comments :D This chapter is kinda on the road to healing and more friendship based. Hope it answers some questions. I will try post one more after this today. Don't own glee, but do own the errors. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana slumped in her chair in the back of the classroom, a pout on her face as she played with her hair.<p>

"Dead ends?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to her.

Santana sent her a glare before sitting up in her chair. "As if dead ends would dare to be anywhere near my hair."

"Then why the face."

"Born with it. You saying there's something wrong with me face?"

"Santana I know you're allergic to feelings but I come equip with a Epinephrine Injection."

Santana frowned, thinking for a second. "Epi Pen?" At Rachel's nod she continued. "Well as much as it totally doesn't surprise me that someone with absolutely no allergies carries an epi pen, are you serious?"

Rachel shrugged.

Santana smiled at her. "This face is your fault."

Rachel gasped. "What did I do?"

Santana almost fell from her chair at the sudden laughter that shot through her at Rachel's reply.

"What?" Rachel asked, getting a bit annoyed. "Santana I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do whatever I did."

Santana leaned over and pulled Rachel into her arms, hugging the girl tightly while she tried to control the laughter. "Man you funny midget." Santana ignored Rachel's glare and continued. "You remember your first day at McKinley," Rachel nodded, "and how you sung the real deep song in the auditorium and all the gleeks spied on you and stuff-"

"And then Noah mentioned how he would like to get into my pants," Rachel smiled.

Santana raised a brow. "We'll come back to him later," Santana smirked at the difference between her reaction at the time and her reaction now. "Well me and Mercedes were there as well."

"I know. I'm a very observant person-"

Santana snorted, thinking about how it was just today that she missed an entire group of people watching her go to second base on stage.

"My point is that I came up with a devious plan, better than any plan I've ever had actually, and you just went and ruined it."

"Oh Santana I'm sorry. Granted you should make better use of your time than creating 'devious plans' that undoubtedly involve me, but I didn't mean to ruin it. Can I do anything to help you complete it?" Rachel asked.

Santana laughed again. "Dump Puckerman."

Rachel gasped and slapped Santana lightly. "Why would I do that! Wait, how do you know about Noah and I? Not that there even is a Noah and I. It was a very nice kiss, earth shattering even, and granted we made plans to connect later-"

"Damn straight you's'll connect," Santana muttered.

Rachel ignored her. "-but that doesn't mean we are officially an item, no matter how much I would like that to be the case. Noah would just be the most amazing boyfriend wouldn't he-"

"No," Santana scoffed.

Rachel ignored her again. "-but I just don't know if he shares my feelings or if I'm another notch and-"

"Berry. I'm pretty sure we were talking about me weren't we?"

Rachel shut her mouth tightly. "I'm sorry Santana. You were telling me to 'dump Puckerman'. Which actually leads me back to my earlier question, how do you know that anything happened between Noah and I?"

Santana smiled. "You mean you don't know? What happened to being 'a very observant person'?"

"You were in the auditorium?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

Santana touched a finger to her nose.

"Oh dear," Rachel dropped her head to the desk. "How much did you see?"

Santana shrugged. "Everything from you finally singing again, even if it was some Disney shit, to a very hot make out sess, which if you and Puck ever consider threesome-"

Rachel groaned.

"All the way to the storm out the followed an epic verbal lasing," Santana continued. "Are you OK Rach?" Santana softened, thinking about what Rachel had said to Shelby.

Rachel turned her head to the side to look at Santana, but kept it on the desk. "Much better now it's out," she smiled.

The teacher eventually entered the room and Rachel bent to pick her pink notebook and fluffy pen from her bag.

Santana raised a brow, having not seen either in two weeks. She couldn't help the smile the covered her face as Rachel threw her hand up, correcting the teacher on her own lesson plan. She loved Rachel, all sides of her, but she was glad that this Rachel was back; it gave her hope for Glee.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered her last class of the day, excited for the class to end so she could go meet Puck. She saw the group of cheerios and jocks up the back; that was where she had spent the last two weeks sitting. Tina had her bag in the seat beside her, her head deep in the book, obviously expecting no one to sit with her. Rachel froze. This was the moment, start the ball rolling to repair everything, or keep running from what she had done. With a deep breath she moved to the seat at the front of the classroom, moving Tina's bag and sitting in the chair, without even asking permission. She dropping Tina's bag softly to the floor beside the chairs, sending Tina a smile as she looked up.<p>

"Rachel? W-w—what are you doing?" Tina's stutter was very real when she was nervous.

Rachel shrugged. "Sitting next to me team mate?" she tried.

Tina shook her head lightly. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"New Directions is over."

"What?" Rachel cried. "My fault?" She asked softly.

Tina looked at her. "No one blames you-"

"But it was my fault," Rachel cut her off.

Tina nodded lightly.

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry Tina. I didn't mean to cause all this-"

"Rachel we know. We were never mad at you and knew you were going through something huge. And we know what it is now after what you told Ms Corcoran-"

"You were there as well?"

Tina nodded sheepishly. "We're nosy."

"What would it take to get New Directions back together? We did win sectionals and regionals is on the way-"

"Actually... we- me, Blaine, and Artie- joined Shelby's choir," Tina looked away, feeling guilty about what they had done.

"Oh."

"But we can quit it! All three of us. Give us the words and we'll all come running," Tina said happily.

Rachel shook her head. "Tina I don't want you guys to just keep changing your lives on my whims."

"So your not back?" Tina asked quietly.

"No, I am, and I'm not going anywhere ever again, I can promise you that. But you three moved on with your lives after I steamrolled through everything you'd spent three years building. I can't expect you to come back just because I say so."

"Yeah you can Rach. You're our leader. We weren't anything until you joined, and Santana and Mercedes and already just bailed on us so we were barely even a family. Leaders screw up, as long as you're ready to make up for it, I'm ready to follow you again."

"I think the best leaders throughout history learn to lead by walking beside their soldiers as opposed to in front of them."

Tina frowned, completely unsure of where Rachel just took the analogy.

"I mean... I don't want to hog the spotlight anymore. I am the most talented performer we have, but you all have gifts and I think it's time we let them shine. What do you say?"

"I say Ms Corcoran who?" Tina laughed.

The teacher entered just as they pulled away from the hug, a smile covering Tina's face for the first time since sectionals.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked the halls students spreading in front of her; she would really miss that. A pale face caught her attention.<p>

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!" She called, jogging a bit to catch up with him.

"Miss diva, what can I do for you? I thought you would be hurried on your way to the parking lot."

"You were there too?"

"Drats who told you? I wanted to be the first."

"San."

"Of course. Satan beats me to everything."

Rachel laughed. "Kurt, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Kurt raised a brow. "I really hope I'm doing the same thing as you, unless of course you've decided that simply not attending classes is the next step in your rebellion."

Rachel smiled. During the course of the two weeks Kurt had constantly been on her butt about her behaviour. When she thought everyone had just accepted the new her, he always refused to, and it meant everything to her.

"After school you drama queen," Rachel retorted.

"Homework. Something you once found important."

Rachel shook her head as his behaviour. "Do you have time between school and when your all important homework is due to take your best friend shopping?" Rachel asked, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

Kurt froze, eyes wide, and glassy with tears. He was silent.

"Kurt? Are you OK?"

Rachel wasn't sure if it was mentioning shopping to the boy that seemed to have lost his love for fashion over the last two weeks, or if it was referring to Kurt as her best friend for the first time that caused Kurt's shook. Luckily she didn't need to wait for her answer long.

Kurt jumped on top of her, pulling her into his arms. "Diva I gave up all hope of you saying those words to me. I was sure Satan had taken the place I intended for myself," he cheered happily, arms still clinging to Rachel's neck.

"Kurt! Of course you're my best friend," Rachel decided to skip over the Santana part until he was more sane and understanding; people can have two best friends, she would explain that. "I know you left New Directions in order to help me, not for mani pedi's, and over the last two weeks you constantly reminded me of who I was and that how I was acting was wrong. I don't think I can ever thank you enough, the same as I don't think I could ever apologise enough for everything you gave up for me. Glee, fashion, Blaine..."

Kurt finally detached himself from Rachel, tears running down his face. "Diva I know we haven't known each other long but I've lost a parent and there was no way that I was walking away from you. And if Blaine, fashion, and Glee isn't there when you don't need me anymore then it's their loss."

Rachel giggled. "I think I'll always need you Kurt. I mean, next year when we're taking New York by storm I'm going to need someone next to me after every rejection. Oh believe me, I wish for the Fanny Brice life but I know realistically that happens to few, even Fanny herself was shocked by her luck!"

Kurt was gobsmacked. "New York?"

"You didn't think I forgot did you?" Rachel smiled softly.

They had had this conversation one Rachel's second day at McKinley. Rachel intended to be a Broadway star and Kurt was torn between joining her and fashion, so the two had agreed to make the journey together, so they would always have a familiar face.

Kurt's tears continued and he threw himself into Rachel's arms again. "You just haven't mentioned Broadway in a while diva, you hadn't even sung until today."

Rachel shrugged.

"Are you back my diva?"

"I hope so Kurt... So, shopping tomorrow?"

"Why would you need to go shopping? It's not like your cheerio's uniform varies from day to day."

"Kurt, since when did you need a reason to shop?"

"Point taken. I'll drive."

The two began walking towards the car park, where Puck was waiting on Rachel. Rachel's smile grew as Puck came into sight. He was leaning against his car, glancing around nervously, as if he was afraid she wouldn't come.

"Noah will suit New York, won't he?" Rachel asked. Puck still hadn't seen the pair.

Kurt glanced from Rachel to Puck and back. "Are we bringing him with us?"

Rachel shrugged. "I couldn't imagine New York without him, but that doesn't mean he'd want to come."

Puck finally spotted the two and a huge smile spread over his face, not a smirk but a real smile. Kurt noticed.

"I think any place you are would be a place he would want to be," Kurt replied.

Rachel didn't hear him though; she was so focused on Puck.

"I'll leave you two be," Kurt said, pressing a light kiss to Rachel's cheek and walking away.

"Hey," Rachel said shyly.

Puck smirked; he wasn't going to accept that as a greeting. He reached forwards and grabbed her, pulling her into him and crashing his mouth into her. He felt her smile against his lips and deepen the kiss. Once air became a problem they broke apart.

"Hey," Puck mocked her.

She slapped his arm and reached her head back up, ready for a second go. Unfortunately they didn't get far before a car horn honked and a wolf whistle sounded. They broke away from each other softly, smiling.

"Wanna get outta here?" Puck asked before grabbing her bag and flinging it into the back of his truck, not even waiting for her answer.

Rachel giggled. "That was the previously decided upon plan wasn't it?"

Puck opened the door for her, laughing again as she struggled to get in. He helped her, again grabbing her ass in the process. The shared a quick kiss before he shut the door behind her. He could have only wished for this moment back on the first day he had helped her into his truck. Who would've thought the girl could have forgiven him for his word vomit so easily. He started the car, heading it straight towards her house.

* * *

><p>Sue him; he knew where she lived off by heart. He already admitted to stalking her and during her few days of rest after the hospital visit he had basically lived in his truck outside of her place, hoping she'd throw him a bone. Looks like today was that day, and he was going to enjoy his bone, big time.<p>

He pulled up at the front of her house, seeing an expensive looking car sitting in the driveway.

"Who's that?" he asked.

When Rachel didn't answer he glanced over at her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. "Rach? You OK?"

"Umm yeah," Rachel shook herself out of her stupor. "I changed my mind, let's go to your house," she said, rebuckling her seatbelt. He swore Berry was the only teen that not only choose to wear a seatbelt but forced those around her to do so as well.

"Rach?" Puck was worried about her reaction.

"It's nothing OK. I just didn't think my Dad would be home. Can we please go to your house Noah? I still want to spend the afternoon with you."

"Are you embarrassed of me? Is that why you don't want me to meet your Dad?"

"No Noah I am not. You are the most amazing human being alive and I would be honoured to introduce you to my father... just... not today, OK? I mean... I don't even know what we are, that's kind of what this afternoon is about, and I know my father he would... You will meet him, I promise... just, please?" Rachel looked up at him with watery eyes.

Puck was still confused but he conceded anyway. "Yeah Rach, 's cool."

Puck threw his truck in gear and drove off. As he was driving he saw the door to her house opening in the corner of his eye. He glanced to the side, seeing Rachel's eyes widen as she saw it as well. A man emerged, a bottle of beer in his hand. He threw it towards the car, luckily for Puck he missed it.

"Yeah! You get out of here! Get!" He yelled behind the truck as Puck drove away. Puck was torn between pretending he hadn't seen and heard anything, and asking Rachel what the hell that was. He watched as Rachel dropped her head to the window, wiping away tears from her cheeks. What the hell, he'd just ask her later, Rachel said they had a lot of talking ahead of them anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>R and R, I love it :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this'll probably be my last one tonight, but I'll try to update tomorrow before work. This chapter has smut and mentions of suicide, so you've been warned. Don't own glee, do own my errors, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck pulled into his driveway beside his mother's car. Rachel glanced at it.<p>

"Your mothers here?" She asked. It was the first words they had spoken to each other since they left Rachel's house.

Puck looked at Rachel. She had a smile in place and it was impossible to see that she had been crying.

Puck nodded. "Yeah she leaves right after dinner though, 'tis why the midget isn't here." He glanced at Rachel with a smirk, "well, the other midget anyway."

Rachel slapped his back as he jumped out of his side of the car. He ran around to hers and helped her out, enjoying that the jump down made her cheerio skirt fly all the way up.

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and began leading her towards the front door before she stopped him.

"Wait Noah... what if she doesn't like me?" Rachel asked softly.

"You kiddin'?" Rachel shook her head. "Well then your crazy. Babe you're my mum's wet dream; Jewish, straight A, talented, hot as, good influence and all that. She'll love ya, OK?"

Rachel nodded and the two started forwards again.

"Oh man! Think of the brownie points bringing you home is gonna get me! I could even go to Juvie again and her be cool after tellin' her I got me a hot Jewish girlfriend waitin' for me," Puck patted himself on the back.

"Noah," Rachel admonished. "I will not be used as some token for you to win your mothers affection, which I'm positive you have regardless and- wait," Rachel stopped, cutting herself off.

"What?" Puck asked when she didn't talk again for a few moments.

"Girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

Puck ducked his head. "Was I 'sposed to wait for later before I could call you that?"

He must've said the right thing because before he knew it Rachel had jumped into his arms, smashing her lips onto his. Puck didn't let it go to far, for once, because he could feel his mother's eyes digging into his back from the kitchen window. She couldn't see Rachel's face right now, his own was blocking her from view, but the second she did she would totally take back every negative thought she was definitely thinking right now.

He finally separated himself from Rachel and dragged her towards his front door, shaking his head at her when he heard her whispering 'girlfriend' to herself over and over.

* * *

><p>Puck walked through the front door, shucking his shoes and both his and Rachel's' backpacks at the front door. He didn't bother to call for his Mum, knowing that she knew he was home and that she was in the kitchen. He glanced down, watching as Rachel took of her own shoes and placed them neatly by his front door. He smirked as she grabbed Puck's as well and lined them beside her own. He could only shake his head as she lean moved to neatly move their back packs.<p>

He had been so focused on Rachel that he hadn't noticed his mother emerge from the kitchen; he only glanced up as she cleared her throat. He saw Rachel's head snap up in the corner of his eye, but because he was looking at his mum he saw he eyes widen the moment she saw Rachel's very Jewish nose. She quickly glanced between the two.

"Noah! Are you really just going to stand there laughing while this lovely girl cleans up your mess?" She didn't give him a chance to reply, however, as she rushed forward and pulled Rachel from her crouched position to a standing one.

"Aren't you just the most beautiful- Noah! Are you going to introduce us?" She turned to him sharply.

"Ma this is Berry, Berry this is Ma."

"Noah!" Rachel and Mrs Puckerman admonished at the time, causing both of Puck's brows to fly up; what had he gotten himself into?

"My name is Rachel Berry, it's very nice to meet you Mrs Puckerman," Rachel stuck out her hand.

"Oh please Rachel, it's Sarah to you." She knocked Rachel outstretched hand out of the way and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

Rachel's wide eyes found Puck over his mother's shoulder. He got the message loud and clear and stepped forward to separate the two.

"Ma, you're crushin' her."

"Oh I'm so sorry dear," Sarah released Rachel and stepped back. She stared into Rachel's face, well, more like at Rachel's nose. Rachel frowned and tried to duck her head; she knew she had a bad nose but she wasn't used to people staring at it so openly. Puck saw this too.

"Ma's sorry for being such a freak, but she actually loves your nose, she just shows it in ways normal people find retarded," Puck shrugged.

"What? Oh yes, excuse me for staring, but Noah is correct, I was just admiring your nose. I hope you don't find me impolite but, it is caused by Jewish heritage, yes?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Having had a Jewish Daddy that acting more like a Jewish mother than anything else she understood. "Yes, this unfortunate schnoz is due to my birth mother's genetics."

Sarah smiled brightly at both the confirmation and the use of Yiddish. "Nonsense, that nose is a birthright. Birth mother?"

"Ma!" Puck whined.

"Noah, it's OK," Rachel said softly. "Yes Mrs Puckerman-"

"It's Sarah to you dear."

"Yes of course, Sarah... Well I have two gay fathers. My Dad and Daddy screened potential surrogates based on beauty and IQ and then mixed their sperm together before using a turkey baster. I still don't know which is my biological father. One of my fathers, my Daddy, is Jewish by decent, while Dad converted after meeting Daddy. My biological mother is also Jewish."

Sarah's mouth was wide open. Puck barely blinked, both having heard most of that story and used to the way Rachel spoke. One thing caught his attention though.

"Rach...?" He asked.

"Yes Noah?"

"Your Dad's black right?"

"That is correct. Why does that matter?"

Puck looked at Rachel, scanning from head to foot. "One Dad is black, the other is Jewish and you don't know which is ya real dad? You do get straight A's don't you? That's not just something I imagined?"

Rachel frowned. "I have a perfect GPA but I don't see how that affects my fathers ethnicity?"

Sarah had come out of her stupor by now and decided to step in before Puck said something he'd regret.

"So Rachel, your Jewish, have a perfect GPA, neat judging by the shoes and bags, and have a tolerance to all people judging by your home life?"

"I believe so."

"Why are you spending time with a putz like Noah? I love my son but..." Sarah rolled her eyes, showing she was joking, slightly.

"Ma!" Puck cried.

"Noah may have a rocky past but I believe if he can just exert himself in all walks of life, the way he currently tends to do in the wrong areas, then there would be no reason why he couldn't be anything he intended to be," Rachel said, determined.

Puck snapped his head to Rachel, his eyes watering (but if you asked him it never happened, and if it did it was dust in the air). Rachel just smiled softly at him in response.

"I love you."

Both teens snapped their heads towards Mrs Puckerman. She was staring at Rachel with tears running down her face and both hands over her heart. Sarah seemed to realize both teens were looking at her.

"Was that out loud?" She asked quietly.

Puck and Rachel both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Like mother like son," Rachel laughed.

Puck nodded, remembering his own slip up around Rachel. Glad that the introductions were over Puck grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her towards the stairs to take her to his bedroom, both for that talk she had mentioned and to thank her for what she said.

"Where are you two headed?" Sarah asked, making as if to follow the teens.

"My room. Don't worry Ma she's stayin' for dinner so I'll bring her out later for you to play with," Puck smirked.

Sarah nodded and began to walk away.

"And don't worry, I'll leave the door open," Puck said, those normally being the next words out of her mouth whenever he had a girl over, which was very rarely and only usually Santana.

"No need," Sarah waved over her shoulder.

Puck almost tripped up the stars at her reply. She must really, really like Rachel. Puck thought she might even be hoping that Puck would get her pregnant so she'd stay around.

* * *

><p>Puck dragged Rachel into his bedroom, plopping down on his bed as soon as he entered. Rachel paused at the door for a moment, taking in her surroundings. Slowly she turned and closed his bedroom door, causing Puck to raise a brow, which Rachel saw.<p>

"You heard your mother," she smiled.

Puck shook his head, watching as she walked around his room, pointing at random things, picking up other things, sniffing a shirt- wait, what?

"Berry, what are you doing?"

Rachel's head snapped up, apparently she had forgotten that there was someone else in the room. She kept his shirt in her hand as she took a seat on the corner of his bed.

"I like the way you smell. It's comforting," she held the shirt out as if it was an explanation. "This smells like you."

Puck nodded. It was one of his favorite shirts, a vintage band tee, he worse it a lot so he wasn't surprised that it would smell like him.

"Can I have it?" Rachel asked shyly.

Puck cocked a brow. "Why do ya want me shirt?"

Rachel took it as a no and acted as if to drop it.

"No! Rach, you can have it-"

Rachel smiled and held it tightly to her chest.

"-but I wanna know why?"

Rachel shrugged. "As you probably guessed from earlier... things at home are... tense... having something that smells like you might help me sleep." Rachel seemed so small to Puck, and so sad, he wanted to cheer her up.

"Why settle for a shirt when you can have the real thing?" he flexed an arm.

Rachel broke into laughter. Mission accomplished.

"Rach, do you wanna talk about it? The stuff at home I mean?"

Rachel shook her head as she laid down on the bed, settling in next to Puck.

"I'm not ready yet, but can you be ready when I am?"

Puck wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Not goin' anywhere babe. Speakin' of, didn't ya have sum chat shit planned?"

"Language Noah! And also, yes." Rachel began fiddling with Puck's shirt, scrunching it up, pulling it, and flatting it back out. "Are we... you know... we?"

"For a chick that talks like she swallowed a dictionary you don't seem good at this talk shit."

"I'm just nervous Noah."

Puck covered her hand with his, halting her fiddling. Rachel turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"You don't need to be. It's just me," Puck said softly.

Rachel smiled, relaxing immediately.

"Is this-to you-serious? Or am I just another notch on your bedpost? Because you mean so much to me and I think we can actually be something more than that and if you tell me that you don't feel anything I don't think I can take it and-"

Puck leaned forward and shut her up with his mouth. He spoke softly when he pulled away. "Rachel, I have never felt this way about a girl. You are amazing and, well I'm not good with feelings shit, but I really really like you, OK?"

Rachel nodded. "I like you too Noah."

"Good. Now, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel smiled brightly. "Yes Noah! I would love that!"

"Great. Listen, I've never been a boyfriend before so I'm probably gonna suck at it, but I want you to know that I'm gonna try, and I'm not gonna bail on you, OK?"

Rachel didn't answer, choosing instead to roll on top of him. She let a leg fall either side of his thighs so she was straddling him. They stared deep into each other's eyes as they leaned forward, their lips meeting in the middle. Chemistry crackled between the two, as it always did, and soon Puck's hand began drifting upwards, one hand remaining on her lower hip. Rachel moaned into his mouth as his hand gripped her boob threw her shirt. He worked his hand back down and started it under her shirt. This time is was Puck that moaned as he groped her boob under her shirt but over her bra.

Rachel's hands dropped down Puck's chest, pulling on his shirt. He got the picture and pulled his hands from her, yanking his shirt quickly over his head, while she did the same with her's. Their lips found each other quickly again. Puck groaned as Rachel grinded herself into him. He rolled them over. One hand moved back to her boob, they may seem small but they were the best he'd seen, while his other travelled to her back, making quick work of the clasp. Soon Rachel's chest was reveled to him and he could only stare. He dropped his lips to her boobs, sucking one and then the other, paying them both equal attention. Rachel's fingers threaded through his mow-hawk, pulling his hair at the same time as holding his head to her chest.

With his hands now free he left them roam her body. He worked slowly but one soon found itself slipping under her skirt.

"Noah," Rachel gasped.

Puck assumed that she had just liked something he'd done and continued.

"Noah... stop," Rachel barely whispered.

Puck froze, one hand almost at her panties, the other pulling a nipple. He lifted his head slowly, looking into her eyes, they were blinking furiously and still slightly gazed over.

"Babe?" Puck asked.

Rachel wiggled a bit and Puck took it as a sign to move away a bit, which was hard considering everything, but he complied, moving from on top of her to beside her. She reached for Puck's shirt and covered her chest with it, much to Puck's disappointment.

"D'I do sumthin' wrong?" Puck pouted.

"No! No, God no, you were perfect, but there's something I need to tell you."

"Babe, can't we talk later?" Puck frowned.

"Noah. I know there have been a lot of rumors about me over the last two weeks, and I never should have let him start them, but I didn't seem the harm in them. I didn't by any means encourage them, I just didn't stop them after I knew they existed-"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't sleep with him. Well any of them actually, but mainly Finn, nothing happened beyond what you saw in the cafeteria, that was the first and only time that we even kissed. He came to me, telling me about how you and Quinn slept together while I was in hospital and I was just upset. I never should I let my emotions take over like that but just the thought that you-"

"What!" Puck screamed jumping from the bed. "He said what!"

"Noah it's OK. We weren't together and you're a teenage boy, and believe me I've heard of your conquests. I don't mind, I know I'm different. Well I hope I am-"

"No Rach, wait up. Nothin' happened between Quinn and I, douche was lying to you. I haven't gotten any play since the day I met you, you kinda ruined other chicks for me-"

Rachel smiled.

"-so damn straight your different. But, is that the only reason you did it? Cause he said that?"

Rachel nodded. "I was content with rebelling in the classroom but after he said that... I don't know... maybe it was a Satan on my shoulder-"

"It's called Santana."

"-or something but I thought acting like that would hurt you, and I am so sorry for intentionally trying to hurt you, I was just so mad and I decided it was all your fault."

"Why were you mad at me?"

"I..." Rachel took a deep breath. "I saw my Daddy. It was so amazing, he was right there, talking to me, and there was this moment where I was choosing between going and staying and I really really wanted to go but then I felt something, which I learnt later was when you kissed me, and it made me stay. I didn't want to stay. Noah... I actually have a confession... the bus crash... I hurt myself..."

"What do you mean? I didn't protect you enough and something hit your head, how is that your fault?"

"I saw the metal bar as we rolled, so I tried to pull out of your arms, and I did, just enough to hit my head on the pole. Unfortunately you must have pulled me back to you so it wasn't worse-"

"Unfortunately! What the fuck Berry! You wanted to die!"

Rachel nodded her head.

"No!" Puck dropped to his knees beside the bed, pulling Rachel into a sitting position and clutching her hands. "Why baby?"

"I missed my Daddy. And my Dad... he blames me Noah, he tells me every time he sees me that it's my fault that Daddy is dead, and doesn't he know that I already know that! I just couldn't stand it anymore."

Puck reached a hand up to cup Rachel's cheek. "I thought we spoke about this? None of it was your fault. None of it. You couldn't have changed it, you couldn't have saved him, you aren't responsible. And you know what you did? You let him die a happy man. He loved you and your voice was the last thing he saw. And if your Dad doesn't see that, then I'm sorry, but maybe you and you Daddy can do better."

Rachel pulled Puck into a hug, sobbing into his chest. Minutes later she pulled back, still clutching his shirt to her chest.

"You don't still feel that do you? I mean... you don't want to die anymore?" Puck asked softly.

Rachel shook her head violently. "No! And I will never think anything of the sort again. Daddy reminded me why I'm mean to still be here. I'm a future Broadway star and I can't rob the world of my amazing talents."

Puck couldn't hold in the snort at the answer that was just so Rachel Berry.

"OK good. And if anything like that ever happens again talk to me first, OK? Cause I don't think I can be without you? And if you ever hurt yourself I'll lock you in a bubble and won't let you sing to anyone but me, OK?"

Rachel laughed at him, before pulling his arm. She pulled him back on top of herself, sliding up to the pillows until they were both lying on the bed. Slowly she moved the shirt away from her chest.

"So, none of those douche's got to touch you? You're still a virgin?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded. "For now." She looked up into his eyes and hooked a finger under his chin, bringing his mouth to her own.

Their lips barely touched when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt Noah, but I need to leave for work soon and I wanted to have dinner with Rachel before I left."

Puck dropped his head into the crook of Rachel's neck, groaning. "Why couldn't she hate you?"

Rachel laughed as she pushed Puck off of her, slowly standing and redressing herself. "C'mon Noah. And just think, we'll have the house to ourselves once she leaves." Rachel sent him a wink before skipping out of the room.

Puck smirked, yanking a random shirt over his head before racing down the stairs after her.

* * *

><p><strong>R and R cause I love it :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: here's the next chapter. Don't own glee, sorry for my errors, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Puck paused at the door to the kitchen, smiling at the sight before him. Sarah and Rachel were both in the kitchen; Rachel stirring the stir-fry while Sarah pulled plates and glasses from cupboards. The two were chatting as if they were best friends.<p>

"And although I originally intended to attend Julliard I have since discovered that it doesn't have a music program. So I have retrained my sights on the best performing arts school in America, NYADA, the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts... its in New York," Rachel said, so determined.

"I wish Noah shared your determination. Maybe you'll rub off on him?" Sarah commented.

Puck took that moment to make his presence known. "I'm hopin' she'll rub off on me in more ways than one."

Rachel blushed at the innuendo, but Sarah didn't seem to catch it.

"Oh Noah! Wouldn't it be amazing if you were able to travel to New York with Rachel! Granted it would take improving your grades quite a bit maybe Rachel can tutor you, she seems very bright. And maybe you two could get an apartment together there-for protection of course, New York is a dangerous place-and you can use that money I've been saving. Originally it was for Noah's college fund," Sarah directed at Rachel, "but after last year I realised it would be better as 'bail money'," Sarah shook her head.

"Well Ma as much as I love you shamin' me to my girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend!" Sarah squealed, before wrapping her arms around Rachel. "I am so happy for you two. When I saw you I could only pray that you would be joining my family and now-"

"Whoa! Hold up Ma! Don't be marryin' us up yet."

Sarah released a shell-shocked Rachel and turned away to fill the glasses with water. "It's just a matter of time," she muttered under her breath.

Rachel looked up at Puck, frowning.

"I thought you said I could have that shirt?" She asked.

Puck glanced down at his top. "Shit, sorry Rach, I just grabbed a random one off the floor." Puck looked back at Rachel, smirking, "it'll just smell more like me now, K?"

Rachel blushed and ducked her head. "Sarah, it's ready," she commented changing the conversation.

Sarah jumped beside her with a spoon, quickly tasting it before nodding in agreement.

"I'll set the table," Rachel said, grabbing the glasses and plates and walking from the kitchen to the small table they had in the next room. She had to clear a lot off it because the family normally just ate in front of the table.

Sarah turned to Puck once Rachel had left.

"Ma, don't say it-"

"Noah. I am so proud of you. Not just for bringing me Rachel-"

Puck scoffed, she would think Rachel was just for her.

"-but for finally growing up. I thought you'd never settle down enough to finally become someone's boyfriend, and for that person to be Rachel, well, I really hope you do consider trying harder in school." Sarah tapped his cheek and walked past him to the table, leaving Puck to carry the stir-fry.

* * *

><p>Puck pulled Rachel into his room the second Sarah left for work. He didn't get far before Rachel stopped him though.<p>

"Rach, we can talk later, K?" Puck murmured, trying to capture Rachel's lips in his own.

"No Noah, now."

Puck huffed slightly, sitting back with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Really Noah? You're going to be that mature?"

Puck poked his tongue out, causing Rachel to shake her head. She stood from his bed and began pacing in front of him.

"As you're aware, they way I've been behaving over these last two weeks is completely out of character for me, but, it's not just these two weeks... it's the whole time I've been at McKinley. I'm not the type of girl who would join the school cheerleading squad, or who would have two people fighting over my friendship, or who would be loved by an entire group of people. I'm one of the ones that you would throw a slushie at, or throw into a dumpster-"

"I would never do that to you," Puck dropped his arms to his sides and let his pout fall.

"Not now... but the people you do do that to... I'm one of them... or at least I should be, as I was at Carmel. Although, at Carmel my personality was accepted to I was actually still quite popular there, but it's the type of personality that, here, would make me a social leper."

"I don't get it Rach. You've been faking who you are?" Puck was so lost.

"Well no, because I would never do that, I've just been toning back my... well... my crazy as most people say. I'm loud, out spoken, most times harsh and opinionated. I'm very determined and I shot for what I want, I don't give in to others."

"Berry, I know all that about you, you are like that, trust me."

"Well yes, but normally I'm worse. After what happened with my Daddy I changed... and I think I'm ready to go back, to be me."

"Ok?"

Rachel nodded, done with her speech.

"Cool." Puck smirked, reaching forward to grab her and pull her back to the bed.

"And first step of going back to me is informing you that I don't intend to have intercourse until I'm 25 and have already won a Tony."

Puck's mouth dropped. "25?"

Rachel shrugged. "I believe 25 is a very appropriate age. I would be in control of both my hormones and emotions and would have settled down with my soul mate. I only intend to have intercourse with one person."

Puck considered placing a hand over her mouth, anything to make her stop talking, every word made it worse. "But... 25?"

Rachel laughed and leaned forward to press her lips softly to Pucks. "Noah, I understand that you are a typical teenage male, more so than others even, and I will also understand if you choose to terminate I relationship. I know it takes a lot of effort to love an admittedly high maintenance girl like myself."

"Nuh... I mean no. I don't wanna 'terminate' shit, but... 25... that's almost 10 years away."

"7."

"Reckon I can change ya mind?"

"You can try."

"Challenge accepted," Puck smirked, dragging her towards the bed.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Puck Rachel was the first person other than his mother more stubborn than himself so he did get far before Rachel decided they should cool down and watch a movie.<p>

They cuddled on the couch for a while, alternating between kissing and watching the movie.

Puck didn't even realise they had fallen asleep until his Mum was shaking his arm softly.

"Ma?"

"Shh Noah, Rachel's asleep. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so cute but I thought maybe you two would be more comfortable in bed, instead of on this two seater couch that's sure to cramp your neck," Sarah whispered.

Puck nodded, sliding himself from under Rachel and standing. He stretched his arms and legs out before leaning back down to pick Rachel up, bridal style.

Sarah grinning at the sight, pulling a camera from her side and snapping another shot.

"Ma!" Puck whisper yelled. "The fuck you doin'?"

"Noah," she chastised, much like Rachel.

"You took some while we were sleepin' didn't ya?" Puck asked.

Sarah didn't answer, but her blush was confirmation enough.

Puck shook her head and began up the stairs towards his room.

"Noah wait."

Puck paused, turning his head back to his mother.

"Has she called her father to say she won't be home?"

Puck shook his head. "She doesn't need to."

Sarah frowned before smiling. "Yes, she seems very responsible, I would trust her if she were my daughter... one day...," Sarah sighed dreamily.

"Nuh, he just doesn't care." Puck continued up the stairs, not waiting for his mother to reply. He knew Rachel didn't want people to know but he just couldn't understand how anyone could look at the girl in his arms and feel anything other than love.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel arrived to Glee early, well before anyone else should be there. She had spent the day, after waking up in Puck's arms and him driving her to school, finding all of the original members of new directions, trying to convince them to come back. Tina had already spoken to Blaine and Artie so they agreed quickly. Mike was easy to convince as well. She didn't even need to ask Kurt, Brittany, Santana, and Puck, as she knew, without a doubt, they would follow her there.<p>

That left Quinn and Finn as the harder ones; she didn't bother with the nine that had performed with them for sectionals, she didn't even know their names. Quinn had eventually conceded, after a very long, but heart felt, apology speech and promise that life does get better. Finn, unfortunately, refused; he was the only one. Finn had said that he was finally back on top, and he wasn't giving it up for a group of people that he knew already hated him. To be fair Rachel didn't really try to hard with Finn, she was mad at him for lying to her and for starting the rumours, so she more or less let him walk away. She knew it would mean having only 10 members but she decided to deal with that later.

She left Mr Shue until last, which was why she was currently in the choir room so early. She found him sitting at the piano bench, obviously putting off packing away all of the music sheets and clearing out the room for another class.

"Mr Shue?" she asked quietly.

His head snapped up, not expecting her voice.

"Rachel? What do you want?" And Rachel couldn't blame him when he snapped it.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was lost and confused and if I could change what I did then I would."

"You can't though," his anger had deflated the second Rachel apologised, and he now spoke with layers of sadness.

"No, I can't. But that doesn't mean I can't fix it now."

"What do you mean?"

"She means," Santana said, coming through the door, closely followed by the other returning members of New Directions, "that we're back, and Regionals is next week, so you better be ready to whoop us into shape."

Mr Shue smiled. "I... guys... Rachel?"

"We won sectionals, no way would we stop after that," Rachel smiled back at him.

"Yeah, but maybe before Nationals we should give ourselves more than a week, before it becomes a habit," Artie wheeled himself past everyone over to the stands of chairs.

People took his lead and soon followed him, taking their seats.

"Anyone have any song suggestions?" Mr Shue asked, jumping straight into it. Everyone, Rachel included, shook their heads. "That's OK, because I've got three I've been craving to try out. Now Rachel and Finn... where's Finn?"

Rachel ducked her head. "He was the only one..."

"We don't need the douche," Puck growled. He turned to Mr Shue. "Let me take the lead."

Mr Shue stared at the boy in front of him. He knew Puck could sing, better than Finn even, but Puck had never wanted to, ever. Looking at Puck now, though, Mr Shue saw someone different, someone with potential. He smiled, "sure Puck, let's give you a go."

The gleeks all cheered.

"Now-" Mr Shue began.

"Actually Mr Shue," Rachel said, standing up and walking to the centre of the room, not even caring if the teacher wasn't OK with her cutting him off. "I know I have already apologised to all you, and I know you know that I am truly sorry, but I tend to prefer to talk through lyrics, so, I've prepared a song that I feel shares the melancholy that I feel for my actions."

"When the hell did she find time to 'prepare a song' between yesterday and now? I spent the whole fuckin' night with her?" Puck muttered to Santana and Kurt.

"I knew I recognised that shirt," Santana smirked at Puck.

Kurt chose to ignore Santana. "She's a Broadway star, I'm sure she began planning this song weeks ago."

"She's buckets of crazy," Puck said as Rachel nodded to Brad the ever silent pianist.

The rest of the band joined in and soon the music filled the choir room for the first time in over two weeks.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

Rachel may have dedicated this song to the whole Glee club but everyone could tell by the way she was staring at Puck that it was about him.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Rachel walked up to the stands. She tapped Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Tina and pulled them to the front with her, silently telling them to harmonize with her for the next chorus.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

Mercedes and Shelby had heard music filtering down the hall so had gone searching for it. They were shocked to see that it was coming from the choir room, where it seemed all of New Directions were back together, and sounding better than ever.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Finn heard the music too and followed it to the choir room. He stood beside Mercedes and Shelby as they watched New Directions dance to the originally sad and slow song, changing it to one of hope and healing.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

The rest of the glee members joined the girls at the front, smiling and singing along for the chorus.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Puck and Rachel found each other, looking into each others eyes and singing with a hope of the future, a knowledge that they would be together forever, they were end game.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

The music faded out, and the gleeks became silent, letting Rachel finish the song.

_How to save a life_

The gleeks cheered and joined together into a group hug, the laughter flowing right to Shelby, Mercedes, and Finn, still unnoticed at the doorway.

Shelby was smiling, while the other two were frowning; she was proud of her daughter, finally getting back to the little girl she once knew, while the other two felt the pain of being left out.

Mercedes turned to Finn. "Looks like you're in need of a new glee club," she commented.

Finn tore his eyes away from the New Directions to look at Mercedes. "Looks like," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, next chapter is Regionals, and I'll try to get it up today, sorry if I don't though.<strong>

**R and R cause it makes my day :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bold: Rachel**_

_underline: Puck_

Normal: everyone else

**Don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long week of daily practices, even extending into both days of the weekend, but today was the day that the hard work would all pay off, hopefully. Ten members of New Directions sat in the audience, watching as Shelby's choir came to the stage. They had already heard through the gossip grapevine that Finn had joined Mercedes so they weren't shocked when he appeared on the stage. They were shocked, however, by the first song.<p>

"No," Rachel whispered.

"Douche!" Puck growled.

"Just wait til I get them in a dark alley," Santana glared.

Other comments of the like came from the gleeks, well the ones that weren't speechless.

Rachel turned to the teacher, "how would they know our set list?' she asked.

Will looked towards her, then back towards the stage, watching as Finn and Mercedes rocked the song that they had poured all their efforts into over the last week, Mercedes belting runs where Rachel had softened to the emotion of the song, Finn struggling with the notes while Puck had crooned them; there was no doubt New Directions would have been better.

"It's just one song. Could be a coincidence."

He was wrong. Mercedes took the lead on the groups second song, singing the same words that Tina had aced in practice. Tina looked down as tears slipped from her eyes; Mercedes was doing a justice to the song that Tina wouldn't have been able to match.

They waited for the second song, hoping more than anything that it wasn't the same. Score one for New Directions, it wasn't.

"We still have one song guys!" Mr Shue cheered.

The others turned glares to him.

"What good does that do us? Sure the old ladies stunk but Mercedes and Finn aced it, and they stole our songs!" Santana snapped.

"I can't believe Sue would do this!" Mr Shue yelled.

Rachel finally broke her silence. "I don't think it was coach Sylvester." Rachel turned to look at where Shelby was sitting a few rows over, cheering for her choir. "If it had been all three songs I'd agree with you but... I spoke to Shelby... and I'm so sorry guys, I think this is my fault," Rachel dropped her head.

"Diva it can't be your fault!" Kurt patted her back.

"She asked me to join her choir and I told her I would stay with the choir that had more chance to win-that isn't actually why I stayed with you though, your family, but I knew it would anger her-and then she replied that we didn't have any chance of winning because we had no set list while they had been rehearsing theirs since sectionals. I told her that we intended to smash all 3 songs, and I even said what they were. I'm so sorry."

The gleeks mouths dropped.

"Sweetie, she's your mum, you couldn't have known," Kurt said, all the gleeks agreeing with him.

"Your not mad at me?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Of course not," Mr Shue confirmed. "You didn't know. But that does explain why it was only 2 out of 3."

Puck had been unable to hits the notes needed for the 3rd song so they had changed a few days ago, switching to something with a lower range.

"What do we do now Mr Shue?" Tina asked.

"You guys didn't work this hard for it all to be taken away from you," Mr Shue looked around the group, before focusing on Rachel. "Rachel, I know you've done everything you can to not be the lead for today, but we need you, have you got any ideas?"

Rachel met his eyes. "I just don't want to let you down again."

Artie shook his head, "Rachel, when will you see it, you're one of us, and you made us, you never could let us down, we love you."

Rachel smiled at the boy. "Well OK then," she stood, her show smile in place. "I do have some songs that I intended for vocal adrenaline, but I never had the chance to teach them to the group." She turned to Puck. "Noah... it will be on you though."

Puck's eyes widened. "Why me?"

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel stood at the back of the theatre, behind the doors, waiting for the signal for their entrance.<p>

"Rachel?" They turned as they heard Shelby call to her.

"Stay away from me," Rachel spat with venom, turning away to face the door in front of her.

"Ok, I'll leave. But before I go just know, I did this for you. You are so much better than New Directions, and when you loose today you will have no choice but to come back to me." Shelby began to walk away.

Rachel didn't turn to look at her as she spoke. "Mum. I'm not with New Directions because they're better, even thought they are, I'm here because they're my family. And to me that means something."

Shelby didn't have a chance to reply as the cue sounded and Puck and Rachel entered the theater from the back.

_Heartbeat_

_**Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat**_

_Heartbeat_

_**Heartbeat**_

_Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat_

Puck and Rachel walked down the aisle towards the stage, spotlights on them.

_I saw you talking on the phone,_

_And know that you were not alone._

_But you stealing my heart away,_

_Yeah you're stealing my heart away._

Behind the curtain on the stage stood the New Directions, eyebrows raised to Puck; they never knew he could sing like that. Rachel smiled, always knowing he could do anything he put his mind to.

_**You're acting like you're on your own,**_

_**But I saw you standing with a girl (hmmm)**_

_**Stop tryin' to steal my heart away**_

_**Stop tryin' to steal my heart away**_

The two came together in a gap between seats, pressing chest to chest as they sung.

_**I don't know where we going?**_

_**I don't know who we are?**_

Rachel placed her hand over Puck's heart, unconsciously tapping it to the beat. Puck returned her touch with his own hand over her heart, a bit higher though because they were performing in front of a huge audience and Puck didn't think feeling up his girl would be to appropriate.

_I can feel your heartbeat_

_I can feel your heartbeat (__**he said to me**__)_

_I can feel your heartbeat __**(running through me)**_

_Feel your heartbeat_

_(She said:)_

_**I can feel your heartbeat (**__she said to me)_

_**I can feel your heartbeat (**__she said to me)_

_**I can feel your heartbeat **__(running through me)_

_**Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat**_

The two pulled away from each other, swapping sides of the theatre before continuing the walk towards the stage.

_Maybe it's the way you move,_

_You got me dreaming like a fool._

_That I could steal your heart away,_

_I could steal your heart away._

Rachel stared at Puck across the aisle, a huge smile covering her face, not the fake show smile either, a real one.

_**No matter what it is you think**_

_**I'm not the kind of girl to break,**_

_**And give my heart away**_

_**Stop trying to steal my heart away**_

The two stopped, halfway to the stage, staring at each other across the rows of chairs between them.

_**I don't know where we going?**_

_**I don't know who we are?**_

_I can feel your heartbeat __**(he said to me)**_

_I can feel your heartbeat __**(he said to me)**_

_I can feel your heartbeat__** (running through me)**_

_Your heartbeat_

_Feel your heartbeat_

_(She said:)_

_**I can feel your heartbeat **__(she said to me__**)**_

_**I can feel your heartbeat **__(she said to me)_

_**I can feel your heartbeat**__ (__running through me)_

_**(Feel your heartbeat)**_

Rachel and Puck continued to the stage, walking at the same pace.

_**Stop stealing my heart away**_

_**Stop stealing my heart away**_

_**Stop stealing my heart away**_

_**You're stealing my heart away**_

They reached the stage at the same time, stopping though and staying apart, Rachel on the left corner of the stage, Puck on the right, staring at each other still. As they sung the curtain between them began to rise, reveling the members of New Directions.

_**I don't know where we're going**_

_**I don't know who we are**_

_**It feels like we are flowing**_

_**High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars...)**_

The New Directions harmonized together as Rachel and Puck sung.

Oooooo

oooooo

Heartbeat, heart-heartbeat

_**I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it**_

_**I can feel it, I can **_

Rachel and Puck finally started making their way towards each other, timed perfectly even though they had only just organized this song without any practice.

_I can feel your heartbeat __**(he said to me)**_

_I can feel your heartbeat (__**he said to me**__)_

_I can feel your heartbeat __**(running through me)**_

_Your heartbeat_

_Feel your heartbeat_

_(She said:)_

_**I can feel your heartbeat (**__she said to me)_

_**I can feel your heartbeat (**__she said to me)_

_**I can feel your heartbeat**__ (__running through me)_

_(Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat-beat-beat)_

Rachel and Puck reached each other in the middle of the stage, pressing into each other as they had earlier in the song.

_**Stop stealing my heart away (**__Just tell it to me girl)_

_**Stop stealing my heart away (Ooo**__**) (Give it to me boy)**_

_**Stop stealing my heart away (Just say it to me girl)**_

_**You're stealing my heart away**_

The two seemed to move even closer to each other as the song went on. New Directions behind them continued to harmonize with them.

Stop stealing my heart away_ (I can feel your heartbeat)_

Stop stealing my heart away _(I can feel your heartbeat)_

Stop stealing my heart away _(I can feel your heartbeat)_

_**Your heartbeat, your heartbeat.**_

The audience jumped to their feet as soon as the music faded out, applause thundering through the theatre. Rachel and Puck allowed themselves a moment to soak up the cheering, before blending with the group for the second song. The New Directions had learnt this song the first year that the club had joined together; Mercedes and Finn had been lead. Artie had remembered this song, and thinking it was a good way to stick it to the two ex glee members, he suggested it. Because it was his idea Mr Shue had given him the lead with Santana.

Soon the familiar notes of the well-known Queen song filled the building, Artie busting into the lyrics of 'Somebody to Love' with Santana. Rachel backed them up towards the end, doing runs and holding notes that bettered even Mercedes. If they had taken the time to look into the audience they would have seen Mercedes glaring amongst the dancing audience members.

The song finished to another round of applause, but they didn't pause this time, going straight into the last song of the set, the one song that Shelby hadn't stolen. Rachel and Puck were the leads of this songs, but each member got at least one line, everyone coming together for the group performance. The New Directions rendition of 'Don't Stop Believing' would probably be the most talked about performance for years to come.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to freeze as everyone gathered on the stage, the group of old people, the New Directions, and Shelby's choir. They all held their breath as the speaker opened the envelope slowly, pushing the tension.<p>

"And in third place... the old people!" The speaker mumbled, most likely drunk. He handed them a small trophy. "I'm sure it's passed your bedtime so feel free to just leave now."

Soon there were two groups left.

"OK. This decision was split at first, but after much debate we have decided on one group to send to Chicago. The winners are..." he opened the envelope, struggling slightly. Minutes later and he still hadn't got it open.

"Oh for God's sake," Shelby muttered. She stepped forward, grabbing the envelope from him and ripping it open. "The winner's are my tea-" she cut herself off, her mouth wide. "New Directions? But, how?"

Cheering, both on, and off the stage cut anything else she had to say off. They had made it and they would go on. Puck grabbed Rachel into his arms, smashing his mouth to hers as he spun her around.

Mr Shue raised the trophy above his head, screaming just as loud as his students.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I figured everyone knew Don't stop believing and somebody to love well enough that I wouldn't need to write them :D and sorry that I totally went cliche with those two song choices... but I figured in my A/U they never did them, so here they are. The nationals song list will be all original.**

**I won't be able to post anymore today, but in upcoming chapters we're going to get other people than Rachel singing finally, as well as the final Shelby/Rachel moment, and the Dad reveal. Also some other couples will show up. **

**R and R**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Good news guys! Only bout 3 or maybe 4 chapters left! whoo! but then im going straight into this other story i've been planing a bit, but let's focus on this 1. I'll try finish the story today but I'm sick so I can't make any promises. Don't own glee. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>NOTE: LISTEN TO BARRY MANILOW, CAN'T SMILE WITHOUT YOU TO GET THE FEEL OF THIS WHOLE CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T THEN, UMM, IT'S HAPPY AND SLOW.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck sat in the choir room. He was in the front row, centre, which had shocked people at first but now was a regular occurrence. What was odd though was that he was sitting silently, just watching. Of course, he was watching Rachel, which was the only reason people were leaving him alone.<p>

He watched as she spun, her skirt flying up, as she practiced a dance routine for Nationals with Mike. At first he didn't like the animal sweaters and knee socks that she pulled out after her whole 'I have to be true to the real me' moment just before regionals, but she was bringing him around to them, the dirty school girl images for his spank bank definitely a plus.

He watched as she laughed, her eyes twinkling with joy and her white teeth shining. Her smile was so infectious that he felt a smile grow on his own face, making him think he probably looked like some psycho, sitting and watching a girl with a bigass smile of his face. But listening to her voice as she laughed took him away from himself, focusing solely on her.

He watched as she shook her head to the music, her long brown hair flying around her head in a halo. Her hair literally smelt like berries, which Puck just couldn't get over, and whenever it was near him he just couldn't not touch it... well either her hair or her skin... he was slightly addicted to her.

He watched as she lifted her leg to Mike's arm, a move that reminded him that if she wanted she could lift it all the way up she was so bendy. He loved her legs. In fact, before Rachel he never saw himself as a guy that focused on a body part, well, maybe boobs (and that part of Rachel was amazing as well) but now he knew, without a doubt, that he was a leg man. Two toned olive limbs that went on forever, even though she was a midget, who'd have known?

He watched as she scrunched her nose, loving that she didn't even know she did it. Puck knew that she did; in fact, he knew that she had different types of nose scrunches. One was when she didn't like something, usually when someone said something negative about her of one of the gleeks (he also loved how protective she was). Another was when she was embarrassed; usually matching with her blush like when he made an innuendo towards her. A third was when someone did something wrong, like miss a step in a dance or hit a note wrong, it usually preceded one of her verbal lashings. Fourth, she had this nose scrunch when she was thinking really hard, concentrating and her in her world, which was the one she was using now. She had no clue had cute Puck found it, sometimes he even tried to make these situations, and other times she'd do it, happen just to see it.

He watched as her tongue snuck out of her mouth, wetting her lip glossed lips, before she grabbed it between her teeth in concentration, her brow furrowing as well. And yes, that never failed to make Puck hard, but she was his girlfriend so he decided it was allowed.

* * *

><p>Later, Puck sat with her in the cafeteria, watching as she organized her lunch. Legit, she had a routine for every meal, depending on the day of the week, the amount of sleep she'd had the night before, time of day, how much exercise she had done that day, and what other food she had already eaten. She pulled her vegan food out of her bag, opening each item and placing them on a white cloth that she had also pulled from her backpack. She didn't even start eating until each item was prepared.<p>

He watched her hands fly around, gesturing dramatically as she spoke about whatever it was she was talking about; the topic didn't matter, it could be about the little ant she passed in the car park that morning and she would still be this passionate.

He watched her plump lips suck on her straw (apparently it was healthier for her vocal chords to drink from a straw rather than a bottle, Puck just thought she was bat-shit), taking a momentary break from her non-stop talking.

He watched as she cocked her head to the side, eyes widened slightly after asking someone a question. She might never shut up, but when it came to listening she was really the best.

Rachel was amazing at everything, she wasn't all or nothing though, she had told him once, because there was no such thing as 'nothing' in her opinion. Legit this girl even made Puck think he was amazing.

* * *

><p>He walked her to her next class, carrying her books for her so she could continue to wave her arms around about whatever Tony award winner she was ranting about now. He gave her a light peck as she entered the classroom, a quick reminder that he was to go to Math now; both because she actually had him going to class now, and she knew his class schedule better than he did. It scared him slightly the first time she arrived to his house with a list of his homework, considering they only shared one class so she must have gone to all of his teachers to ask for it, or whatever other methods she had. He was used to it now though, and it was even useful, just ask his Ma about how his grades were improving.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as he sat down in math he glanced around, searching for Mike. The dude was smart so Puck had no clue why they had a math class together but he just went with it. He spotted Mike a few rows ahead with Blaine, two for the price of one. Puck quickly scribbled something on a scrap of paper and threw it at Mike's head. Mike whipped around, seeing Puck, and shot a glare. Puck rolled his eyes but gestured for Mike to open the ball of paper. Mike read it and then showed it to Blaine, before the two turned and gave Puck thumbs up.<p>

His plan was in motion.

* * *

><p>The glee club was gathered in the auditorium; they practiced here twice a week to prepare for nationals now. The girls sat in the front row of chairs, looking around at each other.<p>

"Where are the guys?" Tina asked of the missing male members, including Kurt.

The girls all shrugged before turning to Mr Shue who had taken centre stage.

"OK, well, I know we've all been putting in so much effort for nationals, and we have so much more to do, but the boys approached me and I agreed that we could take a slight break for today. So, without further a due, the boys of New Directions," Mr Shue clapped as he walked off the stage, joining the girls in the audience.

Artie rolled onto the stage first, whistling a very familiar tune as he rolled over. He stopped on the opposite side of the stage than he had entered from, pulling a microphone from his lap to talk into.

"Presenting, a gift from one Jew to another, in dedication of a musical Jewish icon!... God I feel racist," Artie said the second part to himself but the girls still heard it, all laughing.

The girls turned to look at Rachel, taking the subtle 'Jew' thing as a sign from Puck. Rachel in reply stared at the stage, head cocked to the side in confusion and anticipation.

Artie picked up the whistling tune again, Brad on the piano joining him this time.

The music paused for a second, as per the song, giving Puck the chance to appear on stage with his acoustic guitar. Together the piano and his guitar picked up the tune, the band adding drums and other instruments to the tune. Kurt, Blaine, and Mike appeared behind Artie just as Puck started singing.

_You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you_

The boys joined in with ohhhs and ahhhs behind Puck singing the verse.

_You came along just like a song_

_And brighten my day_

_Who would of believed that you where part of a dream_

_Now it all seems light years away_

The boys harmonized for the chorus.

_And now you know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when your sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile_

Puck moved off the stage, still playing his guitar as he walked down the steps towards where the girls were seated.

_Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find_

_Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me_

He came to a stop in front of Rachel, smiling as he sung the final chorus, the boys in the same position on the stage behind him.

_And you see I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel glad when you're glad_

_I feel sad when you're sad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you_

Rachel jumped from her seat the second the music faded out. Puck quickly shoved his guitar behind his body to catch her as she jumped onto his arms. He lifted her from the ground and spun her. He pulled back slightly, still holding her tightly above the ground, so he could look into her eyes.

"Rach, I love you."

She responded by smashing her mouth over his enthusiastically. Puck responded in kind, hiding the pain he felt, as she didn't say the three words back. It had taken him a lot to say those words and her not responding was the exact type of rejection that had stopped him saying them earlier. But he knew Rachel, if the stalking was any indication, and he was sure she felt the same, so if she just needed time before she said it, then Puck would continue to be the perfect boyfriend and the same as everything else in the relationship... he'd wait.. but still push for more... which is exactly what he took the opportunity to do. He turned his body, still holding Rachel, to lay her onto the stage, crawling on top of her, seeming to forget the entire glee club that was still in attendance.

"Whoa! Guys! Puck! Rachel!" Mr Shue yelled, shocked by the turn of events from sweet to... Puck unbuttoning Rachel's shirt, the shirt that had been under the animal sweater he had already peeled off.

No one else helped him, most people cheering, and the girls still gushing over the sweetness of Puck's gesture.

Luckily for the teacher they were interrupted before Puck could get past the tank top that Rachel hand under the blouse that was under her sweater (and believe Puck, he was pissed about that one). The downside was that the interruption was in the form of Shelby and what appeared to be an official, a show choir official to be exact after her introduced himself.

Rachel barely glanced at him, her eyes looked with Shelby's. Shelby seemed to be trying to tell her something with her eyes, but all Rachel could see was pain, regret and guilt... actually that might just be what Shelby was trying to say considering the words that poured from the official's mouth.

"We are entirely embarrassed and apologetic that no one noticed on the day of the competition," seems like the entire theatre community talk like Rachel. "We weren't even aware until Ms Corcoran contacted us. We regret to inform you, that because New Directions competed with ten members instead of the required twelve, as instructed by show choir rules and regulations, they have been disqualified. The team that placed second in the competition will now be declared the winners, and with that they are entitled to compete at Nationals, instead of New Directions. I'm sorry. We look forward to seeing you next year, with twelve members." He seemed to run away after that announcement, probably just a pencil pusher totally out of his comfort zone to announce to these students that their dreams were over.

Mr Shue looked at his kids. "I am so sorry, I didn't even think about that I was just to distracted with-"

"You!" Rachel yelled, so loud all of Lima could probably hear her, loud enough that every person in the auditorium jumped back.

"Rachel, I said I'm sorry and I know you're mad, but-"

"Not you," Rachel said softly to the teacher, before snapping a finger out angrily to point at Shelby. "You!" She yelled at the same pitch as before, everyone taking another step away from her. "You stole our set list and distracted us! You called and got us disqualified over a small mistake that no one noticed because you couldn't accept that we were better than you. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Rachel, I know you're mad but-"

"Damn straight I'm mad!"

Rachel swore, another step back.

"How is it fair that my Daddy died but you are still allowed to live! I wish it were you that had died! I never want to see you again!" Rachel broke on the last sentence, the tears she had been holding at bay pouring everywhere. She ducked her head and ran towards the exit, not wanting Shelby to see her cry.

It took Puck almost a minute before he followed her, so shocked at what she had said. He left, leaving everyone in frozen in place from Rachel's outburst, no one other than Puck and Rachel even moved for a full five minutes. Too bad everything was over by then.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter is the Dad chapter... so hope it's what you guys were waiting for, and dw this isn't the end of ShelbyRachel, we all know she has 2 sing about her emotions first, lol**

**R and R cause it's the best part of my day :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: two chapters left :D so enjoy! (it's a Rachel/dad and rachel/shelby chapter, plus awesamness from Puck)**

* * *

><p>Puck ran to the car park only to find it empty, Rachel and her car missing. He knew he should have driven her to school today. He trudged back into school, only to grab his and Rachel's bags, before getting into his truck to follow her, hopefully putting enough time between them so she could cool down a bit. He had never seen her like this so he didn't know what to do, but it was his Berry so he was going to figure it out.<p>

Puck pulled his pick up to the curb outside of Rachel's house. Her father's car sat beside her own in the driveway. Puck hesitated, he knew she didn't want him meeting her dad yet, and he knew that there was something there she wasn't telling him, but he couldn't shake the notion that she needed him, so he did the only thing he could do; he got out of his car and walked across her grass to the front door. He didn't pause before knocking, his thoughts of Rachel yelling at Shelby pushing his motivation up.

All thoughts flew from his mind, however, when Rachel opened the door. She only opened the door a crack, but that slight view of her face was enough. He could tell by the way Rachel's eyes widened and she squeaked before slamming the door shut that she both didn't expect him and knew that he'd seen it, and he hoped she knew there was no way he would be leaving.

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned her back against the door after slamming it in Puck's face. She slid down to her knees, letting her head drop and even more tears fall to her carpet. She felt the door vibrate behind her as Puck continued to knock; he was nothing if not consistent. She heard glass smash against a wall in the kitchen, knowing that it had been her father throwing a, hopefully empty, beer bottle into the wall. Beer was his alcohol of choice this week, a step up from last week's whiskey.<p>

"Shut the fuck up!" his voice thundered.

"Noah, you have to leave. I'll call you later, I promise," Rachel spoke softly through the door.

She heard the sounds of his steps retreating and sighed in relief. She didn't know how she would explain this to Puck, she knew she would one day, she just didn't know how to tell him that her father thought she was as much to blame for her Daddy's death as she did.

She walked silently up the stairs to her bedroom, deciding that she could clean up after her father later, when he was passed out drunk somewhere. She squealed for the second time in minutes when she reached her bedroom, slamming the door shut quickly behind her before turning to the intruder that was half in, half out of her window.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? You can't be here!" Rachel whisper yelled, going to pull Puck the rest of the way through the window, even as she said it.

"Look who's calling me crazy, crazy," Puck joked, before looking at her face and sobering immediately.

"Did he did this to you?" he growled, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Rachel broke away from him, looking out her window. "How did you get up here? Did you climb that tree? You could have hurt yourself Noah!" she continued to whisper.

Puck got the picture and lowered his voice, but didn't let her change the subject. "Berry, you tell me right now what happened to your face and you better not say the doorknob slapped you so hard it left a hand print."

Rachel kept her face down, hair trying to hide the red and blue mark on her cheek, and refusing to make eye contact. "It was my fault, I know better, it won't happen again. Just let it go Noah, please."

"Someone lays a hand on the girl I love, other than me in a totally different way, then I lay a fist straight back. Did your Dad do this?"

"No," she spoke in the small voice of a little child.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" And yes, Puck broke the whisper rule.

"Shh Noah, Please!" Rachel hissed.

"A little yelling will be the least of his problems when I'm done." Puck turned, accepting that Rachel wouldn't spill so ready to skip to step 2, after 'make sure my girl is OK'.

"Noah," Rachel grabbed his hand softly, forcing him to stop. She gestured with her head for them to sit down on her bed, and he only went along because of step 1. "It really was an accident, I saw in his eyes as soon as it happened. He has never done anything like this before, I swear, he's not like that. It's just... today is Daddy's birthday... was... which is most likely why I reacted as strongly to Shelby as I did. I regret what I said, but I still can't e she'd do that, not only to her own daughter but to a group of children, just in order to win," Rachel shook her head.

"Babe, we'll come back to that. Stop changing the subject please."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say please." Puck just looked at her. "He must have skipped work today, and I will have a talking to him tomorrow about that, because the table was already filled with 'empties'. When he doesn't drink he's fine, honestly, the way he is normally, or, well, before. But after he's drunk he completely changes personality. I did some research on it, actually. According to what I read, the things he says are only what a small portion of him feels, mixed with a desire to take his pain out on someone. Considering I'm around and the tiny portion of him blames me for Daddy's accident, I tend to be the desired target. Usually its just words, much the same as I regrettably said to Shelby today, but today was worse. As I said it was my fault, I tried to take his drink away and convince him to travel with me to see Daddy at his grave, but he refused, and then told me I didn't deserve to see Daddy. I will still filled with all this anger from Shelby that I snapped back, telling him that he was the one that didn't deserve to see Daddy because Daddy would be so disappointed in him. He tried to take his beer back but I snatched it away, he stumbled forward and accidently hit my cheek."

Puck stared into her eyes, reading the truth behind the story; he nodded when he saw she wasn't lying.

"What do you want me to do babe?" Puck asked softly.

Rachel scooted back into her bed into a lying position, staring up at Puck with big sad eyes.

"Hold me?" she asked, her voice quiet and desperate.

Puck moved quickly straight to her side, pulling her small body into his own, as if trying to protect her from what had already happened. He stroked her back and hair until he heard her breathing even out. Knowing she was fast asleep, and from experience aware that that meant she wouldn't be waking until she was good and ready to be waking, he untangled himself from her, pulling a blanket over her sleeping body before heading down the stairs in search of her father.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was going to see when he found him or what he'd do, but Puck was good at playing things by the seat of his pants, it was what he'd always done until he met Rachel, anyway. He didn't quite expect to find someone that so very much resembled the drunk his father had been when he entered Rachel's kitchen but at least it answered the question of what he would do. Ten years of dealing with his father, before the man up and left, taught Puck a lot of how to handle this situation.<p>

"So, you like to hit little girls about a quarter of your size," Puck drawled easily and slowly as he opened the fridge, pulling out a beer and snapping open the top. He wasn't going to drink it, it was just for show, but Mr Berry didn't know that.

Mr Berry's eyes slid into slits, obviously pissed off at this unknown intruder. He didn't say anything though, simply took another mouthful from his own beer.

"Did it help that she was your daughter? All you probably had to do was tell her to stand still while you beat her down and she would've.

Bingo. Mr Berry leapt from his seat, the kitchen stool smashing into the ground beside him. He was around the counter to the fridge in an instant, grabbing Puck by the collar and smashing him into the fridge behind him.

"That's right, pick on someone your own size ya sick fucker," Puck taunted, keeping both hands open and down, not showing any sign of fighting other than his words.

He saw Mr Berry hesitate and it gave him hope. If, even after every shit thing Puck had said, the guy still struggled to hit someone without being hit first, then there was still good in them, as Puck saw. He could still remember the day his own dad stepped over that line.

Puck kept silent, letting Mr Berry make the next move. Mr Berry relented, releasing Puck with one more shove. Puck expected the man to turn back to grab his bottle, but was pleasantly surprised when he instead leaned against the counter, pulling a photo from a shirt pocket. He glanced up at Puck, tears in his eyes.

"You a friend of my princess... I mean... Rachel's?" the man asked.

Puck nodded, moving to lean on the counter opposite him.

"Is she OK? I didn't... is she OK?" he asked. Puck could see the remorse a mile away, but he still didn't think the man should get off scott free, accident or not. Plus, Puck was hoping a little guilt was smarten him up a bit.

"Berry's lucky she had all that first aid training. The midget knows how to stitch up her own face while looking in the mirror." It was a hard lie to choke out, considering he imagined it as he said it, but it was worth it for the reaction.

Mr Berry snapped straight, turning immediately to run to Rachel, all signs of drunkenness washing from his face.

Puck leaned forward, placing a soft hand on the man's shoulder to stop him.

"She'll be OK. I had to know you cared."

He saw anger flash in Mr Berry's eyes but it faded as soon as it appeared. He slumped back into the counter, looking at the picture again. "Of course I care. She's all I care about, she's all I have left. But every time I look at her I think of him, of what happened. I worry that I can't raise her without him, hell, I worry that I can't just breath without him sometimes."

"Have you met your daughter? I'm pretty sure she came out fully raised."

Mr Berry snorted, obviously his first attempt at a laugh in quite a while. Puck mentally patted himself on the back.

"Maybe I'm more scared that she won't actually need me. He was always the one with the advice and he knew what to say... without him what will make her stay here?"

"I think the fact that she's still here even after you hit her is testament enough that she's not gonna bail on you."

"It seems she's had an influence on you."

Puck shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it happens wherever she goes... she thinks it's her fault, you know. Doesn't help when you blame it on her, shit ain't right."

Mr Berry nodded sullenly. "I don't even know where that came from, it's not even true in the slightest. I looked over all the police reports and... it would have happened whether or not she was there."

Puck nodded. He had done his own research after that conversation in the dirt.

"Will she ever forgive me?"

"Pick yourself up. Stop with this drowning yourself with alcohol shit. Apologise. Be there for her. I'll think she'll get over it; she's cool that way. But, I reckon it'd be better to do it sooner than later cause shit's been goin' down at school and I reckon she could do with her Dad, whether or not it's the one that knows the right thing to say."

Mr Berry's face shown with regrets and worries. "What's happened?"

"Ms Corcoran went and got New Directions disqualified from Nationals just cause we beat her."

Mr Berry furrowed his brow. "Shelby Corcoran?"

Puck nodded, now also confused. Had Rachel not spoken to the man in months?

"Shelby's at McKinley?" Puck nodded again. "Are you aware that's her biological mother?"

Puck nodded again, before adding, "Same as I know you're her biological father."

Mr Berry chuckled again score two for Puck. "You didn't mention that to Rachel though did you? Her Daddy and I agreed to let her remain, uh, delusional about that fact."

"For a smart chick there's not much common sense there."

Mr Berry nodded, agreeing. "She's many things, blinded by love is one of them. I think she prefers to think we could both be her fathers, instead of choosing one over the other. I can't believe how lucky we got."

"Yeah, considering the bitch that shares half of her DNA."

"We always taught Rachel nurture over nature. You said Shelby 'got New Directions disqualified from Nationals just cause we beat her', who's New Directions, how did you beat Shelby, and nationals as in the show choir competition that Rachel performed in for her last school."

Puck nodded. "New Directions is McKinley's version of Vocal Adrenaline." At Mr Berry's nod, confirming he knew what Vocal Adrenaline was, Puck continued. "'Cept we ain't robots or some shit, we got feelin', and we're kinda all like a messed up family of misfits or some shit. Thanks to Berry we won sectionals and regionals, first time ever for both, and were headed to the big NY, til Shelby ratted us out for performin' with 10 'stead of the needed 12. We didn't even know we'd done it til today," Puck shrugged.

Mr Berry pushed off the counter, tucking the photo back into his pocket. "Well there's lots of work to be done now isn't there." He headed to the stairs, forcing Puck to follow.

"The fuck?"

"I'm assuming nationals is at the same time this year as it has been for the last three that Rachel won it, so, we have two weeks to fix this and get you, 12, kids to New York. Did Rachel tell you she intends to move to New York after graduation? My princess is going to be a Broadway star," he said the last bit as a fact, voice brimming with pride for his daughter.

Puck shook his head, following Mr Berry up the stairs, of course Rachel would have people convinced that there was no doubt she would be a star.

* * *

><p>"If you can all please put your hands together for Miss Rachel Berry," Principal Figgens said in a monotone into the microphone, clapping his hands as he walked off stage.<p>

It was a week after Mr Berry and Puck's conversation in the kitchen, and the day that the first step in Mr Berry's plan would be placed into action.

Rachel walked onto the stage, clad in penny loafers, knee socks, a tiny skirt, and an animal sweeter; pretty much regular Rachel Berry attire. She was joined by the Glee band, all of whom were dressed in leather, and done up like a heavy metal band, the contrast was blindingly obvious and caused many raised eyebrows.

"My name is Rachel Berry. I have only attended this school for a few months, transferring a few weeks into this year, but I have something I would like to share with you all. Well, actually, just mainly with my mother." The gym had been dark, save the stage lighting, but suddenly a spotlight appeared in the audience, shining brightly on Shelby. "For those of you that don't know Ms Corcoran is my birth mother, you see, I was born out of love-"

Puck cleared his throat loudly in the audience, signalling her to move on.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Regardless, she is my mother. She is the woman who abandoned me, wanting nothing to do with me until four years ago when I found myself at the same school as her. She discovered my amazing talent and decided to tell me who she was, as I was unaware of her until then, even though my fathers (I have two gay dads) had her sign a contract to say she wouldn't contact me-"

Mr Berry cleared his throat this time.

"Sorry, again. Suddenly she wanted me, until, just as suddenly, she was done with me, and left, just like that. Until my Daddy died," her voice broke slightly but she powered through, "and I found myself here. She found me again, demanding I join her glee club. I refused and instead joined New Directions-"

This was met by both boos, and cheers.

"New Directions made it to regionals for the first time since our director Mr Shue was a student. We performed brilliantly and won, blowing the competition away. Unfortunately my mother's choir was part of that competition and she doesn't deal well with loosing. So she found a way to disqualify us so her own choir would go ahead. So, I would like to dedicate this song, from mother to daughter, thank you."

Rachel turned to the band behind her, nodding her head, immediately loud rock music blasting angrily through the speakers. The spotlight remained on Shelby and those around her looked at her with negative feelings that ranged from anger to disappointment in a teacher and mother.

Rachel's strong and emotional voice caught everyone's attention and soon no one was paying Shelby any attention.

_Do what you, what you want_

_If you have a dream for better_

_Do what you, what you want_

_'til you don't want it anymore (remember who you really are)_

Rachel nodded her head, somehow pulling off badass rock chick, even in grandma clothes.

_Do what you, what you want_

_Your world's closing in on you now (it isn't over)_

_Stand and face the unknown (got to remember who you really are)_

Rachel gripped the microphone hard, singing all the pain and anguish of her life into the words.

_Every heart in my hands_

_Like a pale reflection_

Rachel stared straight into Shelby's eyes, pushing the hurt back to her mother.

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

_We can break through_

Rachel pumped her fist in the air, the crown copying her, soon jumping up to form a mosh pit in front of the stage.

_Do what you, what you want_

_You don't have to lay your life down (it isn't over)_

_Do what you, what you want_

'_til you find what you're looking for (got to remember who you really are)_

Rachel locked eyes with Puck as he jumped amongst the rest of the student body, sending him a quick smile.

_But every hour slipping by_

_Screams that I have failed you_

Rachel lost herself into her own faults. Thinking of the screams that failed her, all the times she wanted her mother there and she never was, all the times that her Daddy was there and now suddenly wasn't, in his place a woman that still continued to let her down.

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

A woman that she desperately wanted to know and be loved by, despite everything, no matter how many times Shelby hurt her she would always want her, family mattered to Rachel, she'd said that.

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

She thought of burying her Daddy, wishing her mother had even just called to see how she was.

_There's still time_

_Close your eyes_

_Only love will guide you home_

_Tear down the world and free your soul_

'_Til we crash_

_We're forever spiraling_

_Down, down, down, down_

She remembered everything with Puck, from how badly she wanted to give him the thing she had never given anyone, to simply wanting to tell him she loves him and not being able, because the last person she told she loved was Shelby... and know she couldn't even talk to her mother about her boy troubles as every other girl could, she couldn't even talk to her Daddy about it.

_Hello, hello_

_It's only me infecting everything you love_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

She was lost. She was alone. She had let New Directions down, over and over, and now they didn't even have nationals and again it was her fault.

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to learn forgiveness_

She opened her eyes and saw them; Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany, all jumping crazily to her song (Artie in his own way), all giving her unwavering support. They didn't care and they didn't blame her. A smile broke over her face, thinking that maybe things would be OK.

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain_

_There must be a way to believe_

_We can break through_

She saw her Dad through the crowd, a smile on his face as he jumped as well. She had missed him so much. It looked like things would be OK. She had a Dad, perfect boyfriend, two amazing best friends, and an entire group of friends the type people dream of. And she had Broadway. Suddenly what Shelby did didn't matter. The words of the song struck her harder, through the pain she found a way to believe, and break through. She locked eyes with Shelby again, maybe she would even find a way to forgive.

_Remember who you really are_

_Do what you, what you want_

Rachel finished the song with a bang, throwing her mic stand to the floor, very much like she'd seen musicians do in Puck's music videos he always made her watch. Everything would be OK.

* * *

><p><strong>R and R cause it's almost done and I wanna know what u guys liked b4 I start the next 1 2mora :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Soooo... I squashed it all into 1 chapter which means... DONE. I know I skipped over some parts that u guys were interested in and I'm real sorry, but I hope you guys like anyway.**

**BIG THANKYOU to the people that pointed out I reloaded the same chapter twice, I did not even notice! So thanks.**

**And thank you so much to everyone who has commented or read this story, you guys all rock.**

**Also, sorry to do this, but I've got one that I plan to start 2mora. It'll also b A/U but a futurefic where Puck nd Rachel meet thru Puck's daughter. **

**But back to this story, don't own glee, of the songs, or music video, or any of that stuff, but I do own my mistakes in the lateness of the nite nd my haste to get this up while I'm sick. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck slammed Rachel's body against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him, not even pausing from his assault on her mouth. Rachel reached down, grabbing the bottom of his shirt tightly and then ripping if off smoothly. Puck smirked into the kissed, thinking he could not possibly get even more turned on, but then she did that.<p>

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long_

Puck pushed off the wall, spinning towards the bed, dumping Rachel onto it as softly as possible. She giggled as she bounced into the mattress. Puck took the slight distance between their bodies to rid her of her dress, and himself of his pants and shoes. Rachel kicked her own shoes off, reaching for Puck and pulling him onto the bed to cover her body.

_Another step is in my sight_

_Another step I'll see the light_

Puck made quick work of Rachel's bra, dropping his mouth to explore the newly uncovered flesh. Rachel moaned, threading her fingers through his mow-hawk and pressing him closer. She brought up her knees, using her feet to push down Puck's boxers. Puck took this as a sign to speed up, trailing kisses down the expanse of her tanned and toned stomach.

_I was real_

_Have I not held back the fight_

_My body racing out tonight_

Puck used his teeth to drag down her panties, revelling her most private area to his eyes. He glanced to Rachel's face, seeing her blush. He moved back up her body, smashing his lips to her mouth. There would be plenty of time later to explore each other, but right now was for something else.

_Take it slow_

_You tell me_

_Sweetie_

_Rest here with me_

Sheathed and ready Puck lined himself up with her entrance, staring into her eyes, the looks speaking volumes. He didn't need to ask if she was ready, and she didn't need to ask if she was special to him. It was all there anyway. He leant down, kissing her slowly for the first time all night, trying to distract her from the pain of his fast thrust into her. She bit him lip, drawing blood, crying out. He froze, pulling back from the kiss to look at her face, clenched in pain. He waited, painstaking, until her face relaxed and she moved her hips. He smashes their lips together again, both feeling the magic of the entire night washing across their bodies.

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long_

The waiting for both of them and the intensity of their emotions broke them both crashing to a climax quickly. Puck collapsed beside her, pulling her to himself tightly, she was his and he wasn't letting her go. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, stroking sweaty brands of hair from her eyes.

"I did not think this would happen a week ago," Rachel whispered. "But I hoped it would..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>ONE WEEK BEFORE<span>**

Rachel walked down the deserted corridor. School had long since been out and there was not a person in sight, she wouldn't have been there herself if she hadn't gotten caught up in the auditorium. She glanced at the clock in the hall, realising she should hurry. Puck and her Dad were at home waiting for her. They had decided to give up on plan 'get Shelby' in favour of forgiveness, but the two had still insisted on having 'sweet revenge pie' for dinner. The way those two had bonded slightly scared Rachel, at the same time as making her completely ecstatic.

"Rachel!"

She heard a familiar voice call behind her. She always didn't stop but the forgiveness concept had been her idea, so she halted.

"Ms Corcoran," she turned around slowly.

Shelby stepped towards Rachel until they were an arms length form each other. She reached an arm forward, tucking a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"I am so sorry honey. I know that will never be enough but I just wanted you to hear it. I'm actually really glad I got the chance to tell you that."

"Are you leaving again?" Rachel said in a small voice, not even attempting to conceal the fact that she didn't want Shelby to go, regardless of everything.

Shelby nodded slowly. "I'm leaving McKinley. But not Lima. I know our relationship isn't what either of us wished it was... and it's entirely my fault... but if you can ever forgive me, I'll be here, never far behind you. I love you sweetie, more than anything else, ever, don't let my actions fool you." Shelby pulled Rachel into a hug, whispering into her ear, "I'll be in the audience for the opening of your first Broadway show, and every opening after that." Shelby released Rachel, moving past her towards the exit.

Rachel had been silent, so shocked that Shelby was finally saying everything she'd been waiting for, but the second Shelby went to leave she came back to reality.

"Ms Cor... Shel... Mum," Rachel said, mainly trying it on for size. She smiled, liking the sound of it.

Shelby turned back to her, waiting for her to continue.

Rachel had to many questions; why did she leave, why did she come back, how do you tell a boy you love him, how do you know when your ready to sleep with him... where should she start.

"What about your Glee club?" Not what she intended, but that'll do.

Shelby took a step back towards Rachel. "I appointed a new choir director. He has experience, is an amazing teacher, and somehow found himself without a choir in the last week."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Mr Shue? You gave your choir to Mr Shue? Thank you so much. It's not New Directions but it's still a chance for him finally lead a choir to nationals victory. You have no idea what this means to him, to me."

"Who said it wasn't New Directions?"

Rachel frowned.

"It's his choir now. He can name it whatever he wants, hell, he can even have whoever he wants in his glee club."

Tears came to Rachel's eyes, finally understanding. Shelby had given them nationals.

"You go out there and knock 'em dead, alright kid?"

Rachel nodded through her tears.

"Plus, I hear college scouts go to these things... they went to mine."

Rachel pulled in a deep breath.

"Somewhere there's a place for us, remember that," Shelby whispered.

With a small wave she turned and left, Rachel remaining in the hallway, joy seeking through every pore.

* * *

><p>It had been another long week of cramming rehearsals but 'The New Directions' (Mr Shue decided to change it slightly, just in case) was finally at Nationals. Puck still grumbled that nationals were in Chicago, he was totally keen for New York, but he'd have to wait for that until after graduation. He still hadn't told Rachel yet, waiting for the perfect opportunity, but he was accepted to NYU and would be joining her in New York. His Ma had been ecstatic, cheering that she knew he could do it and that she would be planning Puck and Rachel's wedding any day now. All 12 members stood behind the curtains, waiting to walk to the stage for their performance. Most of Shelby's originals had quit after Mr Shue had taken the reigns, bringing with him his own band of rejects (which Rachel had never been prouder to be a part of, having received her first slushie and the inspiration behind their last song only days ago).<p>

The two members that stayed shocked everyone. Mercedes and Kurt had finally had it out, Kurt saying he hadn't meant to abandon her for Blaine and then Rachel, but that they two had just grown apart. They had been accepted to study fashion in New York, a dream come true for both. Finn had come back to the group, tail between his legs, but before he was accepted back Puck had made him stand on the jock table in the cafeteria and tell everyone that he had lied about Rachel, she was still a virgin, and about Puck and Quinn, Puck was too whipped for Rachel to even consider another chick (and yes Puck punched him in the face for that ad-lib). The group welcomed him back after the jeering and slushie shower that followed that speech.

Puck turned, seeing Rachel wringing her hands nervously. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waiste.

"You'll do great babe, stress less," he muttered into her ear.

Rachel pulled away from him. "Stress less? Stress less! There is a representative of NYADA out there! NYADA! I need to get into that school Noah! I need it! I've spent my entire life working towards this and-"

"Babe. You will get in, you are perfect. Plus, when you go out there, you won't be thinking about NYADA or some stupid scout, you'll be thinking about the 11 people behind you, your family, and how this is our chance to be something."

Rachel looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Noah, I know today isn't about me but... I think I just want things to much."

"Yeah, I kinda love it 'bout you though."

There he goes again, saying the three words that Rachel still hadn't said back to him, until...

"I love you Noah."

"Now! Rach! You choose now to tell me! As we're about to go on stage!"

Rachel stepped back. "I'm sorry, I take it back. I just thought you'd want to hear me say it and I was going to say that I was sorry for making you wait so long but-fine! I take it back!" She stomped her foot and pouted.

Puck melted completely just at how unintentionally cute she was being. "Babe you can't take it back."

"Yes I can. I just did." She turned, about to walk away.

Puck panicked. No way in hell had she said that and he hadn't kissed her (at least) and no way was she walking away mad before the biggest performance of her life.

"I got into NYU!" he yelled.

Bingo. Rachel whirled, his favourite type of smile spreading across her face.

"Oh Noah!" she yelled running towards him and jumping into his arms. She kissed him all over his face. "I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it if you applied yourself. Oh! Me and you will be taking OVER New York!"

Puck laughed. "Yeah babe, the whole bigass city should watch out cause your midget ass is on it's way."

"My midget ass has you to protect it doesn't it?" Rachel pouted.

Puck smiled softly, giving in. "Damn straight babe. I got ya."

Rachel smiled. "And that's why I love you."

Puck laughed, even as he leaned forward to capture her lips. Lights flashed above them, signalling them to take their positions.

"We'll finish this later," Rachel said, turning to walk onto the stage.

"Bet your sweet ass we will," Puck smirked, slapping her ass lightly as she walked away, sending a quick glare over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in the middle of the stage, microphone stand in front of her, band behind her, just as she had for her school assembly performance. Only this time three mics stood to the left behind her, Quinn, Tina, and Brittany taking their places behind them. She sent them a quick smile before turning back to face ahead. She held her breath as the curtain raised. The stage was pitch black so the audience couldn't see them.<p>

The first spotlight focused on the guitarist as he played a small guitar rift. The second shone on Rachel as she started singing, and when the drums kicked in the whole stage lit up, flashing colours.

_Hold the line_

_Never retreat and never break_

_I've tried_

_But I'm addicted_

_I can't lie_

_Another step is in my sight_

_Another step I'll see the light_

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long_

_Thought you'd be back_

_Can't take anymore_

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long_

_I'm not coming home_

_Trust your words_

_Tell me your empty_

_Cause you know it hurts_

_Her eyes were spilling_

_I was real_

_Have I not held back the fight_

_My body racing out tonight_

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long_

_Thought you'd be back_

_Can't take anymore_

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long_

_I'm not coming home_

_Feel all alone_

_Take It Slow_

_You Tell Me_

_Sweetie_

_Rest Here With Me_

_Don't Move_

_I'll Fight Back_

_You Won't Expect It_

_Now I Have To Leave You_

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long (I waited so long for you)_

_Thought you'd be back (You promised me the world when you returned)_

_Can't take anymore_

_(You're gonna come back empty handed)_

_I waited for you_

_(You think I'll be waiting for you)_

_I waited so long_

_(You better think again)_

_I'm not coming home_

_(You'd better wake up)_

_Feel all alone_

_(Cause You Know)_

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long_

_Thought you'd be back_

_Can't take anymore_

_I waited for you_

_I waited so long_

_I'm not coming home_

_Feel all alone_

_I've always waited for you_

_But don't expect to see me now_

_You're little plan fell through_

_Tell me what's wrong with you_

_I've always waited for you_

_But don't expect to see me now_

_You're little plan fell through_

_Tell me what's wrong with you_

As the audience applauded the rest of the New Directions came to the stage, forming a V shape with Puck as the centre. The band left the stage, leaving the group to themselves, to sing acapella.

The girls started the beat to the very familiar song, singing 'ah, ah, ah, ah, ah' in beat as it would sound in music. Artie added a beat box backing, Finn adding harmony, and the other boys adding various sounds as directed by Blaine.

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_

_Try to make ends meet_

_You're a slave to money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_where all the veins meet yeah,_

_No change, I can change_

_I can change, I can change_

_But I'm here in my mold_

_I am here in my mold_

_But I'm a million different people_

_from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Well I never pray_

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can change_

_I can change, I can change_

_But I'm here in my mold_

_I am here in my mold_

_And I'm a million different people_

_from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change_

_I can't change_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_

_Try to make ends meet_

_Try to find some money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_where all the things meet yeah_

_You know I can change, I can change_

_I can change, I can change_

_But I'm here in my mold_

_I am here in my mold_

_And I'm a million different people_

_from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change my mold_

_no, no, no, no, no,_

_I can't change_

_Can't change my body,_

_no, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_Been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Have you ever been down?_

_Have you've ever been down?_

They let the cheering die out as they prepared for their next song. What they had planned went against the regular show choir rules but Rachel thought, if they could pull it off, they would go down in history.

They all stood in a straight line along the stage, holding hands. From right to left; Artie, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, and Quinn. They harmonized together, no one taking the lead at first. The band had come back on the stage but stayed silent.

_**Woah, woah.**_

The band suddenly sounded, playing loud and together, at the same time that a video began to show on the wall behind them. Rachel and Artie had spent the last week filming it and cutting it together, using both the idea of the music video and what happened at their school daily. It was a video of being bullied. The first scene showed some jocks (not Puck) throwing Kurt into a dumpster. This scene seemed to replay over and over but Kurt was wearing something different each time... he got tossed daily. Finn took the lead, but didn't step ahead, keeping the line straight and even.

_**Bang bang**__ go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled,_

_Been gone forever._

_It seems like just yesterday, __**how did I miss**__ the red flags raised?_

_Think back to the days we laughed._

_We braved these bitter storms__** together**__._

_Brought to his knees he cried,_

_But on his feet he died._

The next scene showed Finn after his speech, as everyone pointed and laughed at him, and as he was doused with a slushie shower.

_**What God would damn a heart?**_

_**And what God drove us apart?**_

_What God could __**make it stop?**_

_**Let this end.**_

_**Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.**_

_**It's come to this,**_

_**A weightless step.**_

_**On the way down singing,**_

_**Woah, woah.**_

The next scene was Santana and Brittany walking down the hall, holding hands while people threw things at them, pointing and laughing at them, mocking them.

_**Bang bang**__ from the closet walls,_

_The schoolhouse halls,_

_The shotgun's__** loaded**__._

_Push me and I'll push back._

_I'm done asking, I demand._

The scene then cut to Tina sitting in a classroom, head down and crying as students around her used there fingers to slant their eyes, laughing at her as they did.

_From a nation under God,_

_I feel its love like a cattle prod._

_**Born free**__, but still they hate._

_**Born me**__, no I can't change._

The next scene was of Mike dancing, gracefully, before a jock stuck out a foot, tripping him, and walking away laughing as Mike fell to the floor, hard.

_It's always darkest just before the __**dawn**__._

_**So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong**__._

_**Make it stop.**_

_**Let this end,**_

_**Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.**_

_**It's come to this,**_

_**A weightless step.**_

_**On the way down singing,**_

_**Woah, woah.**_

The scene cut to Artie being placed in a dumpster, the jocks rolling it down a hill, chasing it and kicking it.

_The cold river washed him away,_

_**But how could we forget**__?_

_The gatherings saw candles, __**but not their tongues.**_

_And too much blood has flown from the wrists,_

_**Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss**__._

_Who will rise to stop the blood?_

The next section of the video was a series of everyone being slushied, each and every one of them, over and over.

_We're calling for,_

_Insisting on, a different beat, yeah._

_A brand new song._

Together everyone resumed the harmonies, repeating the line over and over.

_**Whoa, whoa **_

While the group sung this, each person stepped forward, one at a time. Quinn was first. The video showed Santana dying her hair back to blonde.

"It gets better."

Artie from the other side was next. As he stepped forward the video showed Puck pushing the jocks away from the portaloo, before reaching in to grab Artie out.

"Keep on living."

Blaine was next. The video showed Blaine and Kurt dancing together and prom, no one making any negative reaction.

"It gets better."

It swapped back to the other side with Tina next. The video showed Rachel yelling at the girls around Tina, before putting her arm over the girl's shoulder.

"People can change."

Mercedes was next. It showed the glee club clapping as Mercedes reentered the room for the first time after being accepted back.

"It gets better."

Mike. The video showed Finn reaching a hand out to Mike and helping him from the floor.

"There are others like you."

Kurt. The video showed Puck pushing the jocks away, again, and reaching in a hand to help Kurt out, Rachel standing beside him and pulling rubbish from his clothes.

Santana and Brittany stepped forward together. The video zoomed in to show them smiling at each other, happy despite everything around them.

"It gets better."

Puck. The video cut between scenes of him helping others out, pushing jocks away or being there to pull them out.

"You have our support."

Rachel. The video showed the girl's bathroom, Rachel leaning over the sink as Kurt, Santana, Tina, Quinn, and Brittany washed slushie from her hair and clothes.

"You have to trust us..."

Finn. An image froze on the screen, an entire group shot with them all covered in slushie but smiling and hugging each other.

"It gets better."

They stepped back into a straight line. The group singing the rest together.

_**Make it stop,**_

_**Let this end.**_

_**This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin.**_

_**But proud I stand of who I am,**_

_**I plan to go on living.**_

The video flashed quickly through various images of pulling that Artie and Rachel had caught around school, not just of themselves but of other students as well.

_**Make it stop,**_

_**let this end,**_

_**all these years pushed to the ledge,**_

_**but proud I stand, of who I am,**_

_**I plan to go on living**_

"Life gets better!" they all shout in unison as soon as the music cuts, ending on an image of 'It gets better' made from a montage of their faces, both slushied and smiling.

* * *

><p>Mr Shue saw the list being posting, the results to three years of his life's had work seconds away. He turned to his students.<p>

"Before we look, I want to say something to you guys. You were amazing out there. That song was inspirational and there was not a dry eye in the house. Granted it was extreme, but I have never been prouder of you kids. Winning doesn't matter, because we have already won."

The kids grumbled at the cliché ending.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he chuckled.

Before they could get very far, though, a lady introduced, headed directly towards Rachel.

"Ms Berry?"

Rachel recognised her immediately, not because she had ever met the lady or even knew her name but from her dreams and what she assumed a NYADA official would look like."

"I'm Rachel Berry," she gulped, her years of confidence suddenly gone.

The official reached a hand out and shook Rachel's. She pressed a think package into Rachel's hand.

"On behalf of the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts I would like to present an invitation for you to attend in the next school year."

Rachel bobbed her head enthusiastically, not quite trusting her voice. "Def-def-def-def-"

Yep, she shouldn't have trusted her voice.

"She'll be there," Puck cut in, wrapping an arm around Rachel for support and slipping the package from her hands before she ripped it. She nodded in agreement with Puck.

The official laughed, obviously used to this reaction.

"I need to be going, but I'll see you at orientation Ms Berry."

Rachel stood nodding dumbly, even after the lady was out of sight. Santana clicked her fingers rudely in Rachel's face.

"Can you come back from Rachel Berry world to check how we did at NATIONALS, or have you forgotten about that?"

Rachel smiled widely. "I thought we were winners already?" She asked, manipulating Mr Shue's words.

Santana rolled her eyes, turning with the group to walk towards the list.

"Oh I can't look! You look for us Mr Shue," Kurt said.

Mr Shue stepped ahead of them, spending a LONG time looking at the list before turning around, equally as slowly.

"Well?" Santana demanded.

"I said we were already winners-"

"You're testin' me Shue," Puck snapped.

A smile broke across Mr Shue's face. "We won!" he screamed so loud that no one in the building could hear anything other than their ears ringing for 5 minutes. Puck and Rachel caught each other's eyes across the heads of their celebrating classmates. The two came together in a battle of mouths, tongues, and teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**And for the last time on this story, plz R and R xoxox**


End file.
